Dirty Little Secret
by Antares' Sewers
Summary: O virtual pode se tornar real? Conecte se e descubra ... yaoi KamusxMilo MdMxAfrodite ShakaxMu e outros... XD
1. Waiting for tonight

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Este trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

**Atenção: **O nome **Carlo di Angelis** e o sobrenome **Thorsson**, são criações da **Pipe**. Não pedimos permissão, mas estamos usando assim mesmo, já que não existe nome mais perfeito para eles u.u Ahh, sim! Todos os direitos e créditos reservados à senhorita Pipe XD

------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------

**_Aquarius11_** diz:

_Esperei o dia todo para poder falar com você.  
_

**_Scorpio//_** diz:

_Como estamos românticos esta noite.  
_

**_Aquarius11_** diz:

_Romântico? Talvez... Apenas estou expressando o que sinto.  
_

**_Scorpio//_** diz:

_Você parece ser bem sincero, gosto de pessoas assim, odeio os metidos e hipócritas com os quais sou obrigado a conviver._

**_Aquarius11_** diz:

_Você nunca me disse exatamente o que você faz, para ter que viver em um mundo assim. Se bem que minha realidade não é tão diferente._

**_Scorpio//_** diz:

_Então para que perder tempo pensando em coisas que nos aborrecem, certo? É tão bom ficar preso a esta doce fantasia... Não quero quebrá-la com a crua realidade._

**_Aquarius11_** diz:

_Agindo assim não acha que esta sendo tão falso quanto às pessoas que te cercam?  
_

**_Scorpio//_** diz:

_...De certa forma. Mas, às vezes, fugir um pouco é o melhor que podemos fazer para não enlouquecer._

**_Aquarius11_** diz:

_Fugir da realidade para não enlouquecer. Meio contraditório, não acha?_

**_Scorpio//_** diz:

_E desde quando estar no mundo real é sinal de sanidade?_

**_Aquarius11_** diz:

_Certo, certo, você me pegou. Não tenho resposta para essa._

**_Scorpio// _**diz:

_Acho mais interessante ficar sem resposta para algumas perguntas._

**_Aquarius11_** diz:

_Eu já não acho isso. Para mim, quanto mais eu puder saber, melhor._

**_Scorpio//_** diz:

_Você quer saber quem eu sou, então?_

**_Aquarius11_** diz:

_...Na verdade, não. Você é meu único e doce mistério. Aquele que não faço a menor questão de desvendar. Pelo menos, não agora._

**_Scorpio//_** diz:

_Interessante... Penso da mesma maneira.  
_

**_Aquarius11_** diz:

_Infelizmente, tenho que ir. Alguns compromissos amanhã exigem de mim uma boa noite de sono._

**_Scorpio//_** diz:

_É uma pena, eu não estou com nem um pouco de sono... Pelo jeito, terei que me virar sozinho hoje. Tenha uma boa noite, espero poder falar com você amanhã._

**_Aquarius11_** diz:

_Desculpe, mas realmente não poderei ficar. Boa noite e até amanhã._

_---------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------------------_

_Tsuki: Hello, people! E aí, ficaram curiosas? Essa era uma fic-diversão q a Hikaru estava escrevendo, mas q não pretendia postar... Mas eu enchi um pouquinhu e consegui XD Agora, ela não tava mt afim d levar isso adiante, então... Ela soh posta o cap 2 se tiver reviews! Bjinhus p vcs  
_

_Hikaru:...isso é chantagem u.u...gostei XDDD  
_

_Tsuki: Claro q eh chantagem! XD Eu jah li boa parte da fic e, garanto, eh mt boa... quem quiser, manifeste-se! XD  
_


	2. Is this love?

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Este trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

**Atenção: **O nome **Carlo di Angelis**, utilizado para o Máscara da Morte e o sobrenome **Thorsson**, utilizado para o Afrodite, são criações da **Pipe**. Todos os direitos reservados XD

------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------

Milo acordou com o _agradável_ som do despertador tocando alto. Socou o aparelho e olhou para o relógio, vendo que ainda eram seis horas. O carro que iria levá-lo a faculdade só chegaria as sete e quarenta e cinco.

Levantou com muita má vontade e foi direto para o banheiro de sua suíte. Quando tirou o pijama e viu o estrago que havia feito na noite passada, não pode deixar de sorrir sarcástico. Não saber como Aquarius era só tornava as coisas mais excitantes.

-Mas e se ele for um velho tarado com muito tempo livre? ... Não, se fosse esse o caso ele já teria pedido para marcar um encontro comigo... - _'E se ele pensar que eu sou um velho tarado com muito tempo livre... Será que eu devo pedir ao menos uma foto?'_ De repente a idéia de estar se comunicando com um estranho e contando seus pensamentos mais profundos a ele pareceu completamente aterradora. – Por que não pensei nisso antes?!

-Porque você é muito lerdo – falou uma voz do outro lado da porta.- Anda logo você, esta nesse banheiro a meia hora, caso não tenha notado!

Milo nem havia percebido que havia entrado no chuveiro e seus dedos já se encontravam enrugados.

-Droga, to atrasado! – saiu correndo do banheiro apenas de roupão e quase derrubou a pessoa que aguardava pacientemente do outro lado.

-_Ma que...! _–disse o homem, se equilibrando – Agora ta com pressa, né?

-Se você parasse de reclamar e me ajudasse a encontrar minha blusa, eu agradeceria muito.

-Seria a que está em cima da sua cadeira, juntamente com a calça e os sapatos e, é claro, as meias? – falou irônico.

-Há... Há... Há... Muito engraçado. E depois, o que você ta fazendo aqui? Se meu irmão descobre que você anda invadindo meu quarto, estaremos os dois com grandes problemas. –falou, um sorriso maldoso brincando nos lábios enquanto se vestia.

-Seu irmão sabe que eu estou aqui, foi ele quem me mandou pra cá. Eu preciso tomar banho antes de ir trabalhar e ele já esta usando o banheiro do quarto dele.

-Por que não usa o banheiro social? – perguntou, terminando de por as meias.

-Por que o social não é tão bonito quanto o de vocês – falou, entrando no banheiro sem fechar a porta.

-Meu irmão te mima demais – terminou de calçar os sapatos.

- Independente disso, sobre o que você falava no banheiro?

- Nada que te interesse, ô fofoqueiro. To indo tomar café –falou, saindo apressado do quarto. Aquarius era um assunto sobre o qual ele não tocava com ninguém. Nem mesmo com seu irmão. Chegou à sala de jantar e viu a enorme mesa de café da manhã posta com tudo que se possa imaginar. Porém, apenas Milo estava sentado à mesa, já que seus pais adotivos quase sempre estavam viajando a negócios e seu irmão ou ainda estava dormindo ou estava nos seus tão famosos banhos, que poderiam durar horas.

Estava com fome e se serviu de uma generosa fatia de bolo de leite com cobertura de açúcar, enchendo seu copo com suco de morango. Mal chegara à metade do copo quando viu que eram sete e quarenta, logo seu motorista o estaria esperando. Foi correndo para a entrada da casa e cruzou com seu irmão, que acabava de sair do banho e estava abraçado a seu namorado.

-Vá com calma maninho – deu um de seus sorrisos mais gentis – Desse jeito, se arrebenta antes de virar advogado.

-Bom dia para você também, Afrodite – sorriu de volta –Depois conversamos melhor. Tchau! –deu um leve beijo no rosto de Dite e virou-se para o italiano – Você também quer um beijinho, Maskinha? – falou rindo.

-Vai embora logo! –resmungou, abraçando ainda mais o pisciano.

-Calma, também não precisa enxotar, né? Vou indo, tchau gente! – correu para o jardim da casa, onde um carro preto esperava por ele. Colocou o Ipod no ouvido e selecionou uma playlist qualquer, ajeitando-se no banco de passageiros e começando a cantarolar junto com a musica, quando sentiu seu celular vibrar repetidamente. Pegou-o e viu que tinha duas novas mensagens.

A primeira era de Aioria, seu melhor amigo, avisando que faltaria o primeiro período porque acabara de acordar. A segunda era de Aquarius.

"_Bom dia, _

_Sei que deve estar indo para faculdade neste momento, mas resolvi mandar a mensagem apenas para desejar um ótimo dia. Espero poder falar com você esta noite._

_Beijos."_

Tinham o celular um do outro, mas nunca trocaram uma ligação sequer, tudo em nome da fantasia. Tinham medo que tudo acabasse se vissem um ao outro. Releu a mensagem varias vezes até finalmente chegar à faculdade. Lá, descobriu que não teria o terceiro tempo, pois um dos professores teve que se ausentar. Eles ficariam com o horário vago, ou seja, de onze e meia ao meio-dia e meia. E como logo depois seria hora do almoço, nada para fazer até uma e meia.

No inicio do segundo, tempo Aioria chegou e sentou discretamente ao lado de Milo, colocando o livro grosso aberto na pagina escrita no quadro e começando a prestar atenção na aula. Mal se falaram durante todo aquele tempo. Aliás, era quase impossível tentar conversar com os colegas na aula de Shion, um dos mais conceituados professores do país.

A aula terminou normalmente e Milo e Aioria já se encontravam no corredor da enorme faculdade. Cruzavam com poucas pessoas, já que a maioria estava indo para as aulas ou já estavam em aulas.

-Ontem fiquei até tarde no telefone com a Marin e perdi completamente a noção de tempo. – falou Aioria.

-Imagino. Ela falou coisas do tipo: "Ah eu te amo tanto que não quero desligar." E então você fala: "Eu também, desliga você." E nisso ficaram 17 minutos e 34 segundos até alguém ter a decência de desligar. E não me questione, eu contei da ultima vez – colocou o braço ao redor do pescoço do outro.

-Acordou inspirado hoje, hein? Vamos dar uma volta por ai, temos algumas horas livres. Por que não vamos para o Eagle?

-Por dois motivos. Motivo número um: o clube ainda não abriu, portanto nada tenho eu para fazer lá. Motivo número dois: a Marin trabalha lá e eu não estou com humor para ser ignorado pelo amigo que quer ficar com a namorada dele.

-Mas ela estará ocupada, afinal ela trabalha lá. Então, eu não vou te deixar sozinho.

-Ta aí o motivo número três que eu tava procurando: ela esta trabalhando.

-Então o que sugere, espertinho? – cruzou os braços.

-Eu vou pro Cibercafé ali na esquina, tenho algumas pesquisas para terminar. Falando nisso, você deveria ao menos começá-las, não acha?

-Você e sua memória são a parte desagradável do meu bom dia. Tudo bem, vamos lá. Aproveita que eu pago um café para você –foram conversando até chegarem ao local, que estava um pouco vazio. Sentaram em computadores de frente para o outro. Milo colocou a mochila de lado e abriu um livro, retomando a pesquisa.

Estava tão entretido que se assustou quando a seguinte mensagem apareceu na tela:

**_Aquarius11_** diz:

_Ora, ora vejam quem eu encontrei tão cedo por aqui. _

Milo não pode deixar de sorrir.

**_Scorpio//_** diz:

_Motivos maiores me impelem a usar a internet fora dos horários habituais. Um professor ausente é um deles._

**_Aquarius11_** diz:

_E quais seriam os outros? Tolice acreditar que eu seja um deles._

**_Scorpio//_** diz:

_Trabalhos, muitos trabalhos para entregar. Mas você é uma bela surpresa. Minha vez de perguntar: O que faz tão cedo aqui? _

**_Aquarius11_** diz:

_Eu estou no trabalho, logo mais terei uma reunião/almoço e preciso manter as coisas em ordem._

**_Scorpio//_** diz:

_Falando assim, parece chefe de uma grande empresa internacional._

**_Aquarius11_** diz:

_E quem disse que eu não sou?_

**_Scorpio//_** diz:

_Você mesmo, na conversa do dia 19 de abril. Estava reclamando do seu chefe._

**_Aquarius11_** diz:

_Boa memória. Tem razão, não sou chefe de uma empresa internacional. Mas também tenho meus subordinados._

**_Scorpio//_** diz:

_Imagino se você não é um dos chefes mandões que todos odeiam._

**_Aquarius11_** diz:

_Eu não sou assim, mas conheço pessoas que são. Mas lembrar delas não está me fazendo bem. Alguns incidentes aconteceram hoje, e essas pessoas estavam envolvidas._

**_Scorpio//_** diz:

_Dia ruim?_

**_Aquarius11_** diz:

_Nada com que você deva se preocupar._

Kamus acordou cedo, nunca precisou de despertador e se orgulhava discretamente disso. Apesar de ser francês, sua pontualidade era britânica, o que o lembrava das tantas vezes em que fora alvo de piadas por causa disso. Sentou-se na cama, fazendo o lençol escorregar até sua cintura. Usava apenas uma calça leve branco-gelo. Esticou os braços e apoiou as mãos na cama, jogando a cabeça lentamente para trás, balançando de um lado para outro, no intuito de estalar o pescoço. Mantinha os olhos fechados, relaxando, quando sentiu algo peludo passar perto de seu braço direito.

Olhou nessa direção e viu um gato branco de olhos azuis claríssimos, em uma tonalidade nunca antes vista, da raça Cymric. Pegou o animal no colo e acariciou-o por um tempo, fazendo o felino ronronar.

- _Bonjour, Jean-Pierre_ –o gato deu um longo miado e se espreguiçou, arranhando levemente o braço de Kamus. – Acho que devemos afiar essas unhas, _oui_? – colocou o gato no chão e levantou.

Arrumou a cama e pegou suas roupas e toalha, entrou no banheiro e começou a tomar seu banho matinal. Acabou em exatos 10 minutos, como sempre. Secou o corpo e enrolou os longos cabelos ruivos na toalha, vestindo-se em seguida. Ligou a TV e aumentou o volume para ouvir as notícias matinais enquanto preparava uma xícara de café quente.

Minutos mais tarde, já terminado o café, pegou uma maleta preta média e foi até Jean-Pierre, acariciando sua orelha e dizendo:

- Nos veremos à noite. Trarei um presentinho para você.

------------//----------

Kamus foi até a garagem do prédio, especificamente até um magnífico Peugeot 607 prateado. Entrou no veículo, mas antes de dar a partida, pegou o celular e começou a digitar. Sempre que podia, mandava uma mensagem para Scorpio, e várias vezes já tentou ligar para ele, mas após o terceiro toque, desistia e desligava.

Terminado o serviço, começou a dirigir, fazendo o mesmo percurso de sempre. Estacionou em uma vaga perto da entrada do prédio onde trabalhava, o Marcheratta Company, um moderno edifício de vinte andares espelhados. Kamus entrou no prédio e foi direto para o elevador, onde apertou o botão para o décimo sétimo andar.

Um barulhinho anunciou que chegara ao andar desejado. Saiu e dirigiu-se para sua sala o mais rápido possível, onde encontrou um jovem loiro, de cabelos meio ondulados até os ombros, sentado em sua cadeira e ouvindo um Ipod, enquanto balançava a cabeça para frente e para trás. Kamus suspirou, preparando-se para falar algo, quando de repente o loiro, ainda de olhos fechados, levantou os braços e começou a cantar alto:

-WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIEEEEND!!! 

- Hyoga, pare com isso… - disse Kamus se aproximando, mas o outro continuou cantando. – Hyoga...

-AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING 'TILL THE END!!! 

-HYOGA! – Kamus deu um leve tapa no ombro do loiro, que pulou de susto e quase caiu da cadeira.

-Tio Kamus... Digo, Monsieur Lavoisier, bom dia!

-Bom dia, Hyoga... – falou Kamus sentando em sua cadeira e ligando o computador – Imagina se algum chefe entra na sala e o vê desse jeito... Já poderia dizer _Au Revoir_ ao estágio!

-Eu sei... Mas nenhum chefe entra aqui sem bater na porta... Só você e o Radamanthys –o loiro deu de ombros e Kamus o olhou feio – _M'Excuse..._

- Só não faça isso novamente, _ces't bien_?

- Pode deixar. Ah sim, a reunião será no vigésimo andar.

- Eu sei, Hyoga.

- Às dez horas.

- Eu sei, Hyoga...

- E não esqueça de levar os slides de apresentação.

- EU SEI, Hyoga! – falou, enquanto apertava com força os braços da cadeira.

- Muito bem então, já que não precisa de meus serviços de secretário no presente momento, estarei na mesa lá fora, atendendo suas ligações. – falou meio debochado. – Qualquer coisa, grita! –e saiu rindo da expressão contrariada do francês.

Já havia algum tempo que Kamus finalizava seus slides com os últimos dados para a reunião, quando o telefone tocou.

-Kamus falando.

-Kamus, é o Shaka. Preciso te enviar uns arquivos da última venda, entra na Internet para eu te passar.

-Muito bem, vou abrir o e-mail. Até mais. – Kamus pegou seus óculos e verificou que o arquivo que Shaka passara não era algo de tanta importância a ponto de mudar sua apresentação.

Começou a atualizar os dados, mas estava tão entretido que nem chegou a perceber certa agitação do lado de fora da sala, dando-se conta apenas quando sua porta foi aberta. Kamus lançou um breve olhar por sobre a armação fina de seus óculos, escondendo a decepção com seu visitante.

-Radamanthys, a que devo a honra?

-Nada, apenas queria saber como vai o andamento da apresentação... Não que eu duvide de sua capacidade, claro... – disse sentando-se de frente para o francês.

-Que bom, já que acredita mesmo nela, não vejo motivos para você continuar aqui. Se me der licença, preciso terminar isso...

-Sabe, eu tenho ingressos para estréia de uma peça... Não consigo recordar direito o nome... É algo como Manuelle ou Emma...

-Emanuelle? – Kamus parou de digitar e olhou diretamente para Radamanthys, que parecia extremamente satisfeito por ter total atenção do ruivo.

-Isso! Você gostaria de ir? – disse sorrindo vitorioso.

-Eu... –Kamus simplesmente estava louco para ver essa peça. Mas não conseguira ingressos na época e, agora, surgia essa oportunidade de ouro. Porém, teria que aturar a companhia de Radamanthys. Não que ele fosse desagradável, muito pelo contrário, era um homem bastante interessante, mas não estava muito a fim de ter alguém dando em cima de si a noite toda. – Não sei se terei tempo... É sexta, não é?

-Sim, é sexta-feira. Vamos, será divertido!

-Humm... Acho que posso ir... Mas assim que a peça acabar terei que ir para casa. Tenho compromissos importantes no sábado de manhã –leia-se "compromissos importantes" como: isso é apenas uma desculpa para que nosso encontro não passe disso.

-Problemas familiares? –perguntou preocupado.

-Não, de jeito nenhum! É que tem... –_'Pense, Kamus, pense!... Já sei!' _– ...um cano com vazamento no meu apartamento e o inconveniente do mecânico marcou de manhã bem cedo, então, tenho que estar lá para recebê-lo.

-Ah sim... Compreendo... Bem, ficamos apenas com o teatro, então... – disse levantando-se. –Daqui a pouco será a reunião, vamos almoçar juntos para discutir melhor isso. O vejo lá – e saiu da sala rapidamente.

-_Parfait!_... –falou sarcástico. –Agora eu vou almoçar com ele... – respirou fundo e voltou sua atenção para a apresentação.

------------//----------

A reunião foi como o esperado: os clientes ficaram satisfeitos e estavam dispostos a fechar negocio com eles. Kamus apertou inúmeras mãos e foi congratulado até por pessoas cujo máximo de aproximação que tinha era o clássico "bom dia", o que fazemos para a maioria das pessoas, diga-se de passagem.

Saiu da sala e foi direto para o escritório, tinha que sair daquele ambiente de puro puxa-saquismo, por falta de melhor expressão. Entrou e basicamente desabou na cadeira. Não que não gostasse do trabalho, gostava, até demais, mas aquele ambiente, por algum, motivo o sufocava.

Lançou um breve olhar para o computador.

-Quem sabe...? - _'Esperança é a ultima que morre... '. _Entrou no Chat e, com um sorriso, viu o nome que procurava: Scorpio // . –Achei que ele estaria na faculdade... – franziu o cenho. _'Será que ele mentiu ao dizer que era estudante? Será que o peguei no flagra? ...Não, ele não mentiria... Se bem que eu não tenho muitos motivos para confiar nele... Afinal é apenas alguém com quem eu converso... Pelo menos, deveria ser isso... Que patético se apaixonar por alguém desse jeito... ' _Kamus tinha consciência de que se apaixonara por Scorpio, e isso o incomodava.

**_Aquarius11_** diz:

_Ora, ora vejam quem eu encontrei tão cedo por aqui. _

---------------------------------------OoO-------------------------------------

Hikaru: É isso aí. Esse foi o segundo capitulo dessa pequena fic em primeiro lugar estamos muito agradecidas com as reviews \o/

Tsuki-chan: Oq uma chantagem não faz, neh? XD Mas sério, vcs não sabem o qnt essas reviews nos incentivam, afinal, escrevemos p vcs, então, é sempre bom ter um retorno, até msm para saber se estamos indo pelo caminho certo .

Hikaru: E aqui estão os agradecimentos especiais : **Paulety** (espero que esse capitulo tenha matado um pouco sua curiosidade XD e respondido algumas perguntas ); **Teffy-chan** ( Poison x Ice forever \o\ \o/o/ que bom que gostou da fic -); **Eowyn** ( muito obrigada pela review - espero que goste desse capitulo . ); **Yoros** (atendendo a seu pedido ai esta o outro capitulo da fic kisu) **TsukiTorres** (mt o brigada pela review e sim ela terá mais capítulos XDD)

Tsuki-chan: Bom, pessoas, é isso! Espero q tenham gostado e q continuem acompanhando a fic Ela é tão gostosa d ler XD (fã d carteirinha das fics da Hikaru e marketeira-mor) Bom, até a próxima \o/


	3. By the way

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Este trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

**Atenção: **O nome **Carlo di Angelis**, utilizado para o Máscara da Morte e o sobrenome **Thorsson**, utilizado para o Afrodite, são criações da **Pipe**. Todos os direitos reservados XD

------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------

_**Scorpio//**_ diz:

_Motivos maiores me impelem a usar a internet fora dos horários habituais. Um professor ausente é um deles._

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_E quais seriam os outros? Tolice acreditar que eu seja um deles._

_**Scorpio//**_ diz:

_Trabalhos, muitos trabalhos para entregar. Mas você é uma bela surpresa. Minha vez de perguntar: O que faz tão cedo aqui? _

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Eu estou no trabalho, mas logo mais terei um almoço/reunião e preciso manter as coisas em ordem._

_**Scorpio//**_ diz:

_Falando assim, parece chefe de uma grande empresa internacional._

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_E quem disse que eu não sou?_

_**Scorpio//**_ diz:

_Você mesmo, na conversa do dia 19 de abril. Estava reclamando do seu chefe._

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Boa memória. Tem razão, não sou chefe de uma empresa internacional. Mas também tenho meus subordinados._

_**Scorpio//**_ diz:

_Imagino se você não é um dos chefes mandões que todos odeiam._

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Eu não sou assim, mas conheço pessoas que são. Mas lembrar delas não está me fazendo bem. Alguns incidentes aconteceram hoje, e essas pessoas estavam envolvidas._

_**Scorpio// **_diz:

_Dia ruim? _

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Nada com que você deva se preocupar_

_**Scorpio // diz:**_

_Hun... Espero que elas não tenham acabado com seu bom-humor._

_**Aquarius11 diz**_

_Não, não acabaram. Aliás, apesar de tudo, tive uma boa notícia. Consegui ingressos para o teatro._

_**Scorpio // diz:**_

_Então você gosta das artes cênicas? Para que peça você conseguiu ingresso?_

_**Aquarius11 diz:**_

_Emanuelle. Estréia essa sexta-feira. E eu estarei lá._

--------------//-------------

Milo ficou estático. Aquarius estaria na estréia de uma peça, mas não seria uma peça qualquer. Seria Emanuelle, que é nada mais, nada menos, do que a peça que seu querido irmão estrelaria. E adivinha quem ele fez questão de colocar na primeira fila só para prestigiá-lo?

_**Scorpio // diz**_:

_Que bom. Parece ser muito boa, li algo sobre em algum lugar..._

Entenda-se como: tive meu irmão falando sobre ela desde que conseguiu o papel principal, ou seja, quase 3 meses.

_**Aquarius11 diz:**_

_É sim. E ainda será interpretado por um de meus atores favoritos: Afrodite Thorsson. Eu acompanho a carreira dele faz um tempo._

Milo gelou.

_**Scorpio // diz:**_

_Mesmo? Você é daquele tipo de fã que sabe tudo sobre a vida do artista ou só acompanha os filmes?_

_**Aquarius11 diz:**_

_Me encaixo na segunda categoria. A única coisa que desejo saber dele é sua carreira. Se não me interesso pela vida de um trabalhador, por que me interessaria pela de um ator?_

_**Scorpio // diz:**_

_Tem toda razão_.

Milo suspirou aliviado.

_**Aquarius11 diz:**_

_Já é hora de ir para o almoço/reunião. Espero poder falar com você esta noite._

_**Scorpio // diz:**_

_Já é hora do almoço? Nossa, melhor voltar para faculdade. Ainda tenho uma última aula... Adeus._

------------------//---------------

Milo recolheu seus livros o mais rápido que pôde, dizendo a Aioria que iria almoçar no lugar de sempre... O que provavelmente o outro não escutou, já que agora estava no celular com Marin.

No caminho até o restaurante ficou repensando sobre sua ultima conversa com Aquarius. '_Ele conhece meu irmão, mas quem nesse país não conhece? Mas que diabos? Você tá com medo de que, Milo? Ele não tem como te reconhecer no teatro, muito menos você reconhecê-lo! Isso! Relaxe... Não tem como vocês se encontrarem...Vocês não se conhecem...' _Aquele pensamento o incomodou. Realmente, ele não conhecia Aquarius, e nem tinha como conhecer. Saber que não ficaria com a pessoa que gosta em nome de uma mera fantasia começava a lhe parecer uma idéia ridícula.

Lembrou-se de que só entrara naquele Chat por uma brincadeira, e acabara encontrando Aquarius. Milo fora puxar assunto com o estranho, afinal, eram os únicos que usavam nomes de signos naquela sala. Foi uma coincidência muito feliz.

Desde então, passaram a conversar somente em janelas particulares e a Internet se resumia apenas a Aquarius. Um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios. Realmente, o destino é incrível. Já começara a aprofundar-se em seus devaneios quando sentiu uma mão pesada em seu ombro. Olhou para o dono e o sorriso se alargou.

-Milo, Milo, pare de sonhar acordado, aquela garçonete esta te chamando faz alguns minutos para fazer seu pedido.

-Desculpe, Deba, estou apenas um pouco distraído hoje –disse olhando para o homem a seu lado. Aldebaran fez um sinal para garçonete que entrou aliviada na cozinha – Fazendo os pedidos por mim agora?

-Eu fiz um prato especial hoje e queria que você provasse.

-Virei sua cobaia, Senhor-Chef-Cinco-Estrelas?

-Sim e sinta-se honrado por isso! – os dois riram. – Mas então você anda muuuito distraído ultimamente...

-Eu sei...

-E anda suspirando pelos cantos... –um garçom trouxe um chá gelado para Milo, que apenas concordou com Deba. – Com um olhar perdido... –Milo começou a beber – Na minha terra, isso é conhecido como paixão... – Milo engasgou. O brasileiro riu com gosto da cara do escorpiano, que tossia muito. – Acertei?

-Claro... Que... Não! –retrucou, recuperando o fôlego – Estou apenas distraído.

-Sei... Eu conheço?

-Aldebaran, não estou apaixonado então, por favor... – Deba continuava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha –Mas... Onde esta essa comida que não chega?! – falou olhando para entrada da cozinha.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Deixa para lá. Se você diz, eu finjo que acredito – Milo não respondeu, apenas lançou-lhe um olhar atravessado –E onde esta o outro "chefe"? – falou Aldebaran para uma outra garçonete, que se dirigia para a cozinha após atender um pedido de uma mesa de executivos. A garota apenas deu de ombros e entrou na cozinha.

-E quanto ao "finjo que acredito", nem vou me dignar a responder –o prato de Milo finalmente chegara e, além da aparência, o cheiro também estava maravilhoso –Ah, sim, mais uma coisa: por causa disso, vou comer de graça –completou enfiando uma garfada na boca.

Depois de mais um almoço animado com Aldebaran e Aioria, este e Milo voltaram para a faculdade. Ao término das aulas, começou a chover.

-Vem, eu peço para o motorista te levar em casa.

-Acha que eu sou feito de açúcar ou algo do tipo, é? –comentou Aioria debochado.

-... Quer mesmo que eu responda? Aliás, só estou oferecendo carona por educação, mas já que você não quer... –comentou o escorpiano, já entrando no carro.

-Hei! Eu nunca disse que não queria a carona! –disse indo atrás de Milo, que ria dentro do carro.

-Para de miar e entra logo!

--------------------//----------------

Kamus terminava de arrumar sua mesa quando ouviu batidinhas na porta. A um comando, Radamathys apareceu sorrindo.

-Podemos ir?

-Só um minuto, preciso terminar de arrumar isso.

-Certo, estarei esperando aqui fora – Kamus fez um meneio com a cabeça. Assim que o alemão se retirou, lançou um olhar para sua mesa e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, odiou ser tão organizado.

Radamanthys acompanhou Kamus até o restaurante que o ruivo costumava freqüentar, a alguns quarteirões da empresa. O alemão preferia que fossem em outro, mas como apenas figurões davam as caras por lá e era meio distante, decidiu não insistir.

Sentaram em uma mesa próxima à janela e fizeram o pedido.

-Muito bem, como a peça começa as nove, estava pensando em passar na sua casa lá pelas oito... – Kamus engoliu seco.

-Não é melhor nos encontrarmos logo no teatro? –cortou, tentando parecer despreocupado.

- Não, se eu passar na sua casa é melhor. Assim, você não gasta gasolina e evitamos um possível desencontro.

-É... Pensando assim... – _'Mas se pensarmos por outro lado, isso significa ficar dependente de você para voltar para casa... ' _–Bem, então avise quando estiver chegando.

-Claro... Você gosta do ator Afrodite Thorsson, não é?

-Sim, o acho muito talentoso... Por quê?

-Por nada. É que muitas pessoas vão o teatro apenas para vê-lo, já que se trata de um ator muito bonito...

-São pessoas assim que acabam com a arte. Desde quando ser bonito é sinal de talento? Se bem que, nos dias de hoje, beleza é quase um sinônimo... –comentou desgostoso.

-Não está sendo meio radical?

-Talvez... Mas diga-me da peça. Como conseguiu os ingressos? Estavam esgotados há semanas!

-Eu tenho meus contatos... –sorriu, enquanto o garçom chegava com os pedidos.

-E que belos contatos, arranjou dois ingressos! Não sabia que era admirador do teatro –disse, degustando de uma bela taça de vinho.

-Eu gosto, mas não sou um fã assíduo.

-Eu também não. Porém, amo artes cênicas. Acho incrível como alguém consegue nos fazer acreditar em uma historia falsa –quase riu de sua frase. E pensar que podia se considerar em uma peça.

-Anda tendo muitos pensamentos profundos... –comentou o alemão, servindo-se de um pedaço de carne.

-Eu sempre fui assim –disse displicentemente, saboreando um pouco da salada.

-Se você diz, então, esta tudo bem para mim –disse sorrindo gentilmente. _'Por que eu não me apaixonei por você? Seria tão mais fácil... ' _Pensou Kamus, devolvendo um sorriso melancólico –Ah sim, de novo, parabéns pela reunião. Foi fantástica! Os clientes saíram muitíssimo satisfeitos –e passaram o restante do almoço conversando sobre futuros projetos.

---------------//--------------

Milo finalmente chegou em casa, mas, como sempre, encontrou apenas os empregados. Tomou um banho e foi para seu quarto, colocando uma bermuda azul escura e prendendo seus cabelos em um rabo baixo. Ligou o rádio e pôs um CD para tocar, jogando-se na cama em seguida, balançando a cabeça no ritmo da música.

-I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined –cantava junto à voz calma, acompanhando a música –Feel the rain in your skin –levantou animado, cantando ainda mais alto – No one else can fell it for you. Only you can let it in. No one else, no one else can speak theses words on your lips. Dreach yourself in words unspoken. Live your life with arms wide open. Today is when your book begins. The rest is still… Unwritten.

Começou a rir enquanto continuava balançando a cabeça ao ritmo da música. Aumentou o som e apoiou-se na parede, sorrindo.

-Open up the dirty window… -Milo foi até o computador, tentado a ligá-lo para ver se Aquarius estava on-line –Será que devo?...Claro que eu quero falar com ele... Mas ele disse que tinha uma reunião... Será que já voltou?...Ahh vamos lá! –sentou-se em frente ao pc e esperou conectar, mas, infelizmente, Aquarius não estava – Bem, vou deixar uma mensagem no e-mail, pelo menos –quando terminou, resolveu descer até o jardim.

Desde pequeno, Milo passava horas naquele lugar, apenas sentindo o vento morno de fim de tarde bater em seu rosto. Seus cachos voavam levemente ao ritmo do vento. Sorriu, lembrando da época que brincava ali com Afrodite.

Um leve som de pneus em cascalho chamou sua atenção para a entrada principal, onde um discreto carro negro estacionava. Suspirou, indo receber seu irmão.

Afrodite saiu do carro falando no celular, parando apenas quando viu Milo.

-Espere um instante, sim? –falou para a pessoa do outro lado da linha – Maninho! –disse abraçando apertado o escorpiano –Faz tempo que você não me espera mais aqui –o outro apenas sorriu e virou-se para entrar. Afrodite continuou conversando no telefone –Eu tinha que cumprimentar meu irmão... Ora, Carlo, não precisa ficar tão irritado! –riu Dite.

Milo dirigiu-se para a sala de TV, onde ligou em um programa qualquer, tentando distrair-se. Aquarius estaria na peça de seu irmão. Apenas conseguia pensar nisso. _'Será que isso seria nosso primeiro encontro?...Mas não sei como ele é... Humm... '_

**Possibilidade de encontro n° 1:**

Durante o intervalo da peça, na intenção de dar uma esticada nas pernas, Milo decidiu caminhar pelos corredores. Depois de um tempo, vendo-se sozinho, parou e, apoiando-se na parede, soltou um longo suspiro.

-Como gostaria de te encontrar...

-Pois considere seu desejo atendido! –um homem alto e forte, moreno, cabelos escuros e um pouco compridos, usando roupa de toureiro o interpelou, agitando uma longa capa vermelha – Yo soy Aquarius!

'_... Isso é o máximo que minha imaginação hiperativa pode produzir!?...Pelo menos como roteirista de novela mexicana eu teria futuro... Vamos lá... ' _Milo trocou o canal em que passava um filme com Antonio Bandeiras.

**Possibilidade de encontro n°2:**

Aproveitando-se do breve intervalo, Milo levantou-se correndo, saindo pelos corredores à procura de um copo de água. Sim, ele estava com uma sede terrível! Afrodite que lhe perdoasse, mas ou ele bebia água ou seria o primeiro homem a ficar desidratado num ambiente de ar condicionado.

Saiu do teatro apressado, mas assim que colocou o pé no primeiro degrau do lado de fora, sua sede sumiu. Suspirou, e deu meia volta, quando uma voz lhe chamou a atenção:

-A peça esta tão ruim para você ter que sair desse jeito? – um homem vestido com um sobretudo negro, displicentemente sentado bem no meio das escadarias, o questionava de maneira calma. Por um instante, Milo pensou que fosse um mendigo, mas, pelas suas roupas, dava para perceber que tinha dinheiro – Então, acho que não estou perdendo nada... –comentou distraído, jogando seu cigarro no chão e apagando-o –Por que não se junta a mim para apreciar a lua? Está tão linda hoje... – o homem tinha cabelos curtos e lisos, castanho acobreados.

-Acho que me juntar a um estranho solitariamente sentado nas escadarias de um teatro não é dos programas mais interessantes... Muitos menos dos mais seguros.

-Mas quem disse que eu sou um estranho, querido Scorpio? – Milo arregalou os olhos – Surpreso? –o outro sorriu –Desde o momento em que te vi passar, correndo, diga-se de passagem, por essas escadas, tive certeza de que era meu amado Scorpio. Finalmente nos encontramos! – Milo corre emocionado para os braços do outro, ouvindo uma bela melodia romântica começar a tocar...

'_Pára tudo!!...Que coisa mais melosa... Ta na hora de desligar essa TV... Depois dizem que ela não influencia a imaginação das pessoas... ' _

Milo desligou a TV, ainda tendo tempo de ver que a mesma cena imaginada acabava com o ator agarrando um pescador gordinho.

-Se eu realmente te encontrasse, eu não te reconheceria... Nem você a mim... Você não passaria de mais um estranho com o qual eu cruzaria na rua... – sorriu triste, deitando-se no sofá – Essa é a vida, afinal...

-Então, maninho, posso saber o que te perturba tanto? – perguntou Afrodite, sentando-se no sofá e depositando as pernas de Milo em seu colo –Problemas?

-Não exatamente...

-Algo que eu possa fazer? – Milo negou com a cabeça. Ficaram em silencio, Milo perdido em pensamentos e Afrodite olhando para os lados, como se procurasse algo para iniciar um assunto.

-Pensando bem, se você conhecesse o sistema jurídico, acho que já dava para me ajudar... – disse levantando de um salto do sofá.

-Direito não é para mim... Apesar de já ter representado um advogado muito bem, diga-se de passagem...

-Mas é muito metido esse meu irmão! –riu Milo.

- Eu posso meu amor, é diferente! – disse rindo – Infelizmente, não vou poder ficar muito tempo, Carlo vai passar aqui para irmos jantar. Mas me sinto meio mal de te deixar aqui...

-Ora essa, Dite, deixe disso. Vai lá se divertir com seu amore, você merece – disse sorrindo amavelmente.

-Certo... – Dite deu um leve beijo no rosto do irmão.

-Enquanto você terá sua noite maravilhosa em companhia de seu não-tão-maravilhoso-assim namorado, eu vou para o meu quarto terminar uma pesquisa –desviou-se de uma almofada atirada pelo pisciano e subiu para seu quarto, ligando o computador. Não demorou muito e viu pela janela Afrodite sair em direção ao carro de Máscara, que estacionava em frente à casa. Os dois se beijaram e entraram no carro, partindo em seguida. '_Logo você ira morar com ele, não é, Dite? Duvido que alguém como o Mask queira morar numa casa como essa... Então, eu ficarei sozinho todos os dias... Essa noite é apenas um treino para o que me vai acontecer no futuro... '._

Milo começou a digitar sua pesquisa, só faltavam algumas páginas e ela estaria finalizada. Passaram-se longos minutos até que terminasse. Sentindo seus olhos pesados, resolveu que ia dormir, quando percebeu que Aquarius estava on-line.

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Boa noite. Já está tarde, não vai ao trabalho amanhã?_

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Vou sim, mas, pela sua pergunta, parece até que não queria me ver aqui. Para seu azar, tomei cafeína demais._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Não me entenda mal, mas, avaliando o horário em que nossas conversas acabam, seu horário de ir para cama já passou faz tempo._

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Você realmente presta atenção nas coisas. Hoje estou sem sono nenhum, além de ter resolvido dar a atenção merecida a meu querido Jean._

Milo sentiu uma leve pontada de ciúme.

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Jean?_

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Sim, ele andava muito carente, muito cabisbaixo, e eu resolvi dedicar esta noite a ele._

A "pontada" de ciúme de Milo estava começando a aumentar consideravelmente, quando algo no fundo de sua mente o avisou que já ouvira falar desse tal de Jean. '_Vamos, eu lembro dele... Jean, Jean... ' _Em um estalou, lembrou-se da primeira vez em que tal nome fora mencionado em uma conversa entre eles.

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Pelo visto, você realmente gosta do seu gato. Por um instante pensei que estivesse se referindo a uma pessoa, talvez um amante..._

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Ahh, você descobriu. Estava tão divertido imaginar você se remoendo de ciúmes, olhando para a tela do computador._

_**Scorpio//**_ diz:

_Não sabia que você tinha esse tipo de humor. E quem disse que eu estava com ciúmes? Você anda muito metido._

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Então vai me dizer que não estava jogando um verde para ver se eu estou comprometido?_

Milo releu sua ultima mensagem. Aquilo havia sido tão automático, simplesmente não conseguiu se controlar e acabou sendo exposto. Novamente.

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Ora, não confunda as coisas. Eu poderia apenas estar sugerindo, afinal, é normal as pessoas se relacionarem amorosamente._

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Esse é o caso? Você estava apenas sugerindo?_

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_E se eu estiver...?_

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Então eu ficarei muito envergonhado por ter falado isso com você._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Mal entendidos acontecem. Mas e se esse não for um deles?_

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Diria então que é melhor pararmos de fazer suposições e começássemos a dar certezas._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Mas eu não estou pronto para falar certezas._

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Certo, certo. Eu sei esperar... Essa conversa acabou tomando rumos um tanto quanto inesperados... Que tal mudarmos um pouco de assunto?_

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Isso é uma ótima idéia. Muito bem, o que fez você beber tanta cafeína?_

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Uma historia meio longa, mas eu vou contar. _

-------------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------------

Hikaru (tirando a teia de aranha) : Atares Sewer's o Retornoooo pelo menos por enquanto XD

Tsuki-chan: hey, pessoas, as almas penadas voltaram do além para postar mais um cap! XD

Hikaru: Eis aqui mais um capitulo p vcs Agradeço desde já a todos que comentaram vcs fazem nossos dias serem mais felizes XD

(rufem os tambores) Agradecimentos ultra mega hiper adventure tcha tcha tcha (o tcha tcha tcha eh patentiado XD) especiais a: **TsukiTorres , Teffy, Ayuki-san, Ilia Verseau, Paulety, ...Makie..., Gibreel, Lycan, DW03, NathalieChan. **

Tsuki-chan: Isso msm! nn Ahh, sim, gostaríamos d fazer uma pesquisa: quem leu a seção d pérolas na BtD quem não leu, vá lá ler! XD, gostaria q ela fosse transferida para cá? o.o

Hikaru: acho que soh ate uma próxima pessoas

Tsuki-chan: E eh isso n.n Obrigada pela paciência e esperamos não demorar mais p postar os próximos caps . Ateh uma próxima n.n Ahh, sim! o.o Quem vai na Friends? XDD


	4. Même si

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Este trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

**Atenção: **O nome **Carlo di Angelis**, utilizado para o Máscara da Morte e o sobrenome **Thorsson**, utilizado para o Afrodite, são criações da **Pipe**. Todos os direitos reservados XD

------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------

Kamus passou a tarde toda no escritório, terminando alguns assuntos pendentes. Olhou no relógio e viu que já eram quatro horas, ou seja, ainda faltavam duas horas para que seu expediente terminasse. Porém, hoje faria hora extra, então seriam mais algumas horas preso naquela sala.

-Hyoga... –chamou o sobrinho pelo interfone – Poderia trazer uma xícara de café, por favor? – o loiro respondeu afirmativamente. A máquina de expresso ficava perto da mesa do russo, que foi fazer o café reclamando de como se sentia um verdadeiro empregado doméstico naquela empresa.

-Aqui está –disse, entrando na sala e depositando a xícara com o líquido fervente em cima da mesa, virando-se para sair logo em seguida. Kamus nem sequer levantou os olhos do papel a sua frente.

-Muito obrigado, Hyoga e, antes que eu me esqueça, lembre-se de desligar o interfone antes de sair reclamando de como você é explorado aqui, sim? – Hyoga sentiu as bochechas arderem – Agora, se me der licença, eu preciso trabalhar.

**Número de cafés consumidos até o momento: 1**

Passado algum tempo, as pálpebras de Kamus começaram a pesar. Números começavam a se confundir na tela a sua frente, parágrafos se tornavam ilegíveis. _'Acho que vou descansar um pouco'. _O ruivo avisou ao sobrinho que iria dormir um pouco e que era para acordá-lo em meia hora, indo deitar-se em seguida no sofá do escritório.

Quando Kamus acordou, viu que já eram sete e vinte, e que, pelo silêncio do andar, a maioria das pessoas já tinha ido embora. Levantou-se, espreguiçando-se, e foi até a mesa de Hyoga, onde um papelzinho amarelo dizia:

"_Tio Kamus,_

_Você estava tão fofo chupando o dedão enquanto dormia que não pude acordá-lo ou deixar de tirar uma foto. Nos vemos amanhã._

_ Bjus, Oga"_

Kamus leu aquilo algumas vezes mais, somente para chegar à conclusão de que seu sobrinho andava muito atrevido. Com um suspiro, voltou ao escritório, pronto para encarar a pilha de papel que ainda faltava para terminar o dia.

Mas antes, foi até a máquina de expresso fazer mais um café para si. Sentou-se a mesa e começou a trabalhar.

**Número de cafés consumidos até o momento: 2**

Kamus estava completamente absorvido pelo trabalho, como acontecia na maioria das vezes. Não muito raramente, ele sentia-se como se seus movimentos se tornassem automáticos e como se ele nada mais passasse de um robô que segue ordens. E, com isso, ele sempre perdia a hora. Olhou no relógio e viu que já eram dez horas.

**Número de cafés consumidos até o momento: 7**

Pegou alguns papeis que faltavam, colocou-os numa pasta separada e saiu do escritório. Foi até o estacionamento, entrou no carro e iniciou seu ritual: ligou a chave e esperou 15 segundos contados. Ligou o rádio e deixou a musica clássica penetrar em seus ouvidos por um tempo, antes de começar a dirigir pelas ruas, agora já frias e meio desertas.

Após exatos vinte e cinco minutos ele chegou a seu apartamento. Deixou sua pasta na mesa da sala de jantar e foi direto para o banheiro. Tomou um relaxante banho frio e enxugou-se, vestindo a roupa já separada em cima da cama.

Foi até a estante e pegou seu laptop, recolheu a pasta e rapidamente dirigiu-se para cama, no intuito de terminar seus trabalhos. Estranhamente sentia-se bastante acordado e elétrico. O que, para Kamus, era algo absurdamente anormal.

Terminado o arquivo, agora poderia descansar. Desligou o laptop, colocou sue pijama preto de seda e fez uma trança frouxa no cabelo, desejando _"bonne nuit"_ para Jean Pierre, que se enroscou a seu lado na cama. Puxou o cobertor e fechou os olhos, pronto para dormir.

_1 hora depois..._

"_3651 carneirinhos... 3652 carneirinhos... Chega de carneiros!"' _Kamus levantou abruptamente, dando um susto em Jean, que acabou esparramado de costas no chão.

-_Pardon_, Jean... – disse Kamus olhando para o gato estirado no chão. – Vamos, amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo... – olhou para o relógio, vendo que já passava de uma da manhã – Estranho, por que será que eu não consigo dormir? ... – foi quando as palavras "excesso de cafeína" vieram a sua mente – _Parfait_... Já sei. Vou entrar na Internet. É uma boa idéia, não é Jean? – Jean, que ainda não saíra do chão, apenas miou. – Vou entender isso como um sim – Pegou o laptop e começou a navegar na Internet.

Depois de descobrir vários sites das maiores inutilidades possíveis, entrou em Chat, mas, infelizmente, Scorpio não estava. Resolveu esperar um pouco. Ficou acariciando Jean atrás das orelhas, enquanto o gato voltava a se ajeitar a seu lado. Um tempo depois, viu que seu querido Scorpio chegara.

_**Scorpio // **_diz:

_Boa noite. Esta tão tarde, não trabalha amanhã?_

----------------//------------

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Basicamente foi isso. Eu estava trabalhando na hora extra e perdi noção do numero de cafés que eu tomei._

_**Scorpio // **_diz:

_Ha Ha Ha. Olhando pelo lado bom, hoje terei companhia até a madrugada._

_**Aquarius11 **_diz:

_Avec certitude._

--------------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------------

Milo mal sentiu a semana passar. Quando deu conta de si, estava se arrumando para ir para ao teatro. Vestia uma roupa formal simples, já que hoje, especialmente, não queria chamar atenção. Usava uma blusa preta de linho e uma calça no mesmo tom, com sapatos e cinto também pretos. Prendeu seus cabelos num rabo de cavalo baixo, com uma pequena tira de cetim preto, conferindo-se no espelho.

-Do que está com medo, hein? Não é como se você andasse por aí com um placão luminoso na cabeça escrito "Hey, eu sou Scorpio!"

-Você realmente não bate bem da cabeça... Acorda Milo, estou te chamando faz tempo –o loiro olhou para um Máscara de braços cruzados parado a porta. – Vamos. Se não aparecermos logo, seu irmão terá um treco.

Milo assentiu e acompanhou Máscara até o carro. Respirando fundo, partiram rumo ao teatro. _'Vamos lá.'_

------------------------------------------------//---------------------------------------

-Miaaauu...

-Jean, _mon ami_, espero que esse miado seja de aprovação –comentou o francês, terminando de ajeitar a gola da camisa role –Não que eu ligue muito para a opinião dos outros... Ta certo, eu ligo um pouco. Então... – disse virando-se para o gato – Como estou? – o felino simplesmente se espreguiçou e deixou o quarto calmamente – Eu realmente preciso de mais amigos...

Kamus dirigiu-se para sala, onde estava depositado sobre a cadeira seu casaco. Vasculhou os bolsos, conferindo pela décima quinta vez se documentos, chave e carteira estavam lá.

-Certo... –checou o relógio, Radamanthys passaria ali em alguns minutos. – Agora é só esperar – sentou-se no sofá e ficou brincando com alguns fios soltos da almofada. Kamus vestia uma blusa de gola role verde-escura e uma calça social preta, combinando cinto e sapatos. Os cabelos estavam displicentemente presos em uma trança que caía lateralmente, deixando algumas mechas soltas, emoldurando o belo rosto.

O interfone tocou e o porteiro avisou que Radamanthys o aguardava no térreo. Kamus desceu e, após alguns, segundos encarava o vento frio que soprava nas ruas da cidade.

-Parece que alguém resolveu se arrumar... –comentou Radamanthys sorrindo. O alemão também estava deslumbrante: os cabelos propositalmente desarrumados, óculos escuros, blusa azul-escuro simples, com os primeiros botões abertos e calça social preta, tudo misteriosamente encoberto pelo longo sobretudo negro que usava.

-Olha quem esta falando...

-Gostou? –perguntou, o sorriso se alargando charmosamente.

-Posso dizer que tens bom gosto.

-Muito gentil de sua parte. Vamos? –Kamus assentiu e ambos entraram no carro.

---------------------------------------------------//------------------------------------------

-Milo, que diabos está acontecendo? Quem vai se apresentar é o Afrodite, e olha que o peixinho está mais calmo que você! – falou Máscara, sentado ao lado do loiro, que não parava de olhar para os lados, analisando qualquer um que chegasse – Por acaso está esperando alguém?

-NÃO! – saiu mais alto do que o planejado. –Digo, não. Eu só estou ansioso, o Dite falou dessa peça por meses.

-Sei... Então pare de encarar os outros –disse virando-se para o palco –Você esta assustando as pessoas –e apontou para uma garota que o olhava espantada. Milo deu um sorriso amarelo e resolveu não desgrudar mais os olhos do palco.

As luzes foram se apagando lentamente, até que todo o teatro estivesse tomado por uma leve penumbra, quebrada somente por uma luz provinda do centro do palco. As pesadas cortinas cor de sangue foram recolhidas, deixando o público apreciar uma bela mulher, vestida com roupas típicas do século XVIII. Esta caminhou até a frente do palco, armando sua sombrinha e encarando a platéia.

-_Dames et Monsieur_, permitam-me contar-lhes uma história. Meu nome é Emanuelle D'Alembert. Sou filha de nobres, sou rica, bela e prendada. A família D'Alembert é exemplo a ser seguido por toda a corte. Possuo dinheiro, amigos e muitos criados para satisfazer todos os meus mais sórdidos caprichos. Pretendentes? Os mais ricos e poderosos de toda a França. O que mais poderia eu desejar? Qualquer mulher sã de minha classe estaria satisfeita com tudo isso, certo? Mas não eu... Eu desejo... Muito mais...

O primeiro ato apresentava as personagens principais e suas relações. Logo que Afrodite apareceu, foi ruidosamente aplaudido. Ele era Allan D'Alembert, irmão mais velho de Emanuelle. E seu atual objeto de desejo.

-Eu ouvi dizer que _Madesmoiselle_ Bunnot estaria interessada em ti, meu irmão.

-Pois que fique ela sabendo que só tenho interesse em sua amizade, afinal nossos pais são companheiros de negócios, não ficaria bem para ele ter desafetos entre seus filhos e os do companheiro.

-_Oui... _Mas meu irmão, um homem como tu já deverias estar casado...

-Quer livrar-se tão rápido assim de mim, _petite_ Emanuelle? –a jovem ruiva sorriu –Apenas não posso me casar agora.

-Quanto mistério... Poderia saber o por quê?

-Logo descobrirás...

Após alguns turbulentos acontecimentos, Allan descobre as verdadeiras intenções de Emanuelle em relação a sua pessoa.

-Não vês que sou a única capaz de amá-lo por completo? Como podes ser tão cego!

-Cego!? Eu!? –disse em tom de desespero – Olhe para si própria! Como podes dizer que me ama carnalmente?

-Mas eu amo! – disse já chorando.

-Pare com isso! Já passou dos limites esta brincadeira!

-Não é brincadeira!

-_Clair que c'est!_ Emanuelle, sou seu irmão, peguei-te no colo, vi-te crescer. Sei muito bem o que é isso que chamas de amor!

-Por que não acreditas em mim!?

-Porque é apenas mais um de teus caprichos! O que sentes é vontade de tomar o proibido! Sempre foste assim! Quando diziam que não poderias ter era quando mais desejava! Mas esqueces que não é mais criança, está na hora de comportar-se como a mulher que deverias ser!

Emanuelle, em lagrimas, aproximou-se de Allan e deu-lhe um sonoro tapa no rosto. Máscara, na platéia, soltou um grunhido audível, fazendo Milo rir baixinho. A cena continua, terminando com Emanuelle beijando Allan a força. A essa altura, Máscara já xingava em italiano.

As cortinas foram fechadas e a luz novamente acesa. Uma voz suave anunciou o intervalo de vinte minutos.

-Você sabe que é apenas atuação, não é, Mask? –perguntou Milo sarcástico.

-Claro que sei!

-Então... Por que está emburrado? –um sorriso travesso dançava nos lábios do loiro.

-Me deixe em paz...

-Tadinho do Maskinha, ficou com ciuminhos! – disse rindo.

------------------------------------------------//------------------------------------

Kamus ficou tão absorto com a peça que só percebeu que Radamanthys segurava sua mão quando precisou desta para bater palmas. Puxou-a delicadamente, aplaudindo entusiasmado a primeira parte da peça.

-Desculpe –falou Radamanthys também levantando para aplaudir.

-Tudo bem. Com sua licença, vou ao _toillete_.

----------------//-----------------

Milo desviava-se de vários entusiastas pelo caminho, enquanto tentava entender o que Aioria falava animadamente ao telefone. Encontrou o banheiro e o adentrou, parando de frente ao espelho, conseguindo, finalmente, falar. Porém algo, ou melhor, alguém, lhe chamou a atenção.

Era o tipo de pessoa que chamava a atenção em qualquer lugar. Os longos cabelos tingidos de lavanda, pele alva, corpo esguio, até um pouco feminino, e exuberantes olhos verdes. Ah, sim, e duas peculiares pintinhas no lugar das sobrancelhas. Milo mirava-o discretamente pelo espelho, observando-o entrar numa cabina, quando o homem começou a cantarolar.

-Tout me revient Tout me ramène Tout me retient Tout me rappelle A ton corps et à tes mains. A tes mots et –

O choque foi tão grande que o escorpiano soltou o celular, que bateu na pia com um eco metálico e foi parar no chão, escorregando feito sabão pelo piso do banheiro.

-Droga, meu celular... –grunhiu Milo, recolhendo o objeto do chão e conferindo que a tela havia rachado – Desculpe... –falou, desculpando-se com os outros, que o olhavam espantados.

-Milo?Milo!?!?

-Aioria? To aqui! Pode falar –disse agradecendo que o aparelho ainda funcionava – Por que você me ligou agora?

-Ahh, é que eu esqueci que você ia ao teatro. Ia te chamar para ir ao Eagle.

-Aioria...?

-Sim?

-Imagina o dedo que eu to te mandando –e desligou o telefone. _'Eu vou matar aquele felino, me fez passar a maior vergonha só para me perguntar se queria ir ao Eagle!'_.

Saiu do banheiro apressado, quase batendo com um ruivo engomadinho na hora em que este entrava. Desculpou-se e saiu correndo.

-C'est un enfant! –resmungou o ruivo.

Recapitulando: Milo fora ao banheiro para tentar atender ao telefone em paz. Um homem muito bonito entra em uma das cabines e começa a cantarolar em francês. Poderia ser Aquarius. Milo entrando em pane.

Será que o suspeito de ser Aquarius já saíra do banheiro? Milo ficou esperando um pouco, fingindo procurar alguém. Alguns segundos depois, o misterioso homem de cabelos lavanda saiu do banheiro. Resolveu segui-lo, ele realmente poderia ser Aquarius, embora algo o dissesse que não era e que, mesmo que fosse, não estava a fim de saber. Infelizmente, seu lado James Bond já estava ligado.

-Mu, ande logo. A peça vai recomeçar daqui a pouco –disse um homem, indo de encontro ao estranho de cabelos lavanda, que agora Milo sabia chamar-se Mu.

-Professor Shion!? –falou o escorpiano surpreso, reconhecendo o homem que fora falar com Mu. Shion olhou-o e Milo ficou absurdamente sem-graça, dando-se conta que falara mais alto do que pretendia.

-Milo! Que surpresa! Mu, este é Milo Kelderas, um dos meus melhores alunos de direito. Milo, esse é Mu Shatri, meu sobrinho.

-Prazer –disse, apertando a mão de Mu, um pouco nervoso.

-O prazer é meu. É sempre bom conhecer futuros clientes, digo, alunos do Shion –comentou sorrindo.

-Hã? –falou Milo confuso

-Deixe para lá, Milo. É melhor irmos logo, daqui a pouco a peça vai começar. –repetiu o mais velho.

-Claro, tio. Foi um prazer, Milo.

-O prazer foi todo meu... –os dois se afastaram e Milo retornou automaticamente a seu assento – Será que é ele?

-Milo, já falei para parar de falar sozinho –comentou o ainda emburrado Máscara da Morte.

---------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------

A peça terminou de forma magnífica, sendo aplaudida de pé por vários minutos. E, como sempre, a atuação de Afrodite havia sido impecável. A atriz que interpretou Emanuelle, embora novata, também fez um excelente trabalho.

Após os agradecimentos, várias pessoas se dirigiram ao camarim, no intuito de congratular os atores.

-Milo, vá indo na frente. Combinei com um amigo que conseguiria passes para que ele entrasse no camarim. Encontro com você em alguns minutos – falou MdM se afastando de Milo.

-Certo.

Milo lutou contra uma multidão para poder chegar ao andar superior do teatro, onde ocorreria uma festa em homenagem aos atores, produtores e toda a equipe técnica.

O andar era bem grande e com várias mesas dispostas pelo salão, todas devidamente marcadas com os nomes dos convidados. Uma musica ambiente tocava e as pessoas começavam a entrar. Milo sentou-se à mesa 14, esperando um tempo sozinho por seu irmão e cunhado. _'Mu... Será que o sobrinho do Shion é Aquarius?... Sei lá... Ele é bonito, mas não acho que seja ele... Se bem que tem chances... Ele estava cantando em francês, veio à peça... Ta certo que muita gente aqui fala francês... Pode não ser ele... Acho que vou mandar uma mensagem... '_

Pegou o celular e enviou a seguinte mensagem:

"_Gostou da peça? Espero que sim. Mal posso esperar para falar com você novamente. Quando entrará de novo?"_

'_Agora é só esperar que ele entre na Internet e tentar puxar o assunto.'_

Nesse momento todas as atenções voltaram-se para uma porta lateral do salão, onde todo o elenco entrou junto. Vários flashes e uma salva de palmas receberam os atores. Dite radiava alegria. Após vários minutos posando e conversando com produtores, foi sentar-se junto a Milo e Máscara.

-De onde você surgiu?? – perguntou Milo para Máscara, que degustava calmamente uma taça de vinho.

-Estou aqui faz tempo. Você que estava todo entretido com o celular e nem me viu chegar ou te cumprimentar.

-Desculpe...

-Uxooo! –Dite chegou à mesa e praticamente pulou no pescoço do escorpiano – Amor, o que você achou? – disse, dando um selinho em Máscara, sentando-se ao seu lado logo em seguida.

-A peça é muito boa.

-Só isso?

-Você sabe que eu não sou critico de arte, nem nada. Eu gostei. Ponto.

-E a minha atuação? – Máscara revirou os olhos, mas quando ia responder, um fotógrafo os interpelou.

-Posso tirar uma foto dos três? – Dite, Máscara e Milo levantaram-se para a foto. – Obrigado. Vocês são Afrodite Thorsson, Milo Kelderas e Carlo Di Angelis, certo?

-Exatamente –respondeu o pisciano sorridente.

-Eu sou famoso também? –perguntou Milo brincando.

-Você é meu irmão, eles pesquisam essas coisas –comentou Afrodite sentando-se.

-Serio!?

-É claro. Você já deveria estar acostumado, já saiu umas três vezes nas revistas. Não esqueça que, alem de meu irmão, você ainda é bonito...

-Que modesto... –comentou sarcástico –Mas ainda é meio estranho para mim...

-Não tira pedaço, nem nada, então... Carlo, você não disse que vinha um amigo seu?

-Disse. Mas ele teve um acidente com a camisa e teve que ir.

-Acidente?

-Derramaram vinho na blusa dele.

-Credo, vinho mancha! Melhor mesmo ter ido.

---------------------------------------//-----------------------------------

Kamus entrou rapidamente em seu apartamento, acendendo a luz da sala e dando passagem para Rada.

-Pode colocar o sobretudo no braço da cadeira –disse, colocando as chaves sobre a mesinha de centro –Dê-me a camisa, que eu coloco para lavar logo.

-Não se preocupe Kamus.

-Foi minha culpa, eu tenho que arcar com as despesas. Se a mancha não sair, eu compro uma camisa nova.

-Já disse que não foi nada –disse retirando a camisa completamente manchada de vinho tinto. – Não precisa se preocupar. Aqui está. – entregou a camisa para Kamus, que a depositou no braço do sofá.

-Você é maior que eu... –comentou, mirando o alemão –Vou ver se tenho uma camisa para você usar – Kamus foi até seu quarto e começou a procurar pelas gavetas uma camisa para Radamanthys. A única coisa que encontrou foi uma antiga camisa branca, que um amigo havia lhe dado. Era bem grande e tinha a foto de um cachorrinho com cara de abandonado, abaixo dos dizeres "Necessito de abraços". Voltou para a sala, entregando a camisa meio encabulado – Desculpe, mas foi a única que eu encontrei...

-Sem problema –foi nesse instante que Radamanthys leu a camisa – Desculpe, mas posso perguntar por que você comprou essa camisa?

-Eu não comprei, me deram há muito tempo. Digamos que "esqueci" de tirar da gaveta. Pelo menos, teve utilidade. Eu vou colocar essa para lavar, sinta-se a vontade. – Kamus colocou a camisa na máquina e foi até a cozinha, onde preparou um chocolate quente.

Após alguns minutos voltou para sala com duas canecas ferventes. Surpreendeu-se com o fato de Radamanthys estar com Jean Pierre no colo. O gato se espreguiçava e ronronava.

-Mas ele é muito folgado... –disse colocando as canecas na mesinha de centro – Jean, saia daí –apenas se espreguiçou mais, enrolando-se feito uma bola, pronto para dormir – E ainda é atrevido.

-Deixe, ele é apenas simpático.

-Simpático? Você é uma das poucas pessoas de quem ele se aproxima assim.

-Devo me sentir honrado? –falou olhando para o gato –É chocolate quente?

-Sim. Gosta?

-Claro! Obrigado... Jean, sinto muito, mas terei que te tirar daqui – um tanto quanto contrariado o gato saiu do colo do outro, indo ajeitar-se no sofá – Bom garoto –sorriu o alemão –Então, gostou da peça? – perguntou.

-Adorei. As interpretações estavam ótimas. E, como sempre, Afrodite esteve magnífico –foram interrompidos por um discreto toque de sinos, vindo do bolso da calça de Kamus –Desculpe, é meu celular –Kamus pegou o aparelho e viu que era Scorpio. A mensagem em si não tinha nada demais, mas algo chamou a atenção de Kamus, que sorriu discretamente.

-Tudo bem? – perguntou Radamanthys.

-Sim. Nada demais –fechou o flip e voltou-se para Radamanthys. – Onde estávamos?

Ficaram alguns minutos a mais conversando, antes de Rada partir. Depois de ficar sozinho, Kamus pegou o celular e sentou-se no sofá, abrindo novamente a mensagem.

Scorpio mandara a mensagem alguns minutos após o fim da peça, perguntando o que achara da mesma. Como normalmente se faz esse tipo de pergunta no dia seguinte, só podia significar duas coisas: ou Scorpio tinha um poder de adivinhação excelente ou ele estava no teatro.

-------------------------------------------------//--------------------------------------------

Milo acordou bem tarde, já era quase meio dia. Andou cambaleante em direção ao banheiro, despindo-se e respirando fundo antes de entrar debaixo da água fria. Após o banho o escorpiano desceu até a cozinha, na esperança de encontrar algo para comer.

-Bom dia, Mestre Kelderas. Deseja algo para comer, certo? – perguntou um homem de uns cinqüenta anos, usando o tradicional uniforme de mordomo.

-Lendo mentes agora, Walter? – brincou.

-Eu vou pegar um lanche para o senhor. Com licença.

Milo foi até a sala de jantar para esperar seu lanche. Ficou observando o jardim da casa pela janela do cômodo, lembrando-se de quando chegara àquela enorme mansão. A primeira coisa que passou por sua jovem cabecinha loira foi como seria divertido brincar naquele jardim tão grande e colorido. Porém, a primeira vez que tentou, sua mãe adotiva brigara consigo por ter entrado todo sujo de lama em casa, o que obrigou o menino a começar a brincar escondido.

-Aqui está, senhor – disse Walter.

-Obrigado, Walter. Afrodite já saiu, creio eu.

-Sim, foi se preparar para o espetáculo de hoje à noite.

-A temporada é de um mês, certo? Coitado de meu irmão.

- Ele sempre gostou de ser o centro das atenções, Jovem Mestre, bem sabe que ele nunca se cansaria disso.

- É, é verdade... –o escorpiano riu.

-Preciso me retirar, Mestre. Ainda tenho afazeres a terminar. Com sua licença –fez uma breve reverência e afastou-se silenciosamente.

Milo ficou um tempo sozinho, apreciando o lanche que Walter trouxera, quando seu celular apitou com uma mensagem. Tirou-o do bolso e leu:

'_Bom dia! Espero não interromper nada importante, mas se puder entrar na Internet, seria ótimo. Preciso falar com você. '_

A mensagem era de Aquarius, mas se alguém ousasse mexer em seu celular, leria o nome "Vivian" escrito.

Milo entrou na Internet sem demora e lá estava Aquarius.

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Que bom que veio, precisava mesmo falar com você._

_**Scorpio // **_diz:

_Aconteceu algo sério?_

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Não, não diria isso.É que ontem recebi uma mensagem sua, perguntando sobre a peça._

_**Scorpio // **_diz:

_Sim, eu enviei. E você não me respondeu. Como foi a peça?_

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Excelente. Adorei o desempenho de Afrodite. Mas o fato mais curioso da noite foi mesmo sua mensagem._

_**Scorpio // **_diz:

_E o que minha mensagem teve de tão especial?_

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Você acredita em coincidências?_

_**Scorpio // **_diz:

_Por que a pergunta?_

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Você não acha interessante que a sua mensagem foi enviada após alguns minutos depois do final exato da peça?_

_**Scorpio // **_diz:

_E...?_

_**Aquarius11 **_diz:

_E, Mon Ange, isso quer dizer que você esteve no teatro ontem._

Milo ficou estático. Então ele sabia que fora ao teatro! Mas eles não se encontraram por lá e, mesmo que se encontrassem, não teriam como se reconhecer.

_**Scorpio // **_diz:

_Esta bem, eu estive no teatro para assistir a peça, sim._

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Será que chegamos a nos cruzar?_

_**Scorpio // **_diz:

_Pouco provável. Eu só levantei do meu lugar no intervalo, e ainda assim, fui direto para o banheiro._

_**Aquarius11 **_diz:

_Eu não diria pouco provável. Eu também só me levantei para ir ao banheiro, no horário do intervalo._

Foi quando a ficha caiu. Será que Aquarius realmente era o sobrinho de Shion? As evidencias batiam: Mu estava cantando em francês, foi à peça na estréia, e estava no banheiro na hora do intervalo.

_**Scorpio // **_diz:

_Então talvez tenhamos nos cruzado. O que você faria se tivesse me reconhecido?_

_**Aquarius11 **_diz:

_Não sei. Sinceramente, essa pergunta é difícil. Mas outra pergunta que estou me fazendo é porque não me disse que ia a peça?_

_**Scorpio // **_diz:

_Acho que fiquei com medo. Eu não estou pronto para te encontrar._

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Entendo... Muito bem então. Desculpe aborrecê-lo com esses assuntos. Também não gostaria de te encontrar ontem. Estava acompanhado e gostaria de te encontrar quando estivesse sozinho._

Mais um ponto para Mu ser Aquarius.

_**Scorpio // **_diz:

_Concordo com você. Quem sabe numa próxima não acabamos nos encontrando._

_**Aquarius11 **_diz:

_Estou contando com isso._

-----------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------

Avec certitude: Com certeza

Clair que c'est!: Claro que é!

Petite: pequena

C'est um enfant!: É uma criança!

Francês de tradutor de internet, perdoem-nos qualquer erro, nós AINDA não sabemos falar francês P

**oOoOo**

**Hikaru: **Sim mais um capitulo desta fic provável que demore o próximo por que estou com um pequeno bloqueio mental criativo ;; mas eu sinto que o troço ta quase vindo XDD

Tsuki-chan: Hello, pessoas nn Está aí mais um capítulo, espero q gostem /o/ Ahh, sim, algo q esqueci de mencionar no cap anterior: a música q o Miluxo canta chama-se Unwritten, e é da Natasha Beddingfield. É mt legal, tentem baixar D E a música q o Mu canta nesse cap chama-se Mon Ange, do Gregory Lemarchal, q tb é mt boa nn

Hikaru: Agora agradecimentos ao pessoal que comentou no ultimo capitulo -  
**Gebreel** (vc esteve na AF - foi mt bom neh ?Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo acho que não era o encontro que as pessoas imaginavam mas é o encontro que estava na minha kbça meio perturbada XD), **Lady Kourin** (bem eles não se conheceram pessoalmente mas kem sabe num próximo capitulo não muito distante hihihi), **Ayuki-san** (Realmente Kamus eh perfeito hiper fã desse francês ) **Nathalie chan** (o que que você imaginou p encontro agora EU fikei curiosa XD ... espero que tenha gostado desse cap ) **DW03** (o Milo eh meio lerdinho mas faz parte do charme dele num ? ) **Makie** (espero que goste desse cap . )


	5. So close

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Este trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

**Atenção: **O nome **Carlo di Angelis**, utilizado para o Máscara da Morte e o sobrenome **Thorsson**, utilizado para o Afrodite, são criações da **Pipe**. Todos os direitos reservados XD

------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------

Kamus bocejou e olhou para o relógio do computador, que indicava 18h48min, saindo da Internet logo em seguida. Mas que fique bem claro que só o fez porque tinha outros compromissos, sendo o principal deles um jantar com Shaka. Porém, antes, prometeu que daria carona a Hyoga até o shopping.

Depois do banho, confirmou o endereço do restaurante e escolheu uma roupa simples, uma bata estilo indiano branca e uma calça jeans claro. Ligou para Hyoga e avisou que já estava saindo.

Alguns minutos depois, estacionava em frente à casa do sobrinho, que o esperava na porta. O loiro se despediu de alguém dentro de casa e correu para dentro do carro.

-Hey, Tio. Obrigado pela carona –sorriu o jovem aquariano.

-Que nada Hyoga. Só tome cuidado para não voltar muito tarde, sabe como sua mãe fica.

-Não se preocupe, já tenho carona para voltar.

-Ahh, sim... Falando nisso, quando você vai me apresentar seu _amigo_? – falou, reforçando a última palavra.

-... Me deixa em paz...

-Ficou sem graça? – disse, abrindo um sorriso satisfeito.

-Já disse para você antes... Um dia você o conhecerá.

-Muito bem, então.

Chegaram ao shopping e Hyoga entrou apressado, com medo de estar atrasado, enquanto Kamus sorria ao volante.

-Essa juventude de hoje... –foi quando teve um estalo –Kamus Lavoisier, quanto anos você tem mesmo? Vinte e sete anos, ou seja, você _ainda_ não é velho. Pare de falar como se o fosse.

Seguiu em direção ao restaurante aonde iria se encontrar com Shaka. Nunca ouvira falar do tal lugar, mas o loiro assegurou-lhe de que era um local "família" e bem tranqüilo.

Kamus já dirigia a quase quarenta minutos desde que deixara Hyoga no shopping, e começava ter a leve sensação de que estava se afastando da civilização.

-Mon Dieu! Onde foi que ele resolveu escolher para jantar?! –começou a perder a paciência ao adentrar um bairro residencial bastante humilde. Resolveu estacionar o carro e ligar para o loiro. Detestava admitir, mas estava perdido.

-Alô?

-Shaka, é Kamus. Eu... Estou perdido.

-Bem que eu estranhei seu atraso. Onde você esta?

-Não sei, estou perdido, lembra?

-Percebi certa ironia?

-Sabe que seria incapaz desse tipo de coisa...

-De novo. Kamus, eu já te disse que assim você não consegue as coisas. Tem que ser mais educado com as pessoas. Lembra quando eu te conheci? Vo... –Shaka foi interrompido e tudo que Kamus conseguiu ouvir foi um grito de protesto do loiro.

-Kamus? ... Sim, sou eu. Olhe para sua esquerda. Esta vendo uma casa grande, de janelas verdes e porta branca?

-Sim.

-Olha para frente. Esta vendo, na esquina da rua, um homem vendendo sorvete?

-Sim, sim.

-Certo. Agora olhe para sua direita e diga se o homem mais bonito do mundo não esta na sua janela.

Kamus olhou para o lado e sorriu. O homem apoiado na sua janela desligou o celular e sorriu de volta.

-Sim, o homem mais bonito do mundo esta na minha janela –Kamus respondeu, antes de sair do carro e cumprimentar o amigo –Tudo bom, Mu?

---------------------------------------//-------------------------------------

-Ah, Aioria, eu não estou a fim de ir com vocês dois pro cinema. É que eu não tenho vocação pra candelabro, sabe?

- Mas Milo! Nós não saímos juntos há tanto tempo! E a Marin só terá folga esse fim de semana. Assim sendo, eu gostaria de passar esse tempinho com as duas pessoas que eu mais amo nesse mundo!

-Aioria... Você é muito chantagista, sabia?

-Funcionou, né?

-... Tudo bem, tudo bem, estarei no shopping em uma hora. Compre os ingressos pra mim...

-Ahh, que alegria contagia meu ser-

-... Para um filme que vocês não irão assistir.

-Mas, mas...

-Ou é isso ou eu nem vou.

-Está certo, então. Até daqui a pouco.

-Até – Milo desligou o telefone e respirou fundo. Tinha que tomar banho rápido. Como odiava essas idéias repentinas de Aioria! ... Se bem que sair faria bem para ele, aquela casa era muito grande, e não estava a fim de ficar sozinho. Vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camisa verde, ambas em tom escuro, optando por deixar os cabelos soltos.

Após alguns minutos já estava dentro do shopping, indo ao encontro de seu "adorado" amigo. Quando chegou em frente ao cinema, Aioria começou a acenar freneticamente, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Milo sorriu de volta e passou direto pelo leonino, indo cumprimentar Marin.

-Que foi? Não fala comigo, não? –resmungou Aioria indignado.

-Não enquanto continuar a acenar desse jeito em público ...

-Qual o problema? Eu só queria te cumprimentar demonstrando minha alegria ao te encontrar. Estava com muitas saudades de você –resmungou, parecendo uma criança emburrada.

- Aioria, você tem namorada. Evite falar coisas que façam as pessoas duvidarem de sua masculinidade.

-Engraçadinho...

-Bom, o filme vai começar daqui a pouco... É melhor entrarmos logo –comentou Marin, que se divertia com os dois.

-Muito bem, que filme irei assistir? –perguntou Milo sorrindo.

-Não sei, quem comprou os ingressos foi a Marin.

-Marin... Marin, minha querida, responda-me, por favor –falou Milo sorrindo forçado –Por acaso você comprou meu ingresso para a mesma sessão de vocês?

-Claro, Milo! Não iria te deixar sozinho em uma sala de cinema, né? – falou, um brilho sincero no olhar.

- Eu não devia ter aceitado esse convite... Pelo menos é algum filme bom?

- Um amigo do trabalho falou que era bem legal, que o fez refletir bastante e... Como foi mesmo a expressão que ele usou...? Ah, sim! Que o fez ter uma nova visão sobre a vida –completou a ruiva sorrindo.

-Ok, ok... Qual o nome do filme?

-O Quarto 1408!

-... –_'É, eu já imaginava que a Marin tinha uma tendência a ter amigos filósofos-suicidas, fãs de Stephen King... '_ – Eu realmente não deveria ter aceitado esse convite...

-----------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------

Kamus conversava amenidades com Shaka, enquanto Mu decidia que prato pedir.

-Então, Hyoga agora tem um pequeno romance...

-Sim, só que ele não quer me apresentar o garoto.

-Mas é claro! Você, além de tio, olha para as companhias dele como se fosse atravessar suas almas com cubinhos de gelo...

-Há. Há. Eu não sou tão ruim assim.

-Ah, é sim –comentou o ariano, fechando o cardápio e entrando na conversa –Você sempre lança uns olhares banhados de nitrogênio líquido pros amigos dele, quase como se precisassem passar por esse teste gelado pra chegarem perto dele.

-Mu! –falou Kamus, franzindo o cenho.

-Nem adianta me interromper. Meu lado professora primária está ligado no máximo hoje!

-Nem me diga... –murmurou Shaka, rolando os olhos.

-Disse algo, _Amor_? –Mu sorria de forma estranha.

-É sério, carneirinho, você está me assustando... –comentou o loiro, segurando a mão de Mu.

-Desculpe. Eu não queria, você sabe que eu não gosto de fazer isso, mas tive um dia muito cansativo... –Mu deitou a cabeça no ombro de Shaka, relaxando o corpo e fechando os olhos.

-Eu sei, mas não precisa agir assim –Shaka acariciava a cabeça do namorado.

-Vocês são lindos, mas, além do garçom estar parado aí a mais de 15 minutos esperando o bendito pedido, metade do restaurante está dando entrada em exames de diabetes –comentou o francês calmamente, sem retirar os olhos da carta de vinhos.

-Desculpe –disse Mu, dando um sorrisinho amarelo para o garçom –Eu vou querer este aqui –apontou um nome qualquer no menu.

Shaka estava extremamente vermelho, e mexia sem parar em uma mecha do cabelo, sinal crítico de que estava envergonhado.

-Isso foi muito embaraçoso... –sussurrou o loiro. Kamus começou a rir. Mu não agüentou e riu junto. –Parem, não tem graça!

-Ahh, Sha, não fizemos nada! Não temos culpa se sempre acabamos em uma situação desse tipo... –comentou Mu com ar inocente.

Mu começou a sussurrar uma espécie de música no ouvido de Shaka, tentando acalmá-lo. Kamus olhava a cena com um sorriso ameno no rosto. Imaginava se algum dia teria esse tipo de relação com alguém. Quase que instantaneamente, o nome de Scorpio veio a sua mente. Seu sorriso se alargou.

-Posso saber o motivo desse seu sorriso bobo, Monsieur Lavoisier? –brincou Mu –Kamus olhou-o nos olhos e sorriu. O ariano surpreendeu-se com o gesto, mas devolveu um sorriso gentil. Shaka olhava de um para outro sem entender muita coisa.

------------------------------------------------//----------------------------------------

Milo fez questão de sentar longe dos pombinhos, exatas quatro fileiras abaixo deles. E, como o filme não fazia muito seu tipo, resolveu comprar um balde de pipoca e um litro de refrigerante para se distrair. Sentou-se entre duas mulheres e dois homens, o resto da fileira estava ocupada.

Mal a sala escureceu e os trailers começaram a rodar, Milo percebeu que definitivamente aquele não era seu dia. As duas mulheres sentadas ao seu lado eram cinéfilas, logo, todos os filmes anunciados elas já ouviram algo sobre e discutiam animadamente suas impressões sobre eles.

Os dois homens a seu lado estavam em silêncio, a não ser por alguns _ruídos_. E Milo não demorou a descobrir o motivo. Os dois estavam no maior amasso! O escorpiano revirou os olhos, enfiando um monte de pipoca na boca.

-Eu não devia ter vindo...

------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------

Os três conversavam animadamente à mesa. Kamus apreciava demais aqueles raros momentos em que se reunia com os amigos, aquelas refeições nas quais podia esquecer seus problemas e apenas se concentrar em ouvir as conversas despretensiosas dos outros dois. Rir de forma espontânea, falar sobre assuntos os mais variados possíveis.

Desde que entrara com Shaka naquela empresa para estagiar, essas conversas eram uma de suas formas favoritas de desestressar e seguir em frente.

-Pois é, a partir da semana que vem meu inferno vai começar... –comentou Mu – Meu tio vai iniciar a semana de relatórios e, é claro, inúmeros alunos irão me procurar.

-Como se você realmente não gostasse disso, não é? –devolveu o ruivo, sorvendo um grande gole de vinho.

-Devo admitir que é a época de maior fatura, mas também é a época em que deixo de ter vida social para ser escravo da máquina registradora.

-Mas carneirinho, você sempre gosta de ver aquele lugar cheio! Eu sei disso –disse Shaka.

-É, você está certo. Falando nisso, eu tenho que ir. Preciso acordar cedo pra receber um carregamento novo amanhã – completou Mu.

-Sendo assim, ficarei um pouco mais, podem ir, se quiserem – falou Kamus.

-Tem certeza? –perguntou Shaka. Kamus concordou com a cabeça, dando um sorriso ameno –Então, pagamos nossa parte depois. Não vá para casa muito tarde, ok? –o francês encarou-o com uma sobrancelha erguida –Ahh, é, esqueci que estou falando com _Monsieur_ Kamus Lavoisier –debochou Shaka, fazendo um gesto largo com a mão. Kamus ergueu a outra sobrancelha e o loiro riu, despedindo-se em seguida. Mu acenou rapidamente e seguiu o namorado.

Kamus esperou os amigos desaparecerem pela porta e ordenou uma última taça de vinho. Não pretendia demorar muito, queria apenas ficar um pouco sozinho. Terminou o vinho, pagou a conta e foi em direção a seu carro, apoiando-se na porta e pegando o celular.

'_Só passando para desejar uma boa noite. Aproveite seu sábado._

_Até uma próxima' _

--------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------

Milo não agüentou por muito mais tempo o agarramento dos dois ou a tagarelice das mulheres, optando por sair do filme sem este ter acabado. Voltaria depois para encontrar Marin e Aioria. Pegou o resto de seu lanche e foi dar uma volta pelo shopping.

Sempre fora uma pessoa muito observadora, motivo pelo qual gastava horas rodando pelos lugares apenas observando os tipos que se encontravam no local. Lembrava-se muito bem de quando foi para a escola pela primeira vez, e sentara-se no fundo da sala por uma semana inteira. Após esse período, era uma das crianças mais extrovertidas da sala, pois tivera tempo de observar detalhadamente a todos e aprendera a lidar com a maioria.

Caminhou até uma área descoberta do shopping, mais afastada das lojas centrais e praças de alimentação e, por conseqüência, bem mais tranqüila que o resto. Sentou-se, sentindo o vento leve bater em seu rosto, permitindo-se cair em um momento de profunda meditação. Momento esse que foi interrompido pela vibração de seu celular, temporariamente esquecido no bolso da calça, o que fez o escorpiano dar um pulo e quase cair do banquinho. Praguejando, pegou o aparelho e viu que era Aioria.

-Bichano, me espera aí na porta do cinema, já estou indo –e se levantou, reparando que o mesmo casal do cinema acabara de chegar, provavelmente procurando um lugar mais tranqüilo para ficarem juntos. O mais baixo, de curiosos cabelos verdes, ficara completamente vermelho ao reconhecer Milo. O outro, loiro de olhos azuis, apenas abraçou o menor e guiou-o pela mão até o lugar que o escorpiano deixara vago. Milo afastou-se rapidamente, rindo baixinho.

-Finalmente apareceu! Estávamos preocupados com você! –comentou a "mãe" Aioria.

-Aioria... Você só percebeu que eu não estava mais lá quando o filme acabou _E_ porque a Marin falou, né? –comentou, cruzando os braços.

-Assim você me magoa, Mi...

-Quem não te conhece, que te compre, _gatinho_! –riu o loiro –Muito bem, já cumpri minha parte de melhor amigo. Agora é a _sua_ vez... – falou Milo, um sorriso travesso se espalhando pelo rosto moreno.

-Isso não vai prestar... –o sorriso do outro alargou-se mais ainda, fazendo Marin dar uma risadinha.

-Sabe como é, né, eu sou louco por milk-shake... Mas ando meio sem grana, principalmente por conta do cine...

-Já entendi, já entendi. Qual sabor?

-Morango... – os olhos do escorpiano brilharam –Bem consistente!

-Ok. Quer algo, Marin? –a ruiva pediu um suco e Aioria afastou-se, deixando os outros dois a sós. Milo piscou travesso, fazendo Marin abrir um grande sorriso, quando seu celular começou a tocar uma melodia única.

-Desculpe –pediu sem graça. Abriu o celular e leu a mensagem, digitando uma resposta imediatamente.

-Vivian? Eu conheço? –perguntou Marin gentil.

-Acho que não. É uma amiga da faculdade. Quer dizer, ela é de outro curso, mas da mesma universidade.

-Ah, sim. Mais uma de suas conquistas?

-Não... Dessa vez é diferente... –respondeu, sem conseguir conter um sorriso.

-Milo... Você está apaixonado? –perguntou, surpresa.

-Não sejamos tão extremos –respondeu, sem jeito –Mas essa é muito especial.

-Quem é especial? – Aioria chegava com o milk-shake e o suco da Marin.

-Oria, sabia que seu amigo aqui está apaixonado? –falou Marin com ar travesso.

-Ah, ta, daqui a uns dois meses ele desencana –respondeu sem muito entusiasmo.

-Acham mesmo que sou tão volúvel assim?! –falou, fingindo indignação.

-Admita que sua fama nesse sentido não é das melhores... –riu o leonino.

-Tudo bem, eu me rendo. Mas seu passado também não é assim, um berço de luz...

-Como é, senhor Kostos? –Marin perguntou, cruzando os braços.

-Nada demais e que você já não saiba –respondeu, aproximando-se e abraçando a ruiva.

-Acho bom –respondeu a ruiva, dando um selinho no namorado –Então, que tal darmos uma volta? –sorriu.

-Claro! –responderam os dois, contagiados pelo sorriso da outra.

----------------------------------------------------//----------------------------------

Kamus chegou a casa e foi recebido por um sonolento Jean. O gato se esfregou na perna do dono à guisa de boas vindas e voltou para o quarto. O ruivo depositou as chaves sobre a mesinha de centro e colocou seus recados da secretária eletrônica para tocar, não se surpreendendo ao notar que a maioria era sobre trabalho.

"_Kamus, aqui é o Radamanthys. Não sei se você já sabe, mas todo final de ano a empresa promove uma pequena confraternização na semana antes do Natal. E... Bem... Eu gostaria que você me acompanhasse. Eu te ligo amanhã de tarde, por volta das três horas. Até."_

Kamus não podia acreditar. Aquilo que o alemão havia chamado de "pequena confraternização" era a _só_ a maior festa que a empresa organizava, além de ser exclusiva para os donos e sócios de cargos mais altos, além de raros e importantes convidados. Normalmente acontecia na mansão dos donos e durava em torno de três dias. Claro, a festa não era só diversão. Muito do futuro de várias pessoas na empresa eram tratados entre as comemorações. Através da festa, os diretores demonstravam como é bom o ambiente da empresa, além de passar a idéia de um lugar confiável e estável.

Infelizmente e, por mais tentador que fosse, recusaria o convite de Radamanthys. Não era do tipo de pessoa que gostava de fazer social.

Dirigiu-se para seu quarto, onde encontrou Jean dormindo em cima de seu travesseiro. "_Folgado, non?_", mas resolveu não incomodá-lo, ajeitando as coisas para um banho. Não queria demorar muito mais a dormir, amanhã faria sua caminhada semanal.

Terminado o banho e já vestido o pijama, pegou o celular e verificou a mensagem que recebera mais cedo de Scorpio.

"_Boa noite pra você também. Saudades..."_

Armazenou a mensagem com um sorriso no rosto e deitou-se.

-------------------------------------------//---------------------------------------

Milo chegou a casa quase meia-noite e meia, achando que a encontraria mergulhada em silêncio. Para sua surpresa, encontrou Dite e Máscara na sala, assistindo a um filme.

-Uxo, venha assistir o filme conosco –chamou em gentil Afrodite, enchendo a boca de pipoca.

-Não sei, Dite... –respondeu o loiro, esgotado.

-Então vai dormir, você está acabado –respondeu Máscara abraçando o pisciano.

-Bem, já que você insiste tanto! –Milo sentou-se ao lado do italiano, um sorriso travesso brincando nos lábios –Estão assistindo o que?

-O Diabo Veste Prada –resmungou Máscara.

- Não parece ser seu tipo de filme –falou Milo tentando alcançar a bacia de pipoca.

-E não é. Mas já faz um bom tempo que não assisto filmes do estilo que gosto –respondeu, dando uma alfinetada no namorado, que apenas o ignorou.

-Mesmo? É, Dite, esse aí é pra casar, seus outros namorados não agüentavam satisfazer suas vontades nem por duas semanas! –brincou o escorpiano, provocando o irmão.

-Eu sei –sorriu Dite, dando um beijo na mão de Máscara, que estreitou o abraço, continuando a ver o filme.

------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------------

Vol.tando da hibernação

Hikaru: Sim nós voltamos versão 4.5 ò.ó

Hello pessoas - Tsuki entra passando o aspirador de pó - quanto tempo neh ?

Pois aí vai um novo cap da fic, espero que gostem /o um agradecimento especial a todos aqueles que leram e deixaram seus comentarios n.n E um "desculpe" pela longa ausencia x.x

Ahh, Princess Andrômeda o.o

Sobre a música, concordo q o Milo faça mais o estilo rock d ser, mas não eh pq vc tem jeito q rockeiro q vc sempre ouvirá rock. Ateh pq, em certas ocasiões, rock não tem nada a ver XD

E, sim, eh tradutor d internet XD Não falamos francês (ainda ò.ó), então, se puder nos ajudar, teria como corrigir os erros e mandar na review p gente? Estaria nos ajudando mt

Kissus da Tsuki

Hikaru: vamos la ao comentarios eu nao assisti Quarto 1408 sim eu tenhu medo desse tipo de filme x.x mas por sugestao da Tsuki ele foi o grande premiado falando em premiado eu nao torço mais p Oscar ¬¬ kem eu torço perde u.u

Agradecimentos especiais : **Kraken666** (desculpe a demoraaaa x.x mas tivemos imprevistos, travadas, momentos de autismo conjunto e so conseguimos agora x.x o Milo num eh retardado so meio lerdinho mas hoje em dia quem num eh XDDD) **Saga de Pijamas** (lendo a sua review eh q eu vi quanto tempo nao postavamos XDDD AF... muito obrigada pelo apoio \o/) **Athenas de Aries **(aqui esta um novo capitulo espero que esteja de seu agrado por que foi um parto e eu levei muito puxao de orelha de certo alguem neh Tsuki XD?) **Ayuki san**(sim sim o Milo é muito precipitado ele não parou para pensar que talvez e somente talvez existam mais de uma pessoa que saiba falar frances XD) **Yume Sangai**(muito obrigada pela review e que bom que gostou \o/ so desculpe pela demora a atualizar vamos tentar evitar isso XD) **DW03** (hihihi o motivo do "cliente" ja sera explicado e acredite num tem nada demais ...eu acho XDD) **Miyavi Kikumaru**(eu tive muitos bloqueios ao longo desses meses obrigada pela compreensão ;o;) Hydora(sei comoe é as vezes meu pc tb cria vida propria XD apesar de as vezes gostar q ocorra algumas trocas de casais p mim Milo e Kamus 4 ever - mas uns desvios de percurso num matam ngn ...) **Bruna**(aqui esta a continuaçao espero que goste e continue lendo kisus ) **Neko Lolita**(muito obrigada pelos adjetivos XDD eles fazem meu dia ser tãããão melhor ----)

Até uma proxima Hikaru \o/


	6. Quizás,quizás,quizás

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Este trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

**Atenção: **O nome **Carlo di Angelis**, utilizado para o Máscara da Morte e o sobrenome **Thorsson**, utilizado para o Afrodite, são criações da **Pipe**. Todos os direitos reservados XD

--OoO--

O relógio marcava oito horas quando Kamus finalmente terminou sua caminhada. Entrou em seu apartamento completamente suado, implorando por um banho. Dirigiu-se para o chuveiro, onde relaxou por quase meia hora, recuperando-se.

-Vamos tomar café da manhã, Jean? –Kamus foi ate a geladeira e serviu-se de uma jarra de suco de laranja. Caminhou até a sala com o copo na mão e sentou-se no sofá, acomodando Jean em seu colo. Distraiu-se com a televisão até perto das dez horas, quando resolveu ler um livro.

Deu por si por volta de uma da tarde, quando percebeu que ainda não tinha almoçado. Preparou uma salada rápida, apenas para forrar o estomago. Radamanthys disse que ligaria às três horas, e o francês já preparava as desculpas para não aceitar o convite.

--/--

Milo estava especialmente animado naquela manhã de domingo. Sua euforia era tanta que mal conseguia se concentrar no término de seu relatório.

_**20 minutos antes...**_

Milo estava sentado em cima da cama, de frente para seu laptop, terminando o relatório. Shion iniciaria a "Semana de Trabalhos" na semana seguinte, mas resolveu dar uma previa do que seria e passou um pequeno relatório para os alunos.

Tudo correndo tranqüilamente, até Afrodite adentrar seu quarto com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

-Afrodite... O que você fez? –brincou Milo, sorrindo de volta.

-Nada, bobinho... Você se lembra da Casa de Verão dos Lyons?

-Sim...

-Certo, então você sabe que aquele lugar é absolutamente ma-ra-vi-lho-so! Lembra-se das férias que passamos lá, não é?

-Claro que sim, Dite...

-E você sabe que o Mask sempre realiza uma festa de fim de ano, certo?

-Sei...

-Agora, vamos brincar!! Adivinha onde será a festa do Mask? –o pisciano alargou o sorriso

-Não!!... Lá??

-Sim!!

-Mas, como? Quero dizer, aquela casa deixou de ser hotel há uns dez anos, como ele conseguiu? -perguntou Milo levantando e quase derrubando o laptop.

**-**Pois é, o pai do Mask comprou o local há dez anos e sempre faz sua tradicional festa de fim de ano por lá.

-Menina, estou boba! – disse rindo.

-Você vai, não é?

-Lógico que vou! – riu satisfeito.

_**No presente...**_

Milo mal podia acreditar! Fora naquela casa que passara as melhores férias de sua vida e, agora, tinha a chance de retornar. Aquilo o deixara extremamente feliz. '_Ahhhhhh! Não acredito! Não acredito! Não acredito!... Depois eu digo que o Aioria que age como uma menina... Mas dane-se! Eu vou para Casa de Lyon!!_'. O escorpiano abandonara o trabalho e rodava pelo quarto, gesticulando animado, quando parou de repente.

-Ai, ai... Essa agitação deu fome... Vou lá embaixo comer alguma coisa.

--/--

Kamus deu um longo suspiro antes de atender ao telefone, apesar de já ter se preparado para falar com Radamanthys. Diria que infelizmente já havia marcado de passar as festas de fim de ano com sua irmã, compromisso que não poderia adiar.

-_Oui_?

-Olá Kamus! É o Radamanthys. Você recebeu minha mensagem?

-Sim, claro. Mas, infelizmente, terei de recusar o convite.

-Mesmo? Poderia saber motivo?

-Claro. Passarei as festas com a minha irmã.

-Sério?

-Sim...

-... Você tem certeza? – o tom de Radamanthys estava muito sério.

-... Sim.

-Você vai para o Caribe no final do ano?

-Não... Por quê? – o ruivo teve a ligeira sensação de que não devia ter respondido "não".

-Porque Hyoga, seu sobrinho, vem reclamando a alguns meses que terá de passar as férias longe de um tal de Shun, já que terá de viajar com os pais para o Caribe – agora Kamus teve a certeza de que não devia ter respondido "não".

-... – o francês estava mudo. Havia esquecido completamente da viagem, além do fato de Radamanthys ser extremamente atento – Muito bem Radamanthys, serei franco com você. Não estou muito a fim de ir para esse lugar, sabe?

-Entendo... Não há nada que eu possa fazer para convencê-lo?

-Acho que não.

-... Você guardaria um segredo?

-Sim, claro.

-Eu soube que Afrodite Thorsson irá.

-_Comme_? – Kamus tentou não demonstrar sua surpresa.

-Sim – respondeu com ar divertido –Ele foi convidado. Seria uma boa oportunidade para conversar com ele sem ser incomodado por repórteres e suas perguntas inúteis, do tipo "E a vida amorosa?" ou "Pretende ter filhos?" – completou, sorrindo.

-... Você realmente tem um poder de persuasão incrível.

-Eu não tenho muitos subordinados à toa... –riu o alemão –Então, posso confirmar sua presença?

-... Você sabe que sim – os dois conversaram mais um pouco e Kamus desligou o telefone. Sentiu uma movimentação a seu lado, observando Jean ajeitar-se no sofá – Eu sei, mas o que posso fazer, eu adoro o Thorsson. – Jean deu um miado longo em resposta – Pare de me olhar assim – reclamou, colocando uma almofada em cima do gato.

--/--

Milo levantou de um pulo, estava muito atrasado. Também pudera, ficara até uma da madrugada conversando com Aquarius, além de ter demorado muito mais que o normal para pegar no sono. Tomou uma ducha rápida e saiu pulando pelo corredor em direção à cozinha, vestindo-se pelo caminho.

-Ei moleque! Vai com calma, quase me atropelou – resmungou Mask, saindo do quarto de Afrodite. – Eu te levo. Com certeza dirijo mais rápido do que seu motorista.

-Ta bom, mas se vista depressa! – falou Milo terminando de colocar as meias.

-Quem ainda nem vestiu as calças aqui é você – disse fechando o ultimo botão da camisa. – Vai tomar café da manhã logo.

-Já vou, papai. – disse correndo escada a baixo. A única coisa que Milo conseguiu entender entre os resmungos de Máscara foram alguns palavrões italianos.

Tomou um copo de suco de laranja e pegou um pedaço de torrada, correndo em direção a garagem, onde Máscara o esperava.

-Finalmente – disse entrando no carro.

-Até parece que esperou muito. Aposto que o Afrodite te segurou lá em cima por uns bons dez minutos.

-Claro que não...

-Se você estivesse aqui há muito tempo, já teria ligado o carro e estaria na entrada da casa, buzinando.

-Muito espertinho Sherlock.

-Elementar, meu caro Watson – riu o escorpiano.

-Entra logo – Saíram da casa e Milo teve certeza de que realmente fora uma boa idéia ter aceitado a carona de Mask. Em quinze minutos fizeram o caminho que seu motorista costumava levar trinta. Mas o escorpiano teve a desagradável impressão de ter passado por cima de algo.

-Milo, lá na empresa estão abrindo alguns estágios para o pessoal de Direito que estiver interessado. O que você acha?

-Não, eu não estou muito interessado nessa área. Além disso, eu já consegui um estágio no Fórum.

-Então, conhece alguém interessado?

-Hum... Bem, eu conheço uma penca de pessoas que estão procurando estágio e adorariam trabalhar na sua empresa. Mas por que a pergunta? O estágio lá é muito concorrido.

-É sim. Mas o problema maior é o chefe da departiçao – Mask deu um leve sorriso. – Aliás, o chefe e o vice são os problemas.

-Como assim?

- O estagiário que mais durou com eles esse ano ficou lá por quatro meses.

-Nossa, quem são os demônios? – disse Milo rindo.

-Você já deve ter ouvido falar em Saga e Kanon Lapus, não é?

-Claro, eles são muito bons advogados.

-Sim, sim, ano passado o antigo chefe de advocacia se aposentou e escolhemos Saga para substituí-lo. Desde então, manter um estagiário lá está sendo um parto – riu o italiano.

-Mas se vocês já sabem disso, por que insistem em mantê-lo?

-Eles tornam o dia mais agradável... Chegamos!

Milo saiu do carro rindo, não acreditava o quão sádico Máscara podia ser.

-Bom dia, Milo.

- Bom dia, Aioria. – Milo sorriu largamente e colocou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Aioria. – Você ainda não tem estágio, não é?

--/--

Kamus terminou de tomar seu copo de leite e foi escovar os dentes. Ainda não acreditava que acabara aceitando ir para Casa dos Lyon com Radamanthys. Tudo por causa de seu lado fã-viciado em Thorsson. Mas o que mais dava raiva era o quão facilmente conseguira ser enrolado.

-Ele me convenceu de ir para lá, mas não conseguiria mais do que isso, não é? – perguntou para Jean que estava sentado a porta do banheiro. O gato apenas miou de forma um tanto quanto irônica aos ouvidos do francês –Eu não vou cair na dele. Sei muito bem que ele me convenceu, não para que eu tivesse uma conversa mais tranqüila com Thorsson, mas sim para ter momentos mais particulares comigo. Só que eu não cederei –disse se encarando no espelho. Ouviu ao fundo um pequeno miado de Jean que se assemelhava a uma risada. – Já chega Jean, hoje você não dorme na minha cama!

--/--

Milo terminava de arrumar sua mochila, quando ouviu Shion chamar seu nome e o de Aioria para terem uma conversa após o fim da aula.

-Sabe rapazes, não gosto muito de elogiar, mas você dois são os alunos que mais se destacam em minhas aulas e, como seu professor, gostaria que mantivessem o padrão – o ego dos rapazes atingiu as alturas com a frase de Shion – Porém, como os excelentes alunos que são, eu espero muito de vocês. Passarei a olhar com maior severidade os trabalhos de ambos.

-Bem, professor, se pudermos contar com a ajuda do senhor, teríamos resultados ainda melhores – comentou Aioria. Aquilo parecia ser exatamente o que Shion queria ouvir. O rosto do mais velho se iluminou.

-Meu caro Aioria, é claro que posso ajudá-los. Milo já conheceu meu sobrinho Mu, embora creia que você ainda não – Milo sentiu o coração acelerar – Ele é dono de uma livraria excelente aqui perto, os melhores e mais raros livros podem ser encontrados por lá. Lhes darei o endereço e o telefone do local, assim vocês podem... – Milo desligou. Shion continuava a falar animadamente com Aioria, mas para ele, somente as palavras _"O telefone do trabalho de Aquarius..."_ já haviam sido suficientes.

-Muito obrigado, professor. Nos esforçaremos ao máximo – despediu-se Aioria, arrastando Milo para fora da sala. – Milo? Milo, rapaz, acorda! Que houve contigo, cara? Você viajou legal depois de um tempo! O Shion falava com você e você nada!

-Me desculpe Oria, apenas me distraí.

-Sei... Bom, o endereço que ele nos deu é aqui por perto. Vamos dar uma passada lá e ver com esse tal de Mu se ele já não vai separando alguns livros para nós.

-Ah, não sei Oria, estou meio cansado, sabe?

-Só se for cansado de viajar. Vamos.

-Ta bom, ta bom...

--/--

-O Senhor Yago ligou duas vezes hoje e informou que precisava falar urgentemente com o senhor e senhor Radamanthys. Ele remarcou a reunião para as três da tarde. Foi só, até agora.

-Muito obrigado, Hyoga. Só mais uma coisa: leve estes papéis para Shaka e diga que preciso deles assinados ainda hoje. E nada de enrolação pelos corredores, ouviu bem?

-Sim senhor – respondeu o loiro, dando língua ao fechar a porta atrás de si.

Kamus parou o que fazia por um instante. Resolveu mandar uma mensagem para Scorpio. Algo o dizia que precisava falar com ele.

--/--

Milo e Aioria realmente se perguntavam como nunca tinham achado aquela livraria. Há anos freqüentavam uma muito mais distante e muito mais cara.

-Nós precisamos agradecer a Shion. Esse lugar é simplesmente fantástico!

-Com certeza. Mas, até agora, não vi ninguém atendendo – comentou o escorpiano, que olhava para todos os lados na esperança de encontrar Mu.

-Eu não conheço o sobrinho do Shion, então, não posso te ajudar.

-Desculpe, posso ajudá-los em algo? – Mu surgira atrás de Aioria com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, um tanto quanto macabro – Estava resolvendo alguns pedidos, mas agora estou à disposição de vocês – Aioria e Milo prestaram atenção ao redor e viram que quase todas as pessoas que estavam na loja eram de sua faculdade ou de sua própria sala.

-Milo – cochichou o leonino – Tenho a leve sensação que Shion manda todos que freqüentam suas aulas para cá.

-Você não é o único com essa sensação... – respondeu o loiro.

-Eu acho que te conheço – falou Mu olhando para Milo – Você é aquele aluno do Shion que eu conheci no teatro, não é? Milo, certo?

-Sim, sim, sou eu sim – sorriu de forma sincera por Mu ter lembrado seu nome – Estamos precisando de ajuda com alguns trabalhos.

-Oh, claro, fiquem a vontade. A sessão de direito é ali, onde estão aqueles outros alunos – apontou Mu sorrindo – Agora, peço licença a vocês – os dois caminharam até a estante indicada, selecionando alguns livros que lhes pareceram interessantes. Mal começou a folheá-los e o celular de Milo apitou o sinal de mensagem.

Um grupinho olhou feio, enquanto o escorpiano pedia desculpas com um aceno de cabeça. Olhou em direção a Mu, que lhe sorria, enquanto guardava o próprio celular no bolso da calça. '_Mu estava mexendo no celular agora pouco... Será que...!?' _

Abriu o celular e constatou que acabara de receber uma mensagem de Aquarius.

'_Caro Scorpio, estava pensando em você agora há pouco. Não pude deixar de reparar que ainda não nos falamos hoje. Espero poder te encontrar logo. _

_Aquarius_'

Milo lançou um olhar nervoso para Mu. Os indícios de que ele era Aquarius eram muito fortes. No entanto, uma voz insistente em sua cabeça continuava gritando que aquilo era apenas coincidência. Mu não era Aquarius.

-Quem dá ouvidos a vozes na cabeça acaba parando em um hospício – falou para si mesmo.

-Disse algo Milo? – perguntou Aioria com ar de riso – Sabe, quem fala sozinho também pode acabar em um hospício.

-Aioria, pegue essa sua cabeça anormalmente grande e vai – foi cortado por um coro de "shh" – Desculpem-me. Vou levar esse livro para casa. Você vem Aioria?

-Ainda não. Prometi para minha mãe que ia até o restaurante de Aioros.

-Por quê?

- Hoje é aniversario do meu pai. Vamos jantar lá.

-Certo, boa sorte, então – Milo foi até o caixa onde uma menina de cabelos muito loiros e compridos digitava algo no computador – Boa tarde. Eu vou levar esse aqui.

-Boa tarde... Esse livro está saindo bem. É aluno do tio do Senhor Shatri?

-Sou sim. Temos alguns relatórios importantes a serem entregues.

-Ah, certo. São 63,50. Boa sorte com os estudos.

-Muito obrigado... June – disse lendo o crachá da menina.

-De nada – sorriu de forma leve.

Milo chamou seu motorista e quando chegou a casa correu para o quarto, conectando-se a Internet, na esperança de encontrar Aquarius on-line.

_**Scorpio /**_ diz:

_Fiquei muito feliz com sua mensagem, mas há algum motivo em especial para ela?_

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Na verdade não, eu só senti que precisava mandá-la. Como está indo na faculdade?_

_**Scorpio / **_diz:

_Uma só palavra para você: atarefada. Mas estou dedicando esses minutos para relaxar um pouco. Aquarius... Uma vez você disse que tinha chefes e subordinados, certo?_

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Certo..._

_**Scorpio / **_diz:

_Quando você disse isso, você estava mentindo?_

Milo precisava saber aquilo. Se Aquarius negasse, a voz em sua cabeça estaria certa. E, bem no fundo, gostaria muito que estivesse.

--/--

Kamus não entendeu o motivo da pergunta repentina. _'O que ele esta querendo dizer...? Por que estará duvidando do que eu falei?'_

_**Aquarius11 **_diz:

_Você está duvidando de mim?_

_**Scorpio / **_diz:

_Estou com dúvidas._

_**Aquarius11 **_diz:

_Que tipo de dúvidas?_

_**Scorpio /**_ diz:

_Vou ser bem sincero com você. Acho que sei quem você é._

Kamus sentiu sua espinha gelar. Scorpio não tinha como saber quem ele era. Pelo menos, era isso que sempre dizia para si mesmo antes de dormir.

'_Acalme-se. Se ele está perguntando se era mentira é porque a pessoa que ele acredita ser eu ou não tem chefes ou não tem subordinados. '_

_**Aquarius11 **_diz:

_É mesmo...? Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que tinha chefes e subordinados. Parece que eu não sou quem você achava que eu era, não é?_

_**Scorpio / **_diz:

_É, tem razão. Seria muita coincidência._

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Eu poderia saber quem você achava que eu era?_

_**Scorpio / **_diz:

_Eu achava que você era o dono de uma livraria perto da minha faculdade._

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Nossa! E o que te fez chegar a essa conclusão?_

_**Scorpio / **_diz:

_Foi na peça do Thorsson. Eu sabia que você estaria lá e eu sei que você fala francês. E eu vi esse cara lá, que falava francês. Então meu professor de faculdade, que era tio dele, o apresentou a mim._

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Apenas por isso?_

_**Scorpio / **_diz:

_E hoje, quando eu estava na livraria, ele mexeu no celular no mesmo instante que eu recebi a sua mensagem. Então, acabei deduzindo isso._

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Isso realmente foi uma baita coincidência... Scorpio, você estuda direito, não é?_

_**Scorpio / **_diz:

_Sim, por quê?_

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Por nada, apenas queria confirmar. E esse seu professor, foi ele quem indicou a livraria do Pseudo-Aquarius?_

_**Scorpio / **_diz:

_Foi sim. Acho que eles devem ter algum tipo de acordo ou algo assim... ._

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Muito provável. Isso é muito comum entre parentes... Eu tenho uma reunião agora. Nos encontraremos depois. Até._

Kamus sentia seu coração bater acelerado. Não queria ser muito apressado como tinha sido Scorpio, mas as chances do professor de faculdade dele ser Shion eram muito altas.

Shion e Mu tinham ido à peça no mesmo dia que eles, além de ter sido o próprio Kamus que ensinara ao ariano o básico de francês. Isso queria dizer que Scorpio não era alguém muito distante de si. Seus pensamentos voavam, até serem interrompidos por Hyoga, que anunciava a reunião.

-Tio Kamus, a reunião começará dentro de quinze minutos.

--OoO--

Hikaru: olá pessoas felizes o/ não pensem q morremos nós viveremos para sempre pose de heroína Agora serio , desculpem a demora .

Tsuki: Bem, não adianta mt pedir desculpas pela demora, pq a gente vai tar sempre demorando msm XD Então, acostúmem-se ò.ó XD

Cap 6 fresquinho p vcs /o/ -rimou-

Eo 7 não tarda!! – Eh serio – Jah ta escrito soh falta betar

Hikaru: em resumo é isso agradecemos a todos que mandaram reviews \o/ vcs me fazem ficar mais hiperativa XD

**Agradecemos a: Ayuki-san , Saga de Pijamas, Neko Lolita, Miyavi Kikumaru, Haiana Aquarius-sama, Valkiriah,Princess Andromeda**

Por hoje é só pessoal!

Tsuki: Agradecemos de coração o apoio de vocês, e por ainda acreditarem que essa fic um dia terá seu fim XD O incentivo de vocês em forma de reviews é mt importante, obrigada n.n


	7. Suddenly I See

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Este trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

**Atenção: **O nome **Carlo di Angelis**, utilizado para o Máscara da Morte e o sobrenome **Thorsson**, utilizado para o Afrodite, são criações da **Pipe**. Todos os direitos reservados XD

--OoO--

Milo passou o resto do domingo trabalhando em seu relatório, um perceptível desânimo em iniciar a semana. Graças a Shion, não teria muito tempo para falar com Aquarius. Além disso, seu estágio começará na semana seguinte, ou seja, menos tempo livre ainda.

Mas o que realmente estava deixando o escorpiano chateado era, novamente, não saber a identidade de Aquarius. Bem no fundo já havia descartado a possibilidade de ser Mu, embora tenha descoberto que não se decepcionaria se ele o fosse.

Quando finalmente terminou a pesquisa já passava das onze e meia da noite. Agora, felizmente, só veria Shion e seus trabalhos na quarta.

--/--

A reunião correra tranqüila, apenas uma verificação-padrão de metas e apresentação de novos projetos. Kamus se preparava para deixar a sala quando foi interceptado por um homem um pouco mais alto que si, os longos cabelos loiros caindo abaixo dos quadris.

-Kamus meu amigo! Há quanto tempo não nos vemos! – disse com um sorriso notadamente falso.

-O que você quer Kanon? – o francês desviou do grego, saindo da sala e dirigindo-se para o elevador.

-Seu descaso me magoa, sabia? – disse fazendo biquinho.

-Desculpe a indelicadeza, é que ainda me choca o fato de ver como você teve a capacidade para se tornar um advogado tão bom. Seu irmão é até aceitável, mas você... – Kamus rolou os olhos, um ar ligeiramente divertido. Dizer que Saga era melhor que Kanon era para este pior do que bater o dedinho do pé na quina do sofá.

-Pois fique sabendo que minhas notas sempre foram melhores que as dele na faculdade! – resmungou, seguindo o ruivo.

-Eu sei disso. Mas ele foi o orador da turma de vocês.

-Grande coisa...

-E conseguiu arrancar lágrimas de seu pai com o discurso.

-Vai-te a m!, Kamus.

-Ahh, sim, eu também sou muito educado e não falo palavrões... – Saga acabara de entrar no elevador, já pegando o espírito da conversa – Meu caro Kamus, perdoe os maus modos de meu irmão.

-Não se preocupe meu caro Saga, já estou mais do que acostumado – respondeu sorrindo – Como foi a seleção dos estagiários?

-Foi muito interessante. Achamos um pessoal muito bom...

-Quanto tempo você acha que vão durar? – o ruivo alargara o sorriso, apressando-se para sair.

-Aproximadamente um mês – Kanon deixara a carranca de lado e voltara a se pronunciar, um sorriso macabro espalhando-se pelo rosto moreno.

O ruivo ria internamente ao voltar para sua sala. Saga, Kanon e ele haviam sido vizinhos praticamente a vida toda. Costumavam brincar que eram trigêmeos, sendo que um dos irmãos nascera com uma anomalia genética, o que explicava ser tão diferente dos outros dois.

Mas quando entraram para faculdade acabaram se afastando um pouco, chegando a ficar semanas sem se falar. A felicidade do trio foi imensa ao se descobrirem fazendo estágio no mesmo lugar e, mais tarde, trabalhando para a mesma empresa.

--/--

A terça fora extremamente monótona para Milo. O tempo parecia se arrastar, fazendo com que mal pudesse esperar para ir à livraria de Mu. O escorpiano realmente havia gostado do ambiente do lugar. Anunciado o fim das aulas, arrastou Aioria consigo.

O local estava um pouco mais vazio que da última vez, mas novamente Milo era capaz de dizer que quase todos os rostos eram da faculdade _e_ do curso de Direito. Ele e Aioria sentaram-se em uma das mesinhas de canto e pegaram os livros para terminar as tarefas do dia.

-Então Aioria? Como foi a entrevista de estágio?

-Eu estava um pouco nervoso de inicio, mas os entrevistadores me fizeram sentir à vontade. Os dois são bem famosos no ramo, ainda acho que você deveria ter aceitado a proposta.

-Não Aioria, você sabe que não quero ficar devendo favores a ninguém. Sei que se o Dite pedisse, Mask daria um jeito de me colocar lá dentro. Mas quero conseguir as coisas por mérito próprio. E depois, o estágio que consegui é muito bom.

-Sem dúvida. O concurso foi muito disputado e todas as glórias são suas. Agora, o tal de Saga Lapus parecer ser muito sensato e gentil, sorria para todos nós. Já o outro, Kanon Lapus, parecia mais severo, mas era gente boa. Ou era o contrário? – disse franzindo o cenho, tentando lembrar de algo que pudesse diferenciar os dois.

-Confundir seus chefes não parece uma boa idéia... Não para você, pelo menos... – respondeu o escorpiano rindo.

-Olá aos dois – disse Mu ao aproximar-se da mesa.

-Olá Mu! Como vai?

-Muito bem Milo, obrigado – respondeu sorrindo – Se quiserem algum livro ou lanchinho é só pedir, ok?

-Muito obrigado. – disse Milo sem conseguir evitar sorrir de volta – Ah, sim! Mu, que horas a loja costuma fechar?

-Costumamos fechar por volta das dez, mas hoje fecharemos mais cedo, às oito. E... Creio que ainda não fomos apresentados – disse Mu dirigindo-se a Aioria

-Que falta de educação a minha! – exclamou o escorpiano, dando um tapa na testa.

-Não se preocupe Milo – e virou-se sorrindo para Mu – Meu nome é Aioria Kostos, muito prazer.

-Muito prazer, Aioria. Mu Shatri. Fiquem a vontade – e retirou-se em direção a uma mesa onde era solicitado.

-Esse Mu é mesmo muito parecido com Shion – comentou o leonino, voltando a se concentrar em seu livro.

--/--

Kamus saiu do escritório e foi direto para o estacionamento, onde encontrou um Shaka displicentemente encostado em seu carro, falando ao celular. Aproximou-se intrigado, recebendo um rápido olhar do virginiano que ergueu-lhe o indicador, pedindo silêncio. Simplesmente odiava quando ele fazia isso.

O aquariano desligou o alarme do carro assustando o loiro com o barulho.

-Um momentinho, amor – disse Shaka à pessoa do outro lado da linha – Qual o seu problema? Eu pedi para esperar. – voltou-se para o telefone enquanto Kamus revirava os olhos – Sim, era o Kamus... Por isso que vim falar com ele... Eu sei... Daqui a pouco estou ai... Também te amo – e desligou.

-Muito bem, explique-se.

-Simples: meu carro está na oficina e Mu me pediu de última hora para ajudá-lo a levar umas encomendas para a casa dele.

-E por que não chama um táxi? – falou Kamus entrando no carro.

-Porque amigos existem para isso – o loiro sorriu divertido, já se acomodando no banco do carona.

-Você vai ficar me devendo essa – disse saindo do estacionamento.

--/--

Já eram quase oito da noite quando Milo e Aioria se dirigiram ao balcão para pagar a conta dos livros e dos cappuccinos consumidos. June os atendeu sorridente.

-Olá June! – disse Milo simpático – Terminamos por hoje.

-Muito bem. Contas separadas?

-Sim, por favor – Aioria estendeu um cartão de crédito para a loira.

-June, onde está o Mu? – perguntou o escorpiano, procurando-o pelo estabelecimento.

-Está lá fora, foi esperar o senhor Surat.

-Cliente VIP, é? – brincou.

-Com certeza! – disse June com segundas intenções na voz. Fez um sinal com a mão para que Milo se aproximasse. – Sabe – sussurrou – O Senhor Surat e Mu são namorados faz mais de um ano.

-Mesmo? – Milo agradecia que Mu não fosse Aquarius, não agüentaria saber que ele já era comprometido.

-Aham. Eles são muito discretos em relação a isso, sabe? Apesar de muita gente saber do relacionamento dos dois, você quase não percebe que eles passam de bons amigos.

-Muito interessante, mas temos que ir, amanhã tem aula. – disse Aioria claramente desconfortável com o assunto.

-Está bem – riu a loirinha – Voltem sempre!

Ao saírem se despediram de Mu, que estava sentado em um banquinho do lado de fora da loja. O motorista os aguardava do outro lado da rua. Logo após o terem alcançado, um carro prateado estacionou e dois homens desceram. Mu levantou-se e cumprimentou a ambos: um com um abraço fraterno e o outro com um selinho divertido.

--/--

Kamus e Shaka foram direto para os fundos, enquanto Mu e June fechavam a livraria.

Terminando de por as quatro caixas repletas de livros precisando de conserto no porta-malas, Kamus dirigiu-se a loirinha.

-Gostaria de carona? – perguntou bastante cavalheiresco – Estamos indo para a casa do Mu.

-Se não for incomodo... – disse sem graça.

-Claro que não. Entre.

O percurso foi marcado por conversas amistosas e reclamações sobre o -péssimo – gosto musical de Kamus.

-Eu lembro que toda vez que me buscava para sairmos você colocava esses CDs – disse Mu rindo.

-Mas naquela época você não reclamava! – falou Kamus, a expressão meio rabugenta se desfazendo em risos.

-Também, né? Mal tínhamos começado a namorar e eu já ia falar mal do seu gosto musical!? – imediatamente um clima desconfortável se instalou. A antiga relação entre Mu e Kamus sempre incomodara Shaka.

-Aqueles garotos que saíram por último da livraria são muito simpáticos, não acham? – June tentou amenizar.

-Ah, sim... Eram Milo e Aioria – respondeu o ariano sem graça. E novamente o assunto morreu.

-Obrigada pela carona – disse June um tempo depois, saindo do carro e entrando em um prédio alto e antigo.

-Não há de que... – pelo retrovisor, Kamus viu os namorados conversando baixinho. Provavelmente Mu estaria relembrando a Shaka que o relacionamento que teve com Kamus fora significativo, mas não se comparava ao que eles tinham hoje e que o loiro era a pessoa que ele amava acima de tudo.

Chegaram ao prédio de Mu e com um pouco de esforço levaram as quatro caixas de uma só vez.

-Bem, tudo chegou em perfeito estado. Meu serviço terminou – falou Kamus batendo um pouco de poeira de sua camisa – Vamos Shaka?

-Na verdade, eu vou ficar por aqui... – respondeu meio sem jeito.

-Sem problemas. Vou indo, então, estou um pouco cansado.

-Obrigado por tudo – disse Mu sorrindo.

-De nada. E Shaka – voltou-se para encarar o loiro – Não pense que eu vou esquecer que você me deve uma. Você e Mu. – disse dando uma piscadela para Mu.

-Pode deixar que a gente te paga com juros – brincou o ariano.

Kamus voltou ao seu apartamento mais aliviado. As conversas sobre seu relacionamento com Mu saiam sem querer, afinal, ficaram juntos por três anos. Tinha que se controlar mais para não mencionar o assunto perto de Shaka, ele ainda se magoava com aquilo.

-Boa noite Jean. Já vou levar sua comida – o gato o recebeu com um miado de aprovação.

--/--

A semana passou feito borrão. Milo ocupara-se tanto com trabalhos e relatórios que quando finalmente deu por si já era sexta e encontrava-se observando um Mu tentando expulsar educadamente os retardatários de sua loja.

-Milo, desculpe, mas já são seis horas e eu disse que iria fechar mais cedo – havia ganhado certa intimidade com o ariano, chegando a iniciar uma amizade – Hoje é uma data especial.

-Posso saber o que é? – perguntou enquanto guardava seus pertences.

-Faz exatamente dois anos que abri a loja – respondeu orgulhoso – Eu e uns amigos vamos comemorar.

-Mu, já estou indo me trocar, acha que consegue se virar? – June se aproximou retirando o avental com o logotipo da livraria.

-Claro. Pode deixar que eu fecho o caixa. Como ia dizendo... – Mu voltara-se para Milo – Por ser uma ocasião especial, vamos jantar no The Emperror. Sei que é meio caro, mas... – sorriu discreto.

-Esse é o restaurante da Rua Joanne Pian? – o ariano confirmou – O dono é irmão do Aioria.

-Sério?

-Sim, Aioros é o _chef_ de lá. Ele costuma ir à mesa dos clientes para dar-lhes boas vindas. Você verá como são praticamente gêmeos! – riu o escorpiano.

-Que bom que você me avisou! Imagina se fico o encarando com cara de bobo? – disse sorrindo – Vou fechar o caixa e me trocar.

-Espera! Eu ainda tenho que pagar! – e correu atrás de Mu.

-Pronto, agora já posso me trocar. Poderia olhar a loja por uns instantes? June ou eu voltaremos logo.

-Claro! – o escorpiano sorriu. Não estava a fim de voltar para casa e encarar seus pais adotivos, a loja era muito mais acolhedora.

Mal começou a rodar pelas prateleiras e ouviu o barulho da porta da frente sendo aberta.

-Desculpe, mas já estamos fechados – foi quando viu que eram os mesmo homens da outra vez – Perdão, achei que fossem clientes... – respondeu sem graça.

-Sem problemas – disse o ruivo com um sotaque um pouco carregado. Milo não pôde deixar de reparar como ambos eram extremamente bonitos. – Você é novo por aqui?

-Não, não, eu não trabalho aqui. Estou apenas olhando a loja enquanto Mu não volta. – respondeu rapidamente. A maneira como o ruivo o encarava era desconcertante.

-Então vamos esperar por aqui mesmo – o loiro sorriu simpático e acomodou-se em uma das mesas. – Eu disse para tomar cuidado – começou assim que o outro se sentou – Radamanthys já estava de olho em você há séculos!

-E você acha que eu não notei? Estou começando a ficar com muito medo dessa festa de fim de ano... – continuaram a conversa e Milo escolheu um livro para distrair-se.

Vez ou outra percebia com certa irritação que o ruivo o encarava como se algo no seu rosto fosse extremamente anormal. Seu nível de estresse já beirava o "perigoso" devido à semana exaustiva que tivera, não precisava de um desconhecido o olhando daquele jeito.

-Ainda bem que hoje é sexta. Aquele cara novo está me dando nos nervos, ele é muito puxa-saco!

-Qual é o nome dele mesmo? – Kamus desviara o olhar para Shaka.

-Shiryu. Ele está acabando com a minha paciência, a minha!

-Ele quer se encaixar. Tente compreendê-lo.

-Acho melhor encontrar outra forma... De preferência, uma menos chata! – Kamus sorriu, voltando um olhar curioso a Milo.

-Qual o é seu problema!? – o escorpiano fechou o livro com um estalo, encarando o ruivo ameaçadoramente.

-_Pardon...?_ – o aquariano foi pego de surpresa pelo rompante do outro.

-Você fica me encarando como se eu tivesse um nariz extra! – respondeu raivoso.

-Me desculpe se passei esta impressão. Não era de forma alguma intencional – respondeu de maneira extremamente polida.

-Não vai nem se explicar? – Milo já havia posto as mãos na cintura.

-Eu já me desculpei – seu tom agora era frio – Mas, se quer mesmo saber, são seus olhos. Mais precisamente a cor deles. Lembram-me as do meu gato – Shaka soltou uma gargalhada, murmurando algo que soou como "Péssima!".

-Oh Zeus! – respondeu debochado – Que cantada horrível! Se você dá cantada assim não quero nem imaginar o resto...!

-Como disse? – até as orelhas de Kamus estavam vermelhas. De raiva e constrangimento.

-Você ouviu. Além de solteiro é surdo? – riu cruzando os braços. Sabia que o ruivo bonitinho a sua frente não merecia a bronca. Mas precisava descontar um pouco.

-Escute aqui seu presunçoso, eu não tive a menor intenção de te cantar. Aliás, não teria _nenhum_ motivo para tal ato. E sim, eu estava te olhando por que a cor dos seus olhos realmente lembra muito a dos olhos do meu gato. Por sinal, o Jean deve ser muito mais inteligente e educado que você. Ele não sai discutindo com estranhos no meio da rua, achando que está sendo cantado. Não é narcisista e egocêntrico desse jeito. _Mon dieu, qui personne sans éducation__!_

-Nós já estamos atrasados. Kamus, por favor, volte para o carro – Mu interveio na discussão assim que voltara com June – Amor, Ju, acompanhem-no, vou terminar de trancar a loja.

Os três saíram e o ariano voltou-se para Milo, que continuava parado no mesmo lugar, extremamente pálido, encarando o espaço vazio anteriormente ocupado por Kamus.

-Milo...? Milo?! Você está bem? – disse puxando uma cadeira e sentando o escorpiano – O que houve aqui? Por que discutiam?

-F-foi uma bobagem... U-Um mal entendido. Eu vou voltar para casa agora, peça desculpas a ele por mim. Eu me excedi. – e saiu apressado, tremendo dos pés a cabeça.

Milo praticamente jogou-se dentro do carro, ficando mudo a viagem inteira. _"É francês... Tem um gato... Chama-se Jean..."_. Cadê? Cadê aquela voz na sua cabeça? Por que ela não gritava que estava enganado novamente? Por que ela não dizia que aquele ruivo não era Aquarius?

--/--

Após alguns longos minutos, finalmente chegaram ao restaurante. Foram logo ao encontro de Shion e dos demais parentes de Mu, sentindo-se aliviados ao acomodarem-se em suas respectivas cadeiras. Não agüentavam mais ouvir Kamus reclamar sobre Milo.

-Mas afinal, de quem exatamente você está falando, Kamus? – perguntou Shion, respondendo aos olhares mortais de Mu, Shaka e June com um sorriso sádico.

-Um qualquer que estava na livraria do Mu – respondeu gelado.

-Se estava na livraria, provavelmente esse "qualquer" era meu aluno – respondeu, saboreando o vinho tinto.

-É sim tio, é o Milo – respondeu Mu cansado.

-Nossa, mas para que tanta reclamação? – os três explicaram tudo para o ariano – Ah, entendo. Ele deve estar estressado com os trabalhos que eu passei. É bem típico dos meus alunos, só que normalmente eles descontam em casa, não em um estranho ocasional. Acho que esse Milo é mesmo bastante especial... – sorriu largamente para o francês.

-Não creio... – resmungou Kamus. Após mais algumas reclamações do ruivo, o jantar correu normalmente, entre risos e conversas banais.

-Estão gostando da refeição? – uma voz grave aproximou-se da mesa.

-Bem que o Milo falou! Você é mesmo a cara do Aioria – comentou Mu impressionado.

-Você conhece meu irmão? – perguntou Aioros surpreso.

-Ele freqüenta minha livraria – respondeu sorridente.

-Ah, então você é o Mu, não é? – o ariano confirmou – Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, sou Aioros Kostos, _chef_ do The Emperror e irmão mais velho do Aioria. Sintam-se a vontade, espero que apreciem a refeição. Com licença. –sorriu e retirou-se sob um coro de "Obrigado!".

--/--

Milo tomou um banho gelado e se deitou. Não conseguia acreditar. Na mesma semana que confirma que Mu não é Aquarius, descobre que talvez seu amigo o seja!

-Isso já é demais para mim... Amanhã eu penso com mais clareza.

_**Alguns minutos depois...**_

-Vou entrar na Internet, preciso tirar essa dúvida. Espero que Aquarius esteja lá.

Após a meia-noite Aquarius finalmente apareceu.

_**Scorpio / **_diz:

_Finalmente consegui te encontrar. Não nos falamos a semana toda._

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Eu te mandei algumas mensagens, mas você não respondeu..._

_**Scorpio /**_ diz:

_Não tive tempo, essa semana foi um inferno._

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Sei... Essa próxima semana vai ser assim também? Por que se for nem perderei meu tempo tentando falar com você._

_**Scorpio /**_ diz:

_Está meio irritado, não? E semana que vem estarei um pouco mais livre, meus trabalhos estão quase terminando. Só que começarei o estágio..._

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Desculpe. É que aconteceram coisas hoje que me deixaram irritado._

Milo sentiu seu coração começar a bater no cérebro.

_**Scorpio /**_ diz:

_Algum problema no trabalho?_

_**Aquarius11 **_diz:

_Na verdade, não. Foi depois do trabalho. Estava indo comemorar uma data especial com alguns amigos e passei na livraria de um deles. Foi aí que meu dia ficou péssimo._

_**Scorpio /**_ diz:

_O que houve de tão grave?_

_**Aquarius11 **_diz:

_Um moleque muito do metido estava lá. E do nada ele começou a me passar sermão sobre coisas que normalmente você não discute com um estranho. E tudo começou por que eu disse que a cor dos olhos dele era igual as do Jean._

_**Scorpio /**_ diz:

_Que idiota! Mas ele falou o que exatamente?_

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Ele insinuou que eu o estava cantando! Como se eu fosse me interessar por ele!_

_**Scorpio /**_diz:

_E por que não? Ele era tão feio assim? _

Sim, Milo estava se sentindo um pouco ofendido.

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Não, muito pelo contrario. Era uma das pessoas mais bonitas que já vi. Mas não me interessaria por ele, não agora._

_**Scorpio /**_ diz:

_Isso tem algo haver comigo?_

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_Exato._

_**Scorpio /**_ diz:

_Você não deveria dizer esse tipo de coisa. Vai aumentar o meu nada pequeno ego!_

_**Aquarius11 **_diz:

_Confiança é uma virtude. E já havia notado que você a possui em demasia._

_**Scorpio /**_ diz:

_Há! Sou tão transparente assim?_

_**Aquarius11**_ diz:

_E isso é mais um fator que me faz gostar ainda mais de você._

_**Scorpio / **_diz:

_Viu? Ego nas alturas!_

--/--

Kamus acordou por volta das dez no sábado. Não só havia ficado até tarde no restaurante, como também fora dormir depois das três da manhã conversando com Scorpio.

-_BonJour, Jean_ – cumprimentou o gato esparramado ao seu lado, recebendo um ronronar sonolento em resposta – Maldito gato que entra em coma quando dorme.

O francês resolveu esperar o meio-dia para apenas almoçar. Tomou um banho rápido e pegou o celular, que indicava cinco mensagens recebidas.

-Todas as mensagens são do Radamanthys – disse um tanto quanto surpreso – Bem, vamos ver o que ele quer... – sentou-se no sofá e começou a lê-las.

'_Caro Kamus, apenas para avisar que confirmei sua ida como meu acompanhante a Casa dos Lyon. Abraço. '_

'_Estava pensando em almoçar com você amanhã. Tem planos?'_

'_Por favor, responda, preciso fazer reservas. '_

'_Já é meia noite, mas sei que fica acordado. Se não estiver, assim que acordar, me avise. '_ – Como assim 'eu sei que fica acordado'? Anda me espionando, é?

'_Ah sim! Disseram que vai estar bem frio na festa de fim de ano, leve roupas quentes. Se não tiver muitas, pode pegar algumas minhas emprestadas. Beijos'_

-Acho melhor confirmar essa viagem logo... – com um suspiro, pegou o telefone e discou. Radamanthys atendeu após alguns toques.

-Pois não?

-Radamanthys, é o Kamus. Recebi suas mensagens, mas só pude ligar agora.

-Kamus, que bom que ligou! Então, vamos almoçar?

-Bem... Não sei se é uma boa idéia...

-Por quê? Está com medo que eu te ataque? – disse rindo.

-E se eu disser que sim?

-Eu diria que eu nunca te atacaria em público.

-Eu prefiro não arriscar. Vou almoçar em casa hoje.

-Se você prefere...

-E quanto à viagem, não se preocupe. Roupa de frio eu tenho suficiente. Muito obrigado. – disse seco.

-Aconteceu algo? Você parece de mau humor.

-Apenas algumas pessoas inconvenientes e sem-noção que cruzaram meu caminho ontem à noite.

-Nossa. Essa pessoa realmente deve ter te balançado. Você não se irrita nem com a Ângela do RH! E olha que ela tem o dom para irritar.

-Para você ter uma idéia de quão sem-noção a pessoa era... E me desculpe se pareci rude, não foi minha intenção.

-Não é como se fosse a primeira vez. Estamos resolvidos então. Até segunda-feira.

-Até segunda. Adeus –e desligou o telefone.

Kamus jogou-se no sofá e ficou encarando o teto. Precisava relaxar um pouco, não estava se reconhecendo. Como pôde deixar um estranho o perturbar tanto assim?

-O que deu em você Kamus?

--/--

Milo dormiu muito mal durante a noite. Agora tinha 99,9 de chances do amigo de Mu ser Aquarius.

-Lembre-se, querido Milo, a Lei de Murphy existe e tem um efeito muito maior sobre você do que eu gostaria então esse 0,1 de negativa pode ser o correto... Ahh, mas dessa vez eu realmente não me importaria se o ruivinho fosse Aquarius... Não me importaria nem um pouco... – um sorriso safado se alargou pelo rosto do moreno.

-Posso saber o porquê dessa sua cara de maníaco pervertido? – Afrodite entrava no quarto com uma bandeja na mão.

-Você conhece um ato chamado "bater a porta"? – perguntou Milo que tinha pulado da cama de susto.

-E você, conhece? – respondeu, uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Ai, Dite!! Não me faça lembrar dessa cena terrível que marcou a minha infância! – fez um gesto largo com a mão.

-Você que deveria ter batido na porta antes de entrar correndo pelo quarto dos outros.

-Fala sério, eu era uma criança, não tinha noção das coisas.

-Não mudou muito desde aquela época, né?

-Quieto...

** Flashback Início **

Milo acabara de voltar da escola e estava mais elétrico do que o normal. Indício de que as férias de verão finalmente haviam chegado.

Subiu para o quarto correndo, ignorando completamente os gritos da governanta sobre seus sapatos sujos de terra. Tomou um banho rápido e trocou de roupa, pegou o que precisava e entrou correndo no quarto de seu irmão mais velho.

-DITEEEEEEEEE! – pulou com tudo em cima da cama, onde Afrodite dormia com um creme verde espalhado pelo rosto, rolinhos no cabelo e babava em seu coelho de pelúcia favorito: Klum. – ARRRRRGHHHH!!

** Flashback Fim **

-Eu tive que colocar o Klum na lavanderia por uma semana.

-Você que era exagerado, eu nem cheguei a manchar o bicho.

-Ele era especial, ele me protegia dos monstros do armário!

-Você tinha uma imaginação muito fértil, Milo.

-Ainda tenho. Só que hoje em dia meus devaneios são... Diferentes... – concluiu baixinho.

-Eu tenho ouvido de tuberculoso, sabia? – falou rindo - Adoro seus comentários.

-É dom de fofoqueiro – respondeu sem-graça.

-Ah, acalme-se, você já é bem grandinho. Aliás, foi um desses devaneios que colocou aquele sorriso tarado no seu rosto?

-E se for...?

-Acho que me absterei de detalhes. E eu vim aqui te convidar para sair comigo hoje à noite. Vai ter um evento social na casa do Carlo e ele nos convidou.

-Para você estar me convidando só pode existir dois motivos: ou vocês brigaram ou ele vai ter que dar uma de puxa-saco e te largar a noite toda.

-Vai se ferrar, querido irmão... E sim, eu preciso de uma companhia que não fique dizendo o tempo todo que eu estava ótimo no filme tal e que foi uma pena eu ter perdido o Oscar pro Shura Castellani.

-Ok, ok, o Miluxo aqui irá salvar o dia. Que horas preciso estar pronto?

-Se você puder estar pronto as seis seria fantástico.

-Se _você_ puder estar pronto as seis seria fantástico – falou de maneira levemente afetada.

-Meu irmãozinho, podemos não ter o mesmo sangue, mas com certeza compartilhamos o gene do desprezo pelo horário – falou colocando o braço ao redor do pescoço de Milo.

-Meu pseudo-irmão, seu eu tenho desprezo pelo horário foi culpa de nossos pais. Foram eles que me ensinaram essa valiosa, porém esnobe lição: se você é importante as pessoas esperam!

-Bem, como diz aquela música que você tanto gosta: 'The damage is done". Ainda são dez da manhã, temos tempo mais que suficiente para nos prepararmos.

--/--

Kamus lia seus e-mails, agradecendo aos deuses por ter recusado o convite de Radamanthys. Pelo que estava lendo, era muito provável que o alemão tentasse arrastá-lo para a confraternização na casa do dono da empresa.

-Meus instintos me salvaram... Agora vamos para nosso outro e-mail, sim, Jean? – disse pondo o gato em seu colo – Será que Scorpio nos mandou alguma mensagem?

'_Bom dia! Espero que nossa conversa ontem o tenha acalmado. Deixe essa pessoa tão apressada e convencida para lá. Provável que vocês nunca mais se vejam, não é? Não precisa perder seu tempo com ela._

_Hoje não poderei falar com você, terei um compromisso à noite. Mas poderemos nos falar por mensagem._

_Beijos.'_

-Ele parece ser bastante ocupado. Será que é porque faz direito e só deve ter o final de semana pra se divertir e sair com os amigos? Olhando por essa perspectiva eu pareço ainda mais velho que ele – Jean soltou um miado grave – Está bem, estou sendo paranóico de novo. Ele deve ter uns 23 anos e estar terminando a faculdade... Provavelmente a mesma situação daquele Metido da Livraria... – disse fazendo carinho com mais força na cabeça de Jean, que miou em protesto – _Pardon Jean_ – nesse instante o telefone tocou e Kamus levantou-se para atendê-lo – Alô?

-Oi Kamus, é Mu.

-Olá _petit_, como está?

-... – estranhou a demora da resposta Ao fundo pôde ouvir uma porta sendo batida e passos se aproximando – Estou apenas cansado, sabe como é né? Shaka passou a noite aqui e ele comeu uns pratos no restaurante do Aioros que... Nossa! –agora a voz tornou-se um pouco distante – O que foi Amor? ... É o Kamus? ... Ele perguntou como eu estava?... Não precisa ficar sem graça! – um barulho alto fez o ruivo afastar o fone do ouvido.

-Kamus! É o Shaka, como esta?

-Eu estou ótimo, mas você deve estar mais vermelho que meus cabelos. – comentou sorrindo – Mu acordou de mau-humor?

-Não digo mau-humor, apenas espírito de criança arteira.

-Estou nada! – Mu pegou a outra linha.

-Vocês poderiam me dizer o motivo da ligação? Eu ia preparar meu almoço.

-Desculpe Kamus. Acontece que o Mu precisava urgentemente falar com você – respondeu o indiano, provavelmente recitando algum mantra mentalmente para acalmar-se.

-É que ontem, depois que voltamos do restaurante, meu tio comentou que um de seus alunos, o Aioria, ira estagiar na sua empresa.

-Estudante de Direito, certo? Ele ficará sobre a responsabilidade dos Gêmeos, não tenho nada a ver com isso.

-Mesmo? Mas você não é amigo deles?

-Sim...

-Não teria como você pedir para não pegarem tanto no pé dele? Eu gosto muito do Aioria – um resmungo foi ouvido da outra linha – Calma, Shaka, você sabe que daquele jeito só existe você – ouviu-se um barulho ao fundo.

-Mu você está muito atacado hoje...

-Continuando... Você poderia fazer esse favor?

-Mu, deixe-me explicar uma coisa. Com relação a esses gêmeos, existe uma coisa muito importante chamada equilíbrio. Quando eles não pegam no pé dos estagiários, adivinha quem paga o pato? – ouviu-se um suspiro de derrota do outro lado da linha – Acredite, eu torço por ele tanto quanto você, mas se eu impedir, quem não terá paz será eu.

--OoO--

Hikaru: Olá a todos vocês! Estou aqui para dizer que tenho como meta terminar essa fic em pouco tempo ò.ó

Tsuki: E eu estou ake p dizer q ela não vai conseguir! XD

Hikaru: Vai para aquele lugar ... Porque eu conseguirei "toca Eye of the tiger ao fundo"

Tsuki: Vc tinha dito q ia terminar ateh o final d semana. Caso não tenha percebido, ele jah acabou e nada da fic terminada u.u

Hikaru: Eu tive atividades inesperadas no domingo e não deu mas eu vou terminar sim o

Tsuki: Q vc vai terminar eu sei, ateh pq eu tb sou leitora! XD

Mas não espero rapidez... Quem disse q a BTD tinha "apenas" 7 capítulos msm? E com qnts a senhorita jah está na cabeça msm? (cutuca onça com vara curta)

Hikaru: Inspiração não nasce em árvores...¬ ¬

Tsuki: Mas acaba com mts delas XD "lembra-se da pilha d papéis q te entregou da última vez"

Mas enfim!! XD

Finalmente o encontro ocorreu!! Yay x3

Adorei a reação do Milo "cof cof"

0020Agora, qnd será q o Kamus vai perceber q o Metido da Livraria eh, na realidade, Scorpio?! "não precam no próximo Batcapítulo, na msm Batfic! XD

Hikaru: Depois quem faz piadinhas sem graça sou eu...

Tsuki: ¬¬

Vai trabalhar!! u.u _"estala chicote"_

Respondendo as reviews \o/

Leo no Nina: Muito obrigada por ter lido essa fic que com tanto suor e lagrimas eu tento escrever e a Tsuki com o dobro de suor e lagrimas corrige com muita paciência e nem tanto carinho comigo o/

DW03: Atendendo ao seu pedido eles se encontraram \o/ Se bem que não foi da melhor maneira possível xDD Mas fazer o que? Assim fica mais divertido ...ou eu estou apenas alimentando meu lado sádico de ser 8D Quanto ao Rada, ele ainda vai ficar por aqui por um bom tempo...

Lhu Chan: Eles brigam, se estapeiam, xingam, um coloca o outro em situaçoes constrangedoras mas no fundo o Aioria e o Milo se amam xDD Levando em consideração que o ultimo capitulo demorou quase um ano para atualizar, esse ate que teve atualização rápida e os outros também por que eu estou quase terminando esta fic \o/

Princess Andrômeda: E aqui esta mais um capitulo dessa fic e espero que goste \o/ Até a próxima

Neko Lolita: Para acabar com seu nervosismo aqui está o primeiro encontor deles e se desfecho desastroso D Mas não se preocupe as coisas vão melhorar...so não garanto que será logo huahauhauahauhau eu sou malvada 3

Athenas de Áries: Obrigada por entender esse lado de demorar a postar porque tempo é algo que nenhuma das duas tem ;; Mas antes das férias acabarem essa fic terá seu fim 'tan tan tan taaaaaan'

SwYa: Não precisa gastar dinheiro com remédios para acalmar já postamos XDD...agora se quiser tomar um suquinho de maracujá para aguardar os próximos capítulos...

Sylvia: Sim vamos terminar essa fic (apesar da Tsuki dizer que não eu ovu conseguir sim...vou conseguir,vou conseguir...quem sabe falando isso varias vezes eu me convenço de que vou terminar xDD)

Ayuki-san: Ai está o encontro deles e as reações respectivas \o/ Acho que não é exatamente uma love scenne mas estamos falando de Milo e Kamus XDDD

Ate a próxima o/


	8. The Closer I get to you

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Este trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

**Atenção: **O nome **Carlo di Angelis**, utilizado para o Máscara da Morte e o sobrenome **Thorsson**, utilizado para o Afrodite, são criações da **Pipe**. Todos os direitos reservados XD

**------------------------------------oOoOoOo------------------------------------**

Milo e Afrodite chegaram a casa de Máscara as sete em ponto, já encontrando várias pessoas elegantemente vestidas conversando em rodinhas.

-Essa vai ser uma noite e tanto... – murmurou baixinho para Afrodite, que sorria amenamente para as pessoas que acenavam para ele.

-Nem me fale. O que eu não faço pelo Carlo?

-Ahh, mas você bem que gosta... – caçoou, rindo da expressão indignada do irmão.

-Quando você finalmente se envolver em um relacionamento _sério_... –frisou a última palavra – Você entenderá.

-Exatamente por isso que não quero relacionamentos sérios.

-Milo, O Conquistador Incorrigível! – Máscara se aproximava dos dois – Espero que se divirta nessa festa. Agora, se me permite, vou seqüestrar seu irmão por algumas horas... – sob uma chuva de protestos Afrodite foi arrastada em direção a um grupo de investidores acomodados no enorme sofá branco.

Milo dirigiu-se até a varanda do apartamento, onde algumas poucas pessoas conversavam amenidades. O loiro sentou-se em uma cadeira e pôs-se a observar a lua. Não é que não gostasse de festas, apenas não suportava as daquele tipo. Empregados riam exageradamente das piadas pouco engraçadas de seus superiores e estes faziam questão de reforçar sua posição diante dos subordinados. Falsos. Todos eles. Odiava esse tipo de gente. A ironia da situação era justamente ter escolhido advocacia como profissão. Isso significava que teria que ser o melhor ator possível pelo resto da vida. E adivinhem? Simplesmente adorava a idéia. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho de algo pesado caindo na jacuzzi do andar inferior.

-Ian! Você já encheu a cara e ainda não são nem oito da noite?! – gritava um homem loiro na borda da piscina.

-Foi mal, aí, Rada. Eu só perdi o equilíbrio... – respondeu um moreno saindo de dentro d'água.

-Não me incomodo de você ter caído, nem um pouco. Me incomodo de você ter caído com o _meu_ celular! – grunhiu massageando as têmporas – Espero que o chip não tenha sido danificado...

-Acalme-se, até parece que você é tão importante assim... – resmungou, devolvendo o celular encharcado a Radamanthys.

-Ian... Morra. – e o empurrou de volta a piscina. Milo não pode evitar rir da cena.

**-----------------------------------------OoO-------------------------------------------**

Kamus terminou seu almoço e preparou-se psicologicamente para ligar para Saga. Certo que nessas horas era muito mais sensato discutir com o mais velho do que com Kanon. _Mon Dieu_, o que Mu não lhe pedia sorrindo que não fazia chorando? Certo, muita coisa... Mas usar essa frase dá uma dramaticidade maior à situação.

-Olá Kamus! Como vai?

-Olá Saga. Estou bem, e você?

-Estou muito bem, obrigado por perguntar. Diga o que desejas de mim?

-Eu estava precisando de um favor. Mas não é nada que se possa ser cobrado futuramente de forma pouco usual, ouviu?

-Diga-me o que quer. Aí nós avaliaremos o preço.

-... Você me colocou no viva-voz de novo?

-Ahh, você sabe que eu não poderia privar Kanon de ouvir sua voz encantadoramente fria – _'Pensando melhor... Não é sensato falar com nenhum dos dois para pedir favores!'_

-Kamus, esta nos deixando curiosos – era Kanon quem falava.

-Certo, vou direto ao assunto: é sobre os novos estagiários. Um deles é conhecido de um amigo meu. Gostaria que vocês pegassem menos no pé dessa pessoa em particular.

-Hum... Kamus está nos pedindo para sermos desonestos! – o ruivo já imaginava o tamanho do sorriso do gêmeo.

-Para nos fazer tal pedido, só pode significar três coisas. Primeiro: o mundo vai acabar. Mas isso é pouco provável, já que Kanon ainda não ganhou o prêmio Nobel da Paz. Segundo, Kamus está muito bêbado.

-Mas caro Saga, isso é impossível. Lembre-se que Kamus tem alta resistência ao álcool, afinal, ele já viveu na Rússia. Você sabe que todas as refeições dele eram regadas a vodka com alguma coisa...

-Kanon eu só fui para Rússia por uma semana...

-Mas não nega que durante aquele período você ficou a base de vodka...

-Kanon, se fosse assim, eu voltaria com uma úlcera...

-Voltando ao assunto... – Saga cortou – Como as duas opções anteriores foram obsoletamente descartadas...

-Só nos resta a terceira – Kanon divertiu-se ouvindo um suspiro do outro lado da linha – Que, pelo jeito, é a correta...

-Foi o Mu quem pediu, não foi? – Saga concluiu após alguns segundos de silêncio.

-E se tiver sido?

-Isso muda completamente o preço do favor – falou Saga como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. O que, olhando de um determinado ângulo, realmente era.

- Vocês são terríveis. Quanto isso vai me custar?

-Hum... – alguns cochichos foram ouvidos do outro lado da linha – Bem, vamos analisar a situação, certo? O favor a nós pedido foi feito em nome de Mu, seu ex-namorado por quem foi apaixonado durante três anos. Ele nos reduzirá uma de nossas maiores diversões no trabalho, além de que estaremos sendo desonestos com os outros candidatos... O favor é bem grande, _Monsieur Lavoisier_.

-Ótimo. Quer saber? Esqueçam... A última vez que me chamaram de Monsieur Lavoisier eu fui obrigado a ir junto com vocês em plena madrugada enterrar algo muito suspeito no meio de uma praia – gargalhadas explodiram do outro lado da linha.

-Não se preocupe dessa vez você não precisará nem ao menos sair de casa. Aliás, nem precisa desligar o telefone – falou Kanon – Sabe, é que nós estamos preocupados com nosso terceiro gêmeo. Ele anda muito viciado em Internet, sabe?

-Aham... – Kamus tinha uma ligeira impressão de onde aquela conversa iria terminar.

-Então, como os bons irmãos que somos, gostaríamos muito de saber quem é Scorpio? – _'Bingo... '_.

-Quem é Scorpio? ... É um doutor em História Grega que eu conheci em um bate-papo sobre mitologia. Tenho aprendido muito com ele – lógico que Kamus já havia ensaiado essa resposta antes.

-Ahh, mesmo? As mensagens de seu celular nos contaram uma história bem diferente – comentou Kanon como quem comenta o tempo.

-Quando vocês pegaram meu celular?

-Um dia desses, quando fomos à sua sala. Você deixou o celular em cima da mesa, aí, sabe como é, né? Ele olhou para gente, a gente olhou para ele, rolou um clima – era Kanon que falava.

-Então ele vibrou e Kanon quase caiu da sua cadeira – comentou Saga.

-De qualquer forma, você tinha acabado de receber uma mensagem de um tal de Scorpio dizendo que estava com saudades e que esperava ansiosamente para conversar com você a noite.

-Não vejo nada demais. Ele é um entusiasta por mitologia.

-Por mitologia...? Na minha terra tem outro nome... – caçoou Kanon.

-Olha, eu já disse para vocês que ele é apenas um doutor em mito-

-Kamus, se você diz para gente que esse Scorpio é um doutor em mitologia nós aceitaremos, embora não acreditemos. E vamos fazer o favor porque é você quem está pedindo – Saga retomou a palavra, mais sério dessa vez.

-Você é um filho da mãe...

-Sabia que funcionaria...

-Muito bem... Scorpio é uma pessoa que eu conheci num bate-papo sobre mitologia. Nós éramos os únicos que usavam nicks relacionados a signos, então, começamos a conversar e trocar e-mails, e aí...

**--------------------------------------OoO----------------------------------------------**

-Conseguiu salvar o seu chip? – Milo aproximou-se de Radamanthys que estava apoiado no parapeito da varanda.

-Acho que o chip está bem, mas meu celular... Vou matar o Ian na segunda – olhou carrancudo para o moreno que pegava mais uma taça de champagne.

-Até segunda você não vai mais estar com essa disposição assassina. Além do mais, é provável que o tal de Ian nem ao menos se lembre do que aconteceu – apontou para o moreno, que se apoiava em uma parede, parecendo bastante enjoado.

-Você tem razão... Radamanthys de Wyvern – disse polidamente, estendendo a mão.

-Milo Kelderas, muito prazer – sorriu ao cumprimentar Radamanthys.

-Você trabalha nessa empresa? – o loiro perguntou, analisando o grego.

-Não, não. Eu sou irmão do namorado do Senhor di Angelis.

-Ah, sim. Por isso não o reconheci, trabalho nessa empresa já faz algum tempo, conheço todos os empregados pelo nome.

- Chefe atencioso você, hã?

-Bem, tentar criar um ambiente agradável para meus funcionários é o mínimo a se fazer. Mas as pessoas aqui são ótimas!

-Entendo. Trabalhar com pessoas de quem você gosta deve ser muito bom.

-É sim... Olha quem chegou. Ou melhor, as pessoas que chegaram – Radamanthys deu um sorriso de lado.

**---------------------------------------OoO---------------------------------------------**

Kamus ligou para Mu no intuito de tranqüilizá-lo a respeito de Aioria. Conversaram durante algum tempo e resolveu tirar um cochilo. Estava precisando de um descanso, a conversa que tivera com os Gêmeos não havia sido nada fácil. Desde pequeno nunca gostara de falar sobre o que realmente sentia com ninguém, esse era o motivo pelo qual procurava sempre se manter ocupado. Desse jeito, evitava que sua mente divagasse por sentimentos mais profundos, privando-se de ver facetas que não gostaria. Infelizmente para ele, seus "irmãos" faziam de tudo o possível para que não se fechasse por completo em sua própria concha. Nas presenças de Kanon e Saga, o ruivo conseguia se sentir mais confortável, livre. Demorara anos para que Kamus pudesse sentir essa mesma liberdade com outras pessoas e podia contar nos dedos quais eram.

-Hora de dormir e parar de pensar bobagens...

**-------------------------------------OoO-------------------------------------------**

-Você os conhece? – perguntou Radamanthys acenando na direção dos recém-chegados.

-Não, não conheço. São famosos? – perguntou Milo curioso.

-No nosso meio, são sim. Estranho Máscara não ter comentado nada com você – deu um gole em seu vinho – Ele vive contando histórias sobre esses dois. São nossos advogados.

-Então eles são os Gêmeos Lapus? – falou sem conseguir conter a empolgação na voz.

-Sim, são eles sim – respondeu, rindo discretamente da cara de criança feliz que Milo fazia.

-Nossa! Eu os admiro muito! Estou estudando Direito, eles são as maiores referências da área para mim.

-Que bom que você mencionou "da área"... – riu.

-Ah, sim, Mask, me falou que os estagiários costumam durar pouco na mão deles.

-Você chegou a se candidatar ao estágio?

-Não, já havia passado em outro concurso. Mas meu amigo conseguiu. Desejei toda sorte do mundo a ele – riu travesso.

-Isso é pouco perto do que ele vai precisar. Raras são as pessoas que realmente se dão bem com eles. O Máscara é uma delas, principalmente com Kanon.

-Chega a ser engraçado ouvir você falar assim de caras que parecem tão sociáveis... – comentou, vendo o entusiasmo com que cumprimentavam todos os convidados.

-Eles... – Radamanthys deu um suspiro cansado – Bem, você é quase advogado, sabe como certas pessoas simplesmente precisam ser aturadas. Faz parte de toda profissão. No entanto, esses dois levam a regra ao extremo. Um amigo em comum me contou que eles não permitem que quase ninguém se aproxime de verdade. Eles agem para que você pense que é a pessoa mais importante do mundo, sendo que o mais provável é que nem ao menos saibam seu nome.

-Por isso que são considerados excelentes profissionais.

-... Você quer conhecê-los?

-Adoraria.

Depois de cruzar o salão cumprimentando ocasionais convidados, finalmente chegaram ate Saga e Kanon.

-Radamanthys! Sentimos sua falta por aqui – Kanon apertou a mão do loiro.

-Mesmo? Acho que as bebidas dessa festa realmente estão fortes... Saga, como está?

-Muito bem, obrigado. Espero que tudo esteja bem com você também.

-Melhor do que imagina. Negócios vão bem, a saúde está maravilhosa... Mas não vim aqui para discursar sobre minha enfadonha pessoa. Deixe-me apresentá-los a Milo Kelderas, irmão de Afrodite Thorsson.

-Seus sobrenomes são diferentes – falou Saga curioso.

-Afrodite usa nome artístico. Thorsson é o sobrenome de solteira da nossa avó – explicou o escorpiano.

-Sim, entendo. Mas vocês têm praticamente a mesma idade, além de serem bastante diferentes – analisou Saga perspicaz.

-Bem, não somos exatamente siameses, mas... – Milo sabia exatamente o que Saga estava fazendo. Através de suas afirmações, ele tentaria descobrir alguma coisa a respeito de si – Somos irmãos, sim.

-Não estou dizendo que não sejam. É que você deve ter percebido que minha noção de "irmão" é um tanto distorcida – olhou para Kanon. – De qualquer forma, muito prazer em conhecê-lo – concluiu sorrindo.

-O prazer é todo meu. Sou grande admirador de vocês.

-E o que fizemos para sermos dignos de tanta admiração? – Kanon sorria simpático.

-Bem, vocês são modelo na minha profissão. Embora meu professor faça o possível para me convencer de que não há nenhum modelo em vocês que deva ser seguido... – completou rindo.

-Então estuda Direito? Quem é seu professor? – perguntou, rindo também.

-Ahh, seria antiético mencionar nomes.

-Muito bom Aspirante. Onde você estuda? – perguntou Kanon.

- Na UND – disse com orgulho.

-Então deve ser Shion – Kanon concluiu tranqüilamente, pegando outra taça de champanhe – Ele não gosta muito da gente, era nosso veterano. E não fomos calouros muito tímidos.

-Imagino que vocês acabaram invertendo os papeis e esse Shion é quem sofreu nas mãos de vocês – falou Radamanthys.

-Exato. Mas bem lá no fundo ele se importa com a gente. Só que é provável que não volte a falar conosco até que devolvamos _aquilo_ – disse Kanon, seu sorriso travesso idêntico ao que Saga ostentava.

-Sinto pena desse pobre desconhecido...

-Acho que você o conhece sim, Rada. Ele já esteve lá no escritório algumas vezes, nos ajudando em determinados casos. É o conhecido de Kamus.

-Ah sim, lembrei! Ele é bem exótico, não é, tem cabelos muito compridos e olhos meio violeta? – Saga acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-Ele é uma ótima pessoa, nos ajudou bastante durante a faculdade – comentou Kanon, enquanto depositava sua taça agora vazia na bandeja estendida pelo garçom – Certo, embora o papo nostálgico esteja muitíssimo agradável, precisamos terminar de falar com os demais convivas. Com sua licença.

Mal os gêmeos saíram, Afrodite chegou para falar com Milo.

-Ai, Uxo, finalmente te achei! Olá, Radamanthys, como vai?

-Muito bem, obrigado. Passei parte da noite desfrutando da companhia de seu irmão.

-Oh, compreendo... Sinto muito pela tortura – disse com uma voz exageradamente dramática.

-Não se preocupe – piscou para o sueco – O Máscara ajeita no meu salário no final do mês.

-Hey! Tem gente que me quer, ok? – falou Milo fazendo voz de ofendido.

-É, eu sei, uma fila de pessoas! – disse Afrodite rindo.

---------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------

Milo acordou tarde no domingo. Para os padrões normais, a festa de Mask até que tinha sido boa. Teve oportunidade de conhecer seus ídolos e várias outras pessoas bastante agradáveis. Resolveu então tirar o dia para preparar-se psicologicamente para o início de seu estágio.

Depois de ter conhecido os Gêmeos uma pequena pontada de arrependimento lhe passou pela cabeça. Bem pequena mesmo, que foi embora assim que Radamanthys começou a lhe contar as histórias da empresa. Como aquela vez que um estagiário foi legalmente obrigado a entregar um presente de aniversário para um amigo de Saga e Kanon, cantando "Parabéns a você" em três línguas diferentes.

-O Aioria se vira com eles... – riu alto, pegando o celular e deitando-se na cama novamente – Aquarius... Agora que sei como você é, será que consigo descobrir seu nome...? – começou a brincar distraidamente com o flip – Você é ruivo e é francês, mas acho que seria o cúmulo do narcisismo se seu nome fosse Jean... Hum... Pierre, talvez...? Por que só consigo pensar nesses nomes para homens franceses!? Talvez conversando com o Mu eu descubra alguma coisa... – _'Mas será que eu quero mesmo descobrir alguma coisa?'_

**------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------------------**

Kamus chegou ao seu escritório segunda-feira e não encontrou Hyoga o esperando. _'Provavelmente se atrasou... Ele vai ver quando chegar'_.

Sentou-se em frente ao computador, prendeu os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e pôs os óculos de leitura. Respondeu alguns e-mails mais urgentes, deu telefonemas e já estava iniciando um relatório quando ouviu uma batida leve e ritmada na porta.

-Entre – falou esperando o visitante.

-Com licença, eu me chamo Aioria Kostos – um moreno de olhos castanho-esverdeados entrou na sala e parou em frente à mesa de Kamus – Isso é para você – disse, estendendo um pedaço de papel.

'_Caro Kamus,_

_Este é um dos estagiários que nossa família recebe de braços abertos. Como somos pessoas muito gentis e como você decidiu ignorar nossas ligações de ontem, resolvemos te presentear. Família é para isso, não?_

_Dispensamos o Hyoga e demos uns trocados para ele sair por ai. O que significa que quem irá te ajudar hoje é Aioria. Divirta-se! Ah sim! É para alimentá-lo a cada 4 horas, hein?_

_S.K.'_

Kamus olhou para o homem a sua frente sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

-Aioria, não é?

-Sim! – respondeu tão rápido que Kamus se sentiu um general dando ordens a um soldado.

-Bem, você não precisa trabalhar aqui hoje. Essa é a área de Finanças. Pode voltar para lá que eu arranjo outra pessoa desse mesmo setor para me ajudar, ok? Eu vou escrever um bilhete de explicação para os seus chefes.

-Eles me avisaram que você diria algo do tipo. Mas pediram que me aceitasse pelo menos durante minha carga horária de hoje.

-Por que você não recusou? – disse relendo o bilhete.

-Algo relacionado ao contrato que a gente assinou...

-Inacreditável como eles conseguem induzir as pessoas a fazerem as coisas mais absurdas de maneira legal... – disse baixinho – Tudo bem. Você fica naquela mesa do lado de fora, atendendo os telefonemas. Para passar a chamada para mim é só apertar o botão zero, ok?

-Só isso?

-Sim, apenas passe as ligações. O resto eu me viro. Obrigado.

-Está bem, Kamus.

-Sr. Lavoisier, por favor – disse sem retirar os olhos do computador.

-Esta bem – disse Aioria saindo da sala revirando os olhos.

Assim que Aioria saiu, Kamus pegou o telefone e discou para a área de Advocacia. Falou com algumas secretarias e após algum tempo a resposta que recebeu foi que os Senhores Lapus estavam muito ocupados e que retornariam a ligação o mais rápido possível. Kamus sabia que, na linguagem dos Gêmeos, "o mais rápido possível" seria à noite, quando já estivesse em casa.

Não demorou muito para as coisas normalizarem. Aioria atendia todas as ligações com destreza e, de quebra, ainda fazia algumas atividades mais simples, como tirar cópia de algum documento e organizar arquivos. Realmente estava se saindo bem. Os Gêmeos escolheram mal o estagiário para incomodá-lo, o moreno era muito eficiente e aprendia rápido.

-Sr. Kostos, o horário de almoço é de uma às duas e meia, está bem? – falou por telefone a Aioria – Eu saio e volto um pouco mais tarde.

-Sem problemas.

**-------------------------------------------OoO---------------------------------------------**

Finalmente o horário de almoço chegara, o estômago de Milo roncava ruidosamente. Estava tão ansioso de manhã que não tomara um café reforçado. Logo no início do estágio não recebera muitas tarefas importantes, mas se divertira bastante com as pessoas com quem trabalhava.

-Liberdade! Vou ligar para o Aioria – falou ao entrar no carro e pegar o celular. Esperou tocar algumas vezes até o leonino finalmente atender – E ai Oria?

-Nem te conto, esses caras são loucos! – disse dando uma risada.

-Que horas é o seu almoço?

-Uma hora, por quê?

-É meio-dia, meu estágio acabou por hoje. Podemos almoçar juntos, três horas temos que voltar para a faculdade mesmo.

-Ótima idéia.

-Eu devo chegar aí perto de meio-dia e meia. Aproveito para dar um "oi' para o Mask e o Rada.

-Está bem. Quando você chegar, me procure na área do financeiro.

-Financeiro? O que você está fazendo aí?

-Você nem imagina, aqueles gêmeos são terríveis, acredita que... Espere um pouco Milo, preciso atender umas ligações. A gente se fala melhor quando você chegar.

-Ok, até.

Desligou o telefone com um olhar curioso. _'Curiosidade? Sim. Inveja? Não. Peso na consciência? De jeito nenhum!'_

**-----------------------------------------OoO----------------------------------------------**

Milo esperou que sua entrada nos escritórios dos andares superiores fosse liberada. Primeiro iria até a sala de Máscara, mas este falou que estaria ocupado. No entanto pediu que o esperasse para o almoço. Então foi direto para o andar de Finanças, onde encontrou Radamanthys pelo corredor.

-Milo! Como está? O que faz aqui? – disse estendendo a mão.

-Ótimo, e você? Vim encontrar um amigo.

-Trabalhando muito. Mas logo, logo irei almoçar. Ainda sou humano, não sou?

-Até que morra de fome, é sim – riu – Escuta, poderia me dizer onde fica a sala 1307? – Milo pode jurar que viu os olhos de Radamanthys brilharem.

-Claro que sim. Eu te acompanho. É no final do corredor, à esquerda.

Os dois foram conversando amenidades pelo caminho, era incrível como Milo simpatizara com Radamanthys. Ao chegarem à sala, o escorpiano encontrou um Aioria desesperado, falando ao telefone em um inglês compulsivo, mas sem parecer ser compreendido. De repente o leonino desatou a falar em grego, sinal agudo de nervosismo.

-O que está havendo? – perguntou Radamanthys – Quem é você? Onde está Hyoga? – aproximou-se de Aioria e pegou o telefone.

-Cara, acalme-se. O que está havendo? – perguntou Milo colocando a mão no ombro de Aioria.

-Eu fui atender a ligação e o cara começou a falar em um idioma estranho, parecia gritar. Aí eu tentei falar em inglês, mas o cara continuou sem entender e pareceu gritar mais alto ainda!

-Nossa – Milo olhou pra Radamanthys que parecia também ter certa dificuldade em entender, mas conseguiu falar algo para que o homem do outro lado da linha se acalmasse – Parece que já deram um jeito.

-Quem é você? – o loiro se aproximou dos dois, mais aliviado – Onde está Kamus? Essa é uma ligação muito importante.

-Meu nome é Aioria Kostos, estou substituindo Hyoga temporariamente e minhas funções acabam em exatos dez minutos. O Sr. Lavoisier foi ao banheiro e já deve estar voltando.

-Oh, sim, entendo. E não adianta falar com esse cara em inglês, ele é um cliente mais antigo. Sabe ler em inglês muito bem, mas não fala nada. Então os únicos que lidam com ele são Kamus e Hyoga, ambos falam russo – explicou Radamanthys – Ah, Kamus, finalmente! O Sr. Nikolaievich está na linha.

-Claro, já vou atender – Milo gelou ao reconhecer aquela voz e mais ainda ao ter a certeza de quem era, quando o ruivo foi atender ao telefone.

O escorpiano não piscava. Não podia acreditar. Aquarius trabalhava para Máscara e era conhecido de Mu! Realmente, esse mundo era do tamanho de uma azeitona verde, daquelas bem pequenininhas. Tentou disfarçar seu espanto prestando atenção na conversa entre Radamanthys e Aioria, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos do ruivo. _'O cara é francês e ainda por cima fala russo!?'_ Foi quando Milo reparou que Kamus estava com o celular no bolso. Oportunidade perfeita de comprovar sua teoria.

Pegou seu aparelho e digitou uma mensagem. Esperou a conversa ao telefone terminar e apertou o comando para enviar, guardando-o discretamente em seu bolso da calça.

**--------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------------**

Kamus encerrou a conversar com Sr. Nikolaievich com um sorriso de satisfação. Gostava de conversar com ele, era uma das formas de manter seu russo fluente. Virou-se para o grupo e reparou em uma pessoa que ele não contava, muito menos desejava ver presente.

-Aioria – juntou toda sua frieza e educação para dirigir-se ao grupo – Está dispensado. Obrigado pela ajuda, à tarde Hyoga volta e amanhã você se dirigirá para a área de Direito, está bem?

-Sim, desculpe o mau jeito com as coisas – falou coçando a cabeça sem-graça – Devo tê-lo atrapalhado todo...

-Não se preocupe. Radamanthys precisa de algo?

- Não, não. Vou almoçar daqui a pouco, não quer vir comigo?

- Pode ser, mas vamos comer em algum lugar aqui perto, ainda tenho muito trabalho para fazer e... – o ruivo teve um leve sobressalto ao sentir seu celular vibrando – Desculpe, foi apenas meu celular – era impressão sua ou o tal Milo também tivera um sobressalto? E por que o olha tão intenso? – _'Para alguém que não gosta de encaradas, até que você tem bastante técnica'._

-Desculpe, eu me distraí – Kamus franziu o cenho, não esperava esse tipo de resposta. No mínimo algo mais engraçadinho.

-Tudo bem. Com sua licença, vou ajeitar algumas coisas no escritório e depois vamos almoçar, está bem? – o francês fechou a porta atrás de si, podendo jurar que ouviu Milo soltar um muxoxo contrariado – Garoto estranho... – sacou o celular e viu uma mensagem de Scorpio.

'_Você conhece alguém que fala russo? Preciso traduzir um texto'_

Deu um sorriso e respondeu imediatamente.

**--------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------------**

Milo estava com os pensamentos a mil. Agora dependia da resposta de Aquarius para ter absoluta certeza de que ele era Kamus Lavoisier.

-Então, Milo, vamos almoçar? – era Aioria

-Máscara pediu para esperá-lo, tem problema? – respondeu automaticamente, sem tirar os olhos da porta do escritório de Kamus.

-Sem problema. Vou aproveitar e ligar para Marin, com licença.

-Você já conhecia Kamus? – ouviu a voz de Radamanthys um pouco baixa.

-Sim. Quer dizer, é um conhecido. Ele é amigo de um amigo meu.

-Ah sim. Ele é uma ótima pessoa, embora seja reservado e um pouco frio. Mas gosto muito dele – Milo sentiu uma pequena fisgada com a última frase – Nos conhecemos já faz alguns anos. Mas parece que a relação de vocês é meio conturbada.

-Digamos que a primeira impressão que eu deixei nele não foi das melhores...

-Nada que o tempo não cure...

-Assim espero. Se bem que ele não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que esquece fácil.

-O que significa que você realmente deixou uma impressão. Vai por mim, quando quer, ele é capaz de uns lapsos de memória incríveis! – disse rindo.

-Do tipo que esquece as refeições para trabalhar? – sim, Aquarius parecia desse tipo.

-Entre outros mais convenientes... – completou um tanto quanto irônico – Já o chamei para sair várias vezes, sendo que sempre se lembrava no dia marcado que tinha algum compromisso muitíssimo importante _e_ inadiável.

-Deve ser um viciado em trabalho. Imagine não ter tempo nem para os _amigos_... – disse dando um reforço à palavra 'amigos'.

-Ah, dos amigos ele não esquece... Só das pessoas com segundas intenções. E nós incentivamos intensamente essa amnésia – Kanon surgira no meio da conversa.

-Você esta parecendo um pai enciumado da filha – falou Radamanthys rindo. Kanon jogou uma mecha do cabelo para trás e pôs a mão na cintura.

-O que posso fazer se tem tantas pessoas de olho grande no meu bebê? Eu, como o bom amigo que sou, devo proteger esse ser tão inocente das garras dos oportunistas de plantão! – disse fazendo um gesto largo com a mão.

-Você é muito exagerado. E de todos os presentes nessa sala, o mais oportunista com certeza é você – Kamus deixava o escritório e vinha em direção ao grupo.

-Assim você magoa... Da um abraço no papai aqui, filhote! – estendeu os braços em direção ao francês, que apenas o encarou, uma sobrancelha erguida em descrença.

-O que você quer?

-Eu vim apenas perguntar como nosso estagiário se comportou, afinal, nós o cedemos com todo o amor e carinho para você. Além disso – foi interrompido pelo som de 'Everything Burns' de Ben Moody. Milo deu um pulo e pegou o celular, rapidamente fazendo o musica parar – De qualquer jeito, espero que Aioria tenha se comportado bem – falou de forma incrivelmente séria – Preciso ir, conversamos melhor à noite... E nada de desligar o telefone na nossa cara, Kamus – fez um gesto com a cabeça para se despedir – Essa música é muito boa, Milo.

-Também gosto muito – o loiro respondeu com um sorriso cheio de dentes.

-Se não gostasse, colocaria no telefone para que? – murmurou Kamus. O escorpiano ouviu, mas dessa vez não deixou passar.

-Olha Lavoisier, não sei quanto a você, mas eu simplesmente sou simpático com as pessoas ao meu redor. Tento puxar assunto sobre coisas variadas, como música e afins. De preferência, algo que não seja _só_ trabalho. Mas lógico que para conseguir isso é preciso ter algo como... Han... Uma vida social, né? – falou quase didaticamente.

-Com licença, não pretendo estragar novamente meu dia em uma conversa com você. Sinto muito, Radamanthys, perdi meu apetite. Vou adiantar o trabalho e sair mais cedo hoje – o tempo todo não deixava de encarar o escorpiano. Entrou em seu escritório batendo a porta com força.

-Olha! Primeira pessoa que não simpatiza com você de cara – Aioria voltara bem a tempo de ouvir o desfecho da conversa.

-Perdi a companhia para o almoço... – a decepção na voz de Radamanthys era notável.

-Bem, almoce conosco hoje – falou Kanon indo em direção ao elevador. – Saga está nos esperando – Radamanthys despediu-se dos mais novos e acompanhou-o em direção ao elevador.

-Vamos buscar o Mask – Milo já chamava o outro elevador – Preciso responder essa mensagem.

'_Bem, meu russo está meio enferrujado, mas acho que consigo traduzi-lo para você. Que horas nos falaremos hoje à noite?'_

-Ah, então você fala russo, né? – murmurou com um sorriso no rosto – Kamus...

-Aí está você falando sozinho de novo. Isso é meio estranho, sabia? – comentou rindo.

-E você é o exemplo da normalidade... – resmungou fazendo bico.

-Pelo menos eu sou um exemplo – respondeu com ar superior.

-Claro que é. Aliás, papai Bon Jovi está voltando lá para casa hoje, a turnê mundial acabou...

-Muito engraçadinho.

**---------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------------------**

Kamus chegou a casa e foi direto para o banho. Relaxou bastante debaixo da água gelada, decidindo ligar para seus "irmãos" após o jantar.

-Kamus! Fale.

-Qual a noção de vocês de pegar mais leve?

-A mesma que você tem sobre como tratar seus queridos irmãos. Fiquei muito chateado quando você desligou o telefone na minha cara. De verdade, eu só queria conversar com você sobre sua nova paixão.

-Vocês dois estavam me importunando. O Kanon é explicável, já que ele sempre teve esse jeito brincalhão, mas achei que você entenderia o quão difícil para mim foi falar sobre o assunto. Achei que você saberia controlá-lo melhor.

-Me desculpe...

-E ainda mandou aquele pobre do Aioria ficar o dia todo sem fazer nada que acrescentasse alguma coisa a sua carreira. Eu sei que vocês sempre fazem isso, mas dessa vez eu pedi para vocês. Quando Mu ficar sabendo, virá em cima de mim na hora.

-Desculpe mais uma vez. Você sabe que nós nunca faríamos algo para te magoar, não é?

-Sei sim... Vocês são muito valorizados por mim.

-Também te amo Kamus – riu com gosto – Mas voltando, quando irá falar com Scorpio de novo? Eu tenho que conhecê-lo, tem que passar pelo nosso processo de aprovação.

-Não se preocupe. Depois que eu conhecê-lo vocês serão os primeiros a fazerem o mesmo.

-Então você pretende conhecê-lo pessoalmente?

-... Não sei. Tinha me decidido há alguns meses atrás a esquecer essa historia toda. Não consegui. E tenho medo de chegar lá e não ser nada do que ele espera, quero dizer, não ser aquele ser simpático e interessante que Aquarius é.

-Você se deprecia demais.

-... Hoje mesmo uma pessoa me disse que eu era anti-social. Não foi tão direto assim, mas foi o que deu a entender. Eu realmente acredito nisso. Mesmo que tenha sido só provocação, ele tinha certa razão.

-Você realmente podia tentar ser mais simpático às vezes. Kanon me contou do incidente de hoje. Mas não esquenta, está bem? Apenas tente usar a lição de forma positiva.

**----------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------------------**

Assim que chegou a casa, Milo correu para seu quarto. Precisava por os pensamentos em ordem, além, é claro, de achar um texto em russo sobre algo interessante. Conectou-se e aproveitou para refletir. _'Aquarius chama-se Kamus Lavoisier. É francês, ruivo e fala russo. Trabalha na área de Finanças da empresa de Mask, que é namorado do Dite. É amigo de Mu. Aquarius dizia que não gostava de falsidade... Muito engraçado, já que Kamus é bem antipático, totalmente diferente do que mostrava na Internet. Será que ele disfarçava outras coisas também...? Provável. Terei que descobrir... Mas para isso, preciso me aproximar dele... Só que, na condição atual, não tenho muitas esperanças... Se bem que ele disse na última conversa que me achou bonito... Humm... É ele também não é nada mal... OK, ele é __**muito**__ bonito... '_

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Boa noite. Recebi sua mensagem com curiosidade._

_**Scorpio // **_diz:

_Eu fiquei o dia todo procurando alguém para traduzir esse texto, não confio muito em tradutores online._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Fui uma de suas últimas opções, não é?_

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Sinceramente, foi. Eu mandei mensagem para todos da minha agenda._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Me passe o texto,então. Tentarei dar meu melhor._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Está bem..._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Pronto enviei para seu e-mail. Espero não estar atrapalhando._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_De maneira alguma. Hoje eu preciso descansar, tive vários momentos psicologicamente tensos._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Problemas no trabalho?_

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Sim, foram no trabalho, mas não têm relação com ele. Eu devo ter sido muito ruim em alguma outra vida, meu karma anda pesado ultimamente... Acredita que quando cheguei hoje no trabalho, além de meu funcionário usual ter sido dispensado sem minha autorização, colocaram uma pessoa inexperiente no lugar?_

Milo partiu em defesa do amigo.

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Ora, mas se ele não tinha experiência, não tinha como ser o funcionário do mês certo?_

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Claro, eu nem seria louco de exigir isso dele. Tanto que pedi apenas pequenos serviços que alguém sem conhecimento na área poderia realizar. E ele se saiu muito bem._

O escorpiano não pôde evitar o sorriso de orgulho.

_Apesar disso, o dia estava correndo tranqüilo. Então, aquele Milo (lembra dele?) saindo sabe-se lá de onde, foi parar em frente ao meu escritório. A partir daí meu dia ficou péssimo! Ele tem o dom para me tirar do sério._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Ele de novo?_

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Bem, certo que dessa vez eu não fui a mais educada das pessoas com ele, mas... Não precisava ter falado daquele jeito._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Cada pessoa reage de um jeito diferente em diferentes situações. Para você pode ter sido desnecessário, mas para ele deve ter sido quase questão de honra responder._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Talvez você esteja certo... Eu estou tentando melhorar esse meu jeito, sabe? Mas é muito difícil, ainda mais para alguém tão orgulhoso como eu._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Ter orgulho próprio é muito bom, mas às vezes exageramos. E quando esse orgulho vira teimosia, a situação torna-se complicada._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Apesar de ser mais novo que eu, você tem uma cabeça bem melhor que a minha._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Eu já te disse minha idade?_

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Não. Eu apenas deduzi, já que você está quase se formando. Imagino que você esteja na faixa dos 23, 24 anos. Eu tenho 27. Juro!_

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Eu acredito e devo dizer que fico aliviado. Eu estava com medo de ser considerado pedófilo ou estar me relacionando com alguém da idade do meu pai. Eu tenho 23._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Que bom que tirei esse peso dos seus ombros... Estou quase acabando a tradução._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Obrigado. Você esta me ajudando muito._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Tem algumas palavras que eu não lembro, mas da para deduzir o significado do contexto._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Sem problemas. Se for apenas uma palavra ou outra, posso procurar em um dicionário aqui de casa._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Você tem um dicionário de russo? Que raro..._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Meu pai trabalha muito com russos, de vez em quando ele consulta esse dicionário._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Seu pai fala russo?_

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Sim, sim. Mas ele quase nunca está em casa e quando está dá mais importância ao serviço do que à família em si. É meio clichê, mas é verdade._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Sinto muito._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Não sinta. Graças a isso eu pude me tornar muito mais próximo de meu irmão, um apóia o outro._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Bem, tinha que ter um lado bom nisso tudo, não?_

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Sim, tinha que ter._

**----------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------------**

A semana passou num borrão para o escorpiano. Quando não estava no estágio, estava na faculdade, quando não estava na faculdade, estudava na livraria de Mu. Seu cansaço era tão aparente que Afrodite o convidou para sair sexta à noite, no horário que normalmente dispensava a Máscara.

Claro que sair com Dite não era tarefa fácil. Era reconhecido em quase todos os lugares, portanto, resolveram rodar por aí de carro, até encontrarem um restaurante tranqüilo, onde poderiam simplesmente sentar e conversar com calma.

-Você anda muito cansado. Faz só uma semana que seu estágio começou.

-Eu sei, mas você sabe como é rotina nova... Até adaptar, é bastante difícil.

-Eu entendo, mas você também não tem dormido direito. Fica sempre na Internet até tão tarde! Não queria dar uma de mãe chata, mas você precisa descansar. O que tem feito você perder tanto o sono? Eu sei que sempre gostou de computador, mas trocar preciosas horas dormindo para usá-lo?

-Eu preciso me distrair com alguma coisa Dite. Assim eu relaxo.

-Eu não vou mais me intrometer, mas seria ótimo se você tentasse relaxar de outras maneiras. Uma caminhada de manhã, assistir um filme à noite. Só não deixe de dormir, você fica de mau-humor no dia seguinte... –completou sorrindo.

-Eu vou tentar abandonar meu vício nojento então – falou exagerando na pose.

-Você é uma criança crescida! – disse dando um cascudo nele.

-Não se preocupe, eu sei até onde posso agüentar. Mas, obrigado pela consideração – sorriu cheio de carinho para Afrodite.

-Irmãos mais velhos servem para isso. Eu tive uma idéia! Já que saímos, por que não aproveitamos para fazer algumas compras para viagem?

-Ir a um shopping? Sinto muito, mas não quero centenas de fãs me assediando em cada loja... – disse sarcástico.

-Tolinho! Eu sei disfarçar, sempre ando com meu kit – apontou para uma discreta maletinha que carregava. Dentro dela haviam dobrados uma boina escura, um jeans meio surrado, um sobretudo com caimento até o meio das coxas e um óculos escuro.

-E você acha que isso vai funcionar?

-Bom, se não der certo, a gente corre! – os dois riram.

**------------------------------------------OoO----------------------------------------------**

-Kamus, finalmente achei! Aqui está aquele livro que me pediu. Eu separei especialmente para você – disse Mu com um sorriso brilhante.

-Obrigado Mu – sorriu de volta, pegando o livro, mas o ariano não o soltou – Mu? Eu já agradeci. E eu pago depois.

-Eu já disse que é presente – ainda sorria sem soltar o livro.

-Certo, eu já entendi. Agora, poderia soltar o livro? – o sorriso do outro apenas aumentou. – Se sorrir mais um pouco vai arrebentar a boca...

-É que eu queria conversar, mas como você não aceita falar sobre sua vida pessoal assim tão facilmente... Por que não conversamos enquanto eu embrulho o livro?

-O que deu em você para tocar nesse assunto do nada?

-Na verdade já faz tempo que eu queria conversar com você sobre esse assunto, mas nós não conseguíamos nos encontrar. Certo, já que estamos aqui, serei direto. Você se relacionou com alguém depois de mim?

-Você sabe que não.

-Pois bem, eu estou com o Shaka há dois anos, e nós terminamos faz uns três anos e alguma coisa.

-Até agora nada que eu não saiba.

-E por que você não segue com a vida? Ou melhor, por que você não se arrisca com essa pessoa que fez seus olhos brilharem quando fomos jantar a um tempo atrás?

-É mais complicado do que você pensa. E é problema meu.

-Você é meu amigo e eu só quero o melhor para você – entregou o livro para ele – Se é tão complicado a ponto de você não querer nem ao menos lutar por essa pessoa, desista... E você não tinha me dito que aceitou a proposta de Radamanthys de viajar no final do ano? Por que não dá uma chance a ele? Tente enxergá-lo com outros olhos, quem sabe você não se surpreende?

-Incrível como você consegue dizer as coisas de maneira tão direta sem que pareça errado não pensar duas vezes.

-Por que não é errado. Não quando o momento é o certo.

-Obrigado.

**------------------------------------------OoO----------------------------------------------**

Na semana seguinte, Milo passou quase todos os dias almoçando com Aioria, sempre na esperança de encontrar com Kamus. Pelo que conseguiu descobrir, o ruivo era amigo de infância dos Gêmeos Lapus e dava-se incrivelmente bem com os dois.

Ele e Aioria estavam no elevador, a caminho de mais um almoço, quando Kamus e Radamanthys entraram. O loiro os cumprimentou simpaticamente, enquanto Kamus apenas deu um leve aceno com a cabeça. _'Pelo menos ele não revirou os olhos'_ pensou Milo.

-Mas então, como eu estava dizendo, aquele besta do Ian caiu na piscina com meu celular. Ainda bem que só precisei trocar o aparelho.

-Eu não entendo qual o prazer das pessoas em se embebedar – falou Kamus com ar de reprovação – O importante é que ele não se afogou nem nada.

-Minha vontade era que ele tivesse se afogado mesmo – disse em um tom meio irritado, meio brincando – Ah sim – nesse momento Radamanthys piscou travesso para Milo – Você sabia que o Milo aqui é irmão de Afrodite Thorsson? – Kamus arregalou os olhos e virou-se para o escorpiano.

-Nossa quem diria...? Deve ser incrível morar com ele, não? – perguntou o ruivo, admirado.

-Er... Sim, sim. Dite é uma pessoa maravilhosa.

-Eu imagino. Admiro muito o trabalho dele. Fui a sua última peça, Emanuelle. Absolutamente fantástica.

-Eu sei! Meu irmão é um excelente ator! – disse estufando o peito.

-Olha só que irmão orgulhoso! – disse Radamanthys rindo. – Pare de puxar o saco – deu um soco de brincadeira no braço de Milo.

-É bem legal ouvir você falar assim dele – mal terminou a frase e Kamus contraiu os lábios, arrependendo-se do pensamento verbalizado.

-Obrigado. Eu realmente tenho muito orgulho dele – o sorriso do escorpiano era repleto de carinho.

-Finalmente chegamos! Vamos, estou morrendo de fome – disse Aioria puxando o grego – Até uma próxima reunião de elevador – gritou para os dois que ficaram para trás.

-Eita, isso tudo é fome? – perguntou rindo.

-Na verdade eu queria saber por que você fica todo sem graça perto do Lavoisier... E o que foi aquele sorriso?!

-Você está falando do que, ô estrupício?

-De você ter feito a maior cara de ganhador de loteria quando ele te elogiou.

-Você anda vendo coisas. Eu só estava tentando ser legal. Caso não tenha percebido, ele não gosta muito de mim e eu não quero perder o posto de pessoa mais simpática do mundo.

-Lógico. Enquanto eu finjo que acredito você se apressa para o almoço, porque eu realmente estou morrendo de fome.

**-----------------------------------------OoO---------------------------------------------**

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Você já se apaixonou?_

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Sim. Por quê?_

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Você ficava com cara de bobo perto da pessoa?_

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Eu nunca fiquei com cara de bobo perto de ninguém._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Fala sério! Deixa o orgulho de lado e me diz a verdade._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Certo, certo. No inicio antes de começar a namorar essa pessoa, eu sempre ficava meio desligado perto dela. Teve uma vez que eu cheguei a bater contra um carro estacionado prestando atenção no seu jeito de andar._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Nossa. Isso nunca aconteceu comigo, e espero que não venha a acontecer._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Foi você que quis saber. Mas por que a pergunta tão repentina?_

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Nada. Apenas um comentário que eu ouvi hoje e que me fez pensar se as pessoas realmente ficam com cara de bobas quando se apaixonam._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Eu diria que no inicio sim, pois tudo é novidade. Qualquer coisa que a outra pessoa faz é encantador e você se admira com isso. Depois passa, e aí você descobre se aquilo que era paixão mudou para algo mais profundo, como amor. Quando mesmo nada sendo novidade você ainda se encanta com a pessoa, pode ter certeza que está amando._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Isso foi quase poético. Já parou para pensar no assunto antes?_

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Na verdade eu só fui entender esses detalhes depois que a pessoa pela qual eu tinha me apaixonado terminou comigo._

_**Scorpio // **_diz:

_Nada como um pé na bunda para te fazer ver as coisas com mais clareza._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Devo concordar com você. Nós ficamos juntos por três anos. Mas logo depois de um ano, começamos a nos enxergar apenas como amigos, sabe? Tivemos várias idas e vindas, tentamos nos acertar, mas aquela coisa que existia antes foi embora. E então finalmente acabou. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não o ame mais, apenas que nosso amor se tornou diferente._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Eu entendo. Faz muito tempo que vocês terminaram?_

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Faz uns três anos e alguma coisa. Ele agora está namorando com um dos meus melhores amigos._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_E você não acha isso estranho?_

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_No inicio até que era. Mas depois de ver como ambos estavam felizes juntos, acabei ficando feliz também. Hoje em dia eu até ajudo quando eles brigam._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Virou conselheiro matrimonial?_

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Prefiro me ver como aquele que evita a catástrofe. Sempre acaba sobrando para mim._

**-------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------------------**

Milo encontrava-se parado na sala de espera dos Gêmeos. Enquanto aguardava Aioria, pensava se teria tempo de dar uma corrida até a sala de Kamus. Mas seus pensamentos sempre travavam na porta. Sua mente era perfeitamente capaz de inventar os planos mais absurdos para invadir o escritório do ruivo, mas não conseguia juntar meia dúzia de palavras para lhe desejar um bom dia. A verdade é que morria de medo da reação do outro.

-Vamos? – Aioria parara em sua frente, balançando as mãos diante de seu rosto – Estou morrendo de fome!

-Vamos sim. Ainda bem que não tem aula hoje, estou realmente precisando ir para casa – suspirou o escorpiano.

Os dois saíram conversando sobre seus estágios e planos para o fim de semana, procurando apenas se distraírem. Já estavam no décimo terceiro andar quando um jovem de cabelos curiosamente verdes entrou no elevador. Parecia agitado e apertava o botão térreo freneticamente, resmungando baixinho.

-Anda, anda, fecha logo... – murmurou. Antes que as portas se fechassem, um rapaz loiro entrou também. – Não! Que droga, sai daqui!

-Deixa de ser fresco! Para que tanta cena!? – Milo teve a sensação de já tê-los visto antes.

-Cena!? Você fingiu que não me conhecia! – respondeu o de cabelos verdes, indignado.

-Eu estava despreparado, ok? Você simplesmente aparece do nada e me agarra na frente do meu chefe! – defendeu-se o outro incrédulo.

-Chefe!? Ele é seu tio! E pela reação, ele já sabia sobre nós – resmungou, empurrando o loiro e cruzando os braços.

-Ele não sabe! Bom, pelo menos eu não contei... – o outro revirou os olhos – Calma, calma, é lógico que eu tenho a intenção de contar, mas... Shun, entenda, aqui eu não o chamo de tio, ele é Sr. Lavoisier! Temos que ser profissionais! Eu já falei isso para você...

-Mas precisava me repreender daquele jeito? – o jovem chamado Shun ainda parecia meio magoado.

-Eu sei que fui um pouco grosso, mas... – o loiro parou a meio caminho de abraçar o outro, finalmente percebendo que tinham platéia – Nós conversamos melhor depois, ok?

-Ahh!! Os dois que estavam se agarrando no cinema! – exclamou o escorpiano, atraindo a atenção dos outros três.

-Oh Zeus... – Shun corou até a raiz dos cabelos, agradecendo profundamente ao ver a porta do elevador se abrindo.

-Você os conhece? – perguntou para o leonino, enquanto observava os dois saírem apressadamente pelo corredor.

-O loiro é o Hyoga, trabalha para o Lavoisier.

-E pelo, que eu ouvi, também é sobrinho dele.

-Disso eu não sabia, mas também não me interessa – falou, dispensando o assunto com um aceno de mão – Quando vai ser sua viagem mesmo?

-Em um mês.

-E você não está animadinho? – perguntou, encarando o loiro – Quero dizer, aquele lugar é simplesmente ma-ra-vi-lho-so! – completou com os olhos brilhando.

-Cara, isso foi extremamente gay da sua parte... – Milo comentou com ar de riso.

-Como é!? – o outro o olhou feio.

-Nada não, só evita passar mais tempo conversando com o meu irmão, tá? Pelo bem da Marin... – e correu, antes que Aioria pudesse lhe acertar um soco.

**-----------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------------**

Kamus chegou a casa e se jogou no sofá. Uma das poucas coisas que sempre gostava de fazer era deixar o corpo cair, tendo as pernas flutuando no ar por alguns segundos, antes de atingir a almofada fofa. Era besteira, mas o ato o fazia se sentir bem, como se fosse o momento de quebrar o comportamento sempre "certinho" com o qual todos o taxavam.

Jean veio ronronando e se acomodou sobre sua barriga.

-Gato folgado... – resmungou fazendo carinho entre suas orelhas – Esse ano está voando, não acha? Em um mês será a viagem para Casa de Lyon e uma semana depois já estaremos comemorando as festas de fim de ano... Mas que droga... O que eu faço Jean? Tenho que acabar logo com essa fantasia boba de Aquarius... Mas eu não consigo dar o primeiro passo, entende? – pegou o gato no colo e sentou-se com ele – Simplesmente não quero me desfazer dessa aura ainda... Mas, ao mesmo tempo, essas identidades secretas estão me dando nos nervos! – agora segurava o gato por debaixo das patas dianteiras, colocando-o ao nível dos olhos – O que acha que devo fazer? – Jean esticou a pata direita e arranhou de leve o queixo do dono, completando com um miado longo – Você não presta para nada mesmo...

**---------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------------------**

Milo encarava o armário pensativo, escolhendo as roupas da viagem com cuidado e excitação. Mal podia acreditar que voltaria para Lyon, o lugar das suas melhores lembranças de infância. Foi nessa época que finalmente se sentira parte daquela família que o acolhera. Acordava cedo para poder aproveitar o máximo do dia e só dormia por cansaço. Simplesmente adorava a Casa.

-E agora eu voltarei para láááááááá!!!! – disse abraçando uma blusa como se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia – Ok, esse foi meu lado pré-adolescente falando...

Sorrindo, deitou-se na cama e encarou o teto. Quanta coisa acontecera naquele ano! A faculdade estava terminando, seu estágio não poderia ser melhor, conhecera pessoas incríveis e... Seu maior problema se iniciara.

Aquarius havia sido uma grande surpresa. Nunca havia gostado de uma pessoa sem nunca tê-la visto antes. Quando deu por si, já contava as horas para entrar na Internet e encontrá-lo, mesmo que fosse para conversar por apenas alguns instantes. Era fato: estava apaixonado por ele.

E então conheceu Kamus Lavoisier. Um homem frio, um pouco metido, com uma pose que dava nos nervos e uma perfeição irritante. Não suportava o ruivo.

Mas, como o karma é uma mulher de TPM, eles são exatamente a mesma pessoa. Aquarius disse uma vez que fazia um papel no seu dia-a-dia, que representava um personagem. Talvez Kamus fosse o grande personagem de Aquarius... Ou o contrário.

-O que ele faria se eu dissesse que sei quem ele é?

**---------------------------------------OoO-------------------------------------------------**

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Minha família é normal. Nada parecido com o tipo televisivo, daqueles que sorriem o tempo todo e usam suéteres idênticos com seus nomes gravados. Apenas normal._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Eu fui adotado quando era pequeno. Minha mãe se matou e nunca conheci meu pai. Foi minha tia quem me adotou. Ela era casada com um político importante e eu meio que fui um golpe para ganhar votos e mostrar como eles eram modelo de família._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Você havia comentado algo do tipo para mim. Pelo menos você disse que ganhou um irmão incrível._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Ele é a pessoa que mais amo no mundo._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_É muito bom que vocês tenham uma relação assim. Nem todos os irmãos se tratam com tanta cortesia._

_**Scorpio//**_ diz:

_Eu sei. Ele é uma pessoa muito ocupada, não é sempre que podemos nos divertir como quando éramos pequenos... Mas esse ano passaremos as festas juntos!_

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_No caso da minha irmã, ela resolveu passar as festas no Caribe..._

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Exótico!_

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Pois é. Ela sempre gostou desses planos mirabolantes. Um tanto quanto diferente de mim. Prefiro lugares mais calmos, mais tradicionais._

_**Scorpio//**_ diz:

_Acho que você iria adorar um lugar chamado Casa de Lyon. É uma espécie de casa de campo, muito grande e muito gostosa para se descansar. É uma atividade diferente com os amigos, tem piscina, sala de jogos, um monte coisa! Nossa, olha só a propaganda que eu estou fazendo! Mas fazer o que, né? Estou muito empolgado, afinal, estou indo passar uns dias lá._

Kamus quase cuspiu o mate que estava bebendo. Como assim? Scorpio também estava indo para Casa de Lyon? Pelo que Radamanthys falara, aquela casa fora comprada pelo pai do senhor Di Angelis e seria aberta somente para a festa da empresa. Isso significava que ou Scorpio trabalhava lá ou estava relacionado com alguém importante de lá.

Assim que Milo apertou 'enter' e a mensagem apareceu em sua tela conjunta com Aquarius, o escorpiano teve vontade de se chutar.

Obviamente Kamus tinha ouvido falar da tal festa de fim de ano. Esperava ansioso pela resposta.

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Que bom, parece mesmo ser um lugar ótimo! Se um dia eu tiver oportunidade, tentarei ir._

_**Scorpio//**_ diz:

_Lá, atualmente, é meio exclusivo... Você só entra com uma reserva muito adiantada __**e**__ se o dono estiver disposto a abrir a casa._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Então aproveite bem esse lugar._

_**Scorpio//**_ diz:

_Nem precisa falar duas vezes!_

**------------------------------------------OoO----------------------------------------------**

No dia seguinte Kamus foi para o trabalho com uma idéia fixa na cabeça. Fora lhe dada a chance de descobrir quem era Scorpio. Só precisava achar um estudante de Direito relacionado à empresa. Saga e Kanon poderiam ajudar... Ou não?

-Alô...? Kanon? Você poderia repassar o nome dos estudantes de Direito que estão estagiando com você?

-Por quê?

-Um relatório que a Sarah me pediu.

-E por que eu não recebi o pedido pessoalmente?

-Porque da última vez que Srta Fawcett precisou pedir algo a você ela acabou perdendo muito tempo e parte de sua alegria de viver. E não entendi o porquê do espanto, aqui dentro eu sou o menino de recados oficial de vocês – completou irônico.

-Ok, enviarei a lista por e-mail em alguns minutos.

-Obrigado Kanon.

-De nada... Depois quero que me explique a verdadeira razão desses nomes – comentou despreocupado – Em cinco minutos terei uma reunião importante com a Sarah a respeito dos funcionários... E ela já está me esperando – e desligou o telefone.

-Eu e minha super-habilidade de inventar desculpas... – lamentou-se o ruivo, enquanto verificava o e-mail.

'_Kamus, amor da minha vida, aqui está sua lista. Divirta-se..._

_Anna Grace_

_Aioria Kostos_

_Bruno Lopes_

_Beth Lavigne_

_Clay Anthony_

_Jennifer Trevis_

_May Rush_

_Nathan Key_

_Shania Willians_

_... E não esqueça as explicações. '_

Estava encrencado. Deixando para se preocupar com os Gêmeos mais tarde, analisou os nomes com cuidado. Scorpio era homem, o que significava que tinha: Aioria, Bruno, Clay e Nathan. Qualquer um deles poderia ser quem Kamus procurava. O único que já conhecera era Aioria, e este não parecia se encaixar muito bem no perfil.

-Mas seria um começo... Talvez Aioria pudesse me apresentar aos outros...

**---------------------------------------OoO--------------------------------------**

Milo saiu da faculdade e foi encontra-se com Afrodite. Haviam combinado de passar na empresa de Máscara para entregar alguns documentos relativos à viagem. A presença de ambos não era exatamente necessária, mas todos os dois tinham seus motivos para ir até lá.

As portas do elevador se fecharam e Dite apertou o botão do último andar. Na altura do quinto, Milo não se segurou e apertou o décimo terceiro também.

-Quer ir ao banheiro? – perguntou o pisciano curioso – Também tem no último andar, sabe?

-Engraçadinho... Até onde sei quem tem problemas com banheiro na família é _você_ – Dite deu-lhe língua – Eu queria te apresentar a uma pessoa...

-Hum... Será algum caso que eu não conheça?

-Não...

No décimo terceiro andar todos os presentes encaravam e cochichavam indiscretos. Afrodite, tópico da conversa, encontrava-se completamente alheio ao burburinho, encarando o irmão.

-Hyoga, o Lavoisier está ai? – Milo se aproximou do loiro, que anotava freneticamente diversas mensagens.

-Ah, Milo... Está sim, mas está ocupado no momento.

-Diga a ele que está perdendo uma oportunidade única na vida dele! – o escorpiano sorriu travesso.

-Não posso... Olha, vou deixar anotado aqui – e puxou um papelzinho vermelho, onde anotou _'Perdeu uma oportunidade única na vida. Milo'_.

-Por que você não pode fazer uma simples ligação? – perguntou incrédulo.

-Ok, ok... Fique aqui que eu já volto – e entrou na sala. Alguns resmungos franceses depois...

-Espero realmente que seja algo extraordinário! – disse Kamus saindo da sala.

-Vamos lá – Milo abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha que fez o ruivo erguer uma sobrancelha – Kamus Lavoisier, este é meu irmão, Afrodite Thorsson! Dite, esse é o Kamus – apresentou, fazendo um gesto teatral com as mãos. O queixo do ruivo caiu.

-Muito prazer – o pisciano sorriu agradável enquanto estendia a mão para Kamus.

-O prazer é meu – disse sacudindo levemente a cabeça – Nossa! Eu... Sei que deve ouvir isso o tempo todo, mas acho seu trabalho incrível.

-Ouvir uma vez mais não faz mal – Afrodite sorriu.

-Só para inflar o ego – murmurou Milo

-Olha só quem fala, pessoa-com-o-maior-ego-desse-planeta! – implicou o irmão.

-Mas eu posso! – replicou rindo. Parou quase imediatamente, quando reparou que Kamus o olhava curioso. _'Droga, era para reparar no Dite, não em mim! Ah, bem, não que eu me importe... Mas no que será que ele está pensando?'_

-Você é aluno do Shion, não é? – perguntou o ruivo o encarando intensamente.

-Sim... Sou aluno dele...

-Meu Milo aqui estuda Direito – Dite comentou em uma voz carinhosa, um inconfundível olhar de irmão orgulhoso estampado no rosto.

-Direito... – um alarme disparou na cabeça do escorpiano – Milo é um nome grego... Você gosta de mitologia?

-Não muito – desviou – Gosto mais de história européia e medieval... Mitologia para mim não dá.

-Ah, entendo... Por um momento eu achei que... Ah, não, deixa para lá. Sr. Thorsson, foi um enorme prazer conhecê-lo. Espero poder conversar melhor com o senhor em breve.

-Pode me chamar de Afrodite. E será um prazer conversar com você. Uxo... Vamos? Carlo ficará furioso se nos atrasarmos. Adeus, Kamus.

Quando entraram novamente no elevador tiveram que aturar duas mulheres histéricas pedindo autógrafos ao ator. Na altura do décimo sexto andar ficaram novamente sozinhos e Afrodite aproveitou para encarar o irmão.

-Muito bem, senhor Milo, que historia é essa de _'Mitologia para mim não dá'_? Você é louco pelo assunto! Até parece que estava fugindo de conversar com ele... Kamus, não é? Me pareceu tão simpático!

-Eu só não gosto muito dele... – disse encolhendo-se contra a parede oposta ao irmão.

-Então por que fez questão de me apresentar na cara dele como chance única da vida? Eu te conheço, Milo Kelderas... Você fez aquilo para agradá-lo! E você só agrada e mostra aquela cara de satisfação quando você realmente gosta da pessoa... – Afrodite cruzara os braços e encarava o irmão analiticamente.

-Não tem nada haver... – Milo encolhera-se ainda mais.

-Milo... – começou com um suspiro – Quando quiser conversar, sabe que meu quarto fica apenas alguns passos do seu.

-Eu sei... Obrigado, Dite – respondeu com os olhos baixos.

**---------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------------**

Kamus voltou para sua sala com um sorriso discreto. Por um instante acreditara que Milo era Scorpio. E o mais estranho é que não se importaria se o fosse. Nos últimos dias o loiro vinha se mostrando a personificação do ditado _'As aparências enganam'_. Kamus até começara a gostar dele, embora sua presença combinada com a de Aioria e a dos Gêmeos só servisse para lhe perturbar o juízo durante o almoço. Mas até com isso já se acostumara.

E bem, até que gostaria que Scorpio fosse Milo. Fora apresentado aos possíveis candidatos e não gostara muito das opções.

-Muito bem, já que minha soneca foi interrompida, vamos voltar ao trabalho! – assim que abriu um arquivo o telefone tocou – Ai, é hoje... Lavoisier, pois não?

-Sr. Lavoisier, é o Radamanthys na linha, pode passar...? Entendido.

-Kamus? Oi, preciso de uma segunda via daqueles arquivos da sexta passada, um desgraçado aí resolveu dizer que não recebeu o carregamento.

-Ótima maneira de fechar o expediente, non? Já vou passar para o seu e-mail.

-Obrigado, Kamus.

**---------------------------------------OoO-------------------------------------------**

O tempo voava. A quatro dias da viagem para a Casa de Lyon ninguém, dos figurões da empresa de Máscara a Milo e Afrodite, falava de outra coisa. Os irmãos, inclusive, faziam e refaziam malas, sempre se esquecendo de algo que talvez pudessem precisar.

Kamus, por sua vez, não estava muito animado. Nos últimos dias Radamanthys ligava o tempo todo, aconselhando-o a levar coisas como um casaco extra ou um calção de banho. O ruivo já estava perdendo a paciência, simplesmente odiava quando as pessoas o tratavam como se fosse uma criança que saía de casa pela primeira vez.

**----------------------------------------OoO--------------------------------------**

-Dite, posso entrar? – Milo bateu de leve, entrando no quarto de um Afrodite que lutava para manter os olhos abertos e ver quem lhe perturbara o sono.

-Hum...

-Não estou conseguindo dormir. Ansiedade. Posso ficar aqui com você? Quem sabe eu consiga pegar no sono... – o escorpiano ia sussurrando, enquanto se metia embaixo do lençol do irmão.

-Hum-hum... – o outro se remexeu, dando espaço para que o grego se acomodasse a seu lado.

-Nossa, como eu tenho muitas saudades de lá! Nós aprontávamos muito quando crianças... Lembra? – Milo virou-se sorrindo, encontrando o irmão adormecido.

-Hum... – Afrodite resmungou e se encolheu.

-Afrodite?

-Hum...

-Eu sou a reencarnação de Hércules.

-Nha...

-Ótimo! Você nem está me ouvindo... – Milo teve uma idéia repentina – Olha, preciso te falar uma coisa... Tenho um segredo, que escondi até de você... Sinto muito! Mas você estava certo quando disse que eu queria agradar Kamus. Ele é uma pessoa de quem eu gosto muito... E eu não sei o que fazer sobre isso. Pela primeira vez eu realmente não sei o que fazer... – o escorpiano lançou um olhar desolado ao outro.

-Cometa...

-Sempre soube que era bom com conselhos... Mas então, o que você acha que eu devo fazer? Chegar e dizer 'Oi, sabe o Scorpio? Então, sou eu!'?

-Nem... – resmungou, chutando a canela de Milo

-... Boa noite maninho.

**-----------------------------------------OoO----------------------------------------**

Kamus acordou devagar, a vontade de sair da cama quase nula. Amanhã estaria indo para a tão falada festa na Casa de Lyon e animação era de longe a última emoção que sentia. Arrependia-se profundamente de ter aceitado o convite. A única vantagem naquilo tudo era ter sido dispensado do trabalho por uma semana. Na contramão do ruivo, os Gêmeos estavam _'em estado de uma alegria suprema que beirava o êxtase do prazer'_. Óbvio, exagero era mais do que uma constante no vocabulário daqueles dois.

' _- Tenho que admitir que fiquei muito satisfeito de saber que irá nessa viagem conosco, mas não tenho um bom pressentimento. Sei que aceitou o convite de Radamanthys e eu realmente gostaria que você se ajeitasse na vida, mas não creio que ele seja a pessoa certa, Kamus – falou Saga dando um gole em seu vinho._

_-E ainda tem nosso amante secreto, Sr Scorpio, não é? – comentou Kanon._

_-Eu também não estou com um bom pressentimento Saga, mas estou tentando seguir o conselho de um amigo._

_-O Mu é muito intrometido – bufou Kanon._

_-Quem disse que era o Mu?_

_-Ele é a única pessoa de quem você aceita conselhos amorosos, Kamus. Nem de nós você aceita... Se bem que eu também não recomendaria... – disse rindo._

_-Com licença rapazes, posso fazer os pedidos? – uma moça aproximou-se da mesa deles._

_-Certamente. Vamos querer o especial do dia e uma salada. Kamus?_

_-Vou querer esse aqui – a moça se afastou – Vocês dois e essa mania de se tratarem como um ser só._

_-Eu não tenho essa mania, viu? Estou usando a primeira pessoa! –Kanon tinha um ar ofendido._

_-Sei... – o ruivo sorriu de lado._

_-Estamos mudando o foco da conversa – interrompeu Saga – Já escolheu a roupa de baixo que vai levar?_

_-A mala já está pronta há um tempo... – Kamus corou um pouco – Por que essa peça em particular?_

_-Ah, por favor! Se você for seguir o conselho do Carneiro e Radamanthys realmente conseguir o que quer, seria bom você estar usando uma roupa de baixo decente, não acha? – Kanon explicou._

_-Quem vocês acham que eu sou?_

_-Acalme-se. Não queria ofender, mas sabe que a possibilidade existe. '_

Definitivamente estava com um mau pressentimento.

----------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Bom, como viajo amanhã, não poderei conversar com você por esses dias. Mas ainda dá para mandar mensagens!_

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Sentirei saudades. Ficará uma semana?_

_**Scorpio //**_ diz:

_Sim. Mas você vai ver como vai voar. E, de qualquer maneira, não pense que deixarei de te perturbar._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Você não perturba. Aproveite bastante a viagem... E não vá se apaixonar por ninguém._

_**Scorpio//**_ diz:

_Você quer que eu faça votos de amor a alguém que eu nunca vi pessoalmente?_

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Onde está seu romantismo?_

_**Scorpio//**_ diz:

_Em uma eterna UTI._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Então ainda resta esperança. Espero que um dia você possa jurar amor a alguém que você conheça pessoalmente._

_**Scorpio//**_ diz:

_Não creio que isso aconteça, não tão cedo, pelo menos... Tenho medo de acabar._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Se acabar, é por que não era para ser. _

_**Scorpio//**_ diz:

_Você é meio radical, não?_

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_Extremista seria melhor. Mas acalme-se, ainda falta muito para saber quem você é. E também acho que falta muito para você descobrir quem eu sou._

_**Scorpio//**_ diz:

_Se isso o faz dormir mais tranqüilo..._

_**Aquarius_11**_ diz:

_O que quer dizer?_

_**Scorpio// **_diz:

_Interprete da maneira que achar mais conveniente. Tenho que ir, amanhã acordo cedo. Adeus._

**-------------------------------------------OoO-------------------------------------**

Milo embarcou extremamente agitado, mal podia esperar para ver aquela casa novamente. Bom, tentava se convencer de que aquele era o motivo principal. Algo lhe dizia que a viagem não seria tão tranqüila quanto imaginava.

-Deve ser apenas sensação...

-O que disse? – perguntou Afrodite sentando no banco do corredor.

-Nada não, apenas falando sozinho – respondeu distraído.

-Ah, é, esqueci desse seu lado especial – comentou simplesmente.

-Muito engraçadinho... Ninguém nunca te disse para largar o drama e se aventurar na comédia, não?

-Já, muita gente – respondeu com um sorriso angelical.

-Ninguém te merece...

-Você me merece – e abraçou o irmão com um sorriso travesso.

-Dite... Estou com um mau pressentimento sobre essa viagem...

-Bem, se você tiver um sonho em que o carro explode, me avise. Ainda não decidi se morro logo na explosão ou de maneira dolorosamente bizarra um tempo depois.

-Você assiste televisão demais para seu próprio bem...

Afrodite riu com gosto, ocupando-se em atender o celular que tocava. Milo deixou-se perder ao observar a paisagem. Não conseguia tirar a sensação de que a viagem não seria nada tranqüila.

**---------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------**

Kamus e Radamanthys chegaram a Casa de Lyon perto das dez da manhã. A beleza do local encantara o ruivo, mal fazendo jus a descrição que recebera de Scorpio.

Com um estilo senhorial do século XVIII, a casa apresentava certo romantismo e tinha um ar bastante aconchegante.

-Kamus venha aqui – Radamanthys aproximara-se de um pequeno grupo de pessoas – Deixe-me apresentá-los. Esses são Carlo Di Angelis, dono da companhia; Zhang Kwan-Tse e seu irmão, Dohko Kwan-Tse. Essa é Ângela Silva, nossa gerente de RH e esse é Kamus Lavoisier, que trabalha comigo na área de Finanças.

-Ah, Kamus! Ouvi falar muito de você – disse Máscara apertando a mão do ruivo.

-Coisas boas, espero eu.

-As melhores possíveis! – assegurou, dando uma leve piscadela para Radamanthys, coisa que não passou despercebida pelo francês – Espero que aproveitem bem a festa.

-Com certeza! Vamos subir e desfazer as malas, Kamus? – perguntou Radamanthys.

-Sim, estou mesmo precisando de um banho.

O quarto de Kamus era simplesmente magnífico. Uma enorme cama de casal ficava no centro, de frente para a televisão e ao lado dos armários. No canto oposto, a porta do banheiro elegantemente iluminado e, na ante-sala, um pequeno sofá de frente para as janelas do tamanho de portas, cobertas com finas cortinas de linho.

Deixando as malas no quarto, o ruivo entrou na banheira e procurou relaxar. Preferia apenas descansar nesse primeiro dia, mas já havia prometido andar com Radamanthys pela propriedade. Resignado, vestiu uma calça de tecido simples e uma camisa azul, jogando um casaco neutro por cima, o clima esfriara um pouco.

Assim que saiu de seu quarto deu de cara com Radamanthys e Milo conversando animadamente no corredor.

-Olá – cumprimentou aproximando-se. Radamanthys devolveu com um aceno de cabeça e Milo o olhou como se tivesse visto um fantasma – Olá, Kelderas.

**----------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------------------**

Milo não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Chegara atrasado à Casa de Lyon por culpa do incompetente do motorista substituto que não sabia onde ficava o local. Depois teve dificuldade em encontrar seu quarto, que ficava no final do corredor do segundo andar. E quando finalmente ia se enfiar em um banho gelado para ajudar a esfriar sua cabeça loira e irritada, encontrara Radamanthys no corredor.

-Milo, que bom que veio! Como está?

-Ótimo. E você?

-Bem, também. Você está em que quarto?

-Naquele do final do corredor.

-Ah sim. O meu é esse aqui, duas portas para a sua direita. Porque não marcamos umas partidas de poker com os outros que estiverem nesse andar?

-Eu adoraria! Ganhar dinheiro fácil é um hobby para mim... – falou enchendo o peito.

-Olha como é exibido o rapaz! – falou rindo – Mas vamos marcar, sim, aí você aprende a respeitar os mais velhos.

-Ou não – acrescentou rindo. Foi quando aconteceu a surpresa do dia.

-Olá – Milo olhou em direção a voz e deparou-se com Kamus o encarando. _'Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?'_ – Olá, Kelderas.

-Kamus!? O que está fazendo aqui? – a voz saindo um pouco mais aguda que o normal.

-Vim passar a semana. Para que mais eu viria?

-Desculpe, é que eu não esperava vê-lo por aqui – comentou, tentando parecer casual – Você está em que quarto?

-Este aqui – apontou para a porta mais a esquerda, logo atrás de si – Eu e Radamanthys vamos dar uma volta para conhecer o local, não gostaria de nos acompanhar? – Milo estranhou, Kamus estava mesmo o convidando? Mais atrás do ruivo, Radamanthys fazia discretos sinais indicando 'não'.

-Na verdade, eu estava indo tomar um banho. Porque não vão na frente? Eu tenho seu celular, Radamanthys, eu ligo quando tiver terminado. Agora, se me dão licença...

Milo praticamente voou para dentro de seu quarto. Era informação demais, precisava organizar a cabeça.

Kamus estava aqui. _Aquarius_ estava aqui. E Aquarius sabia que Scorpio viria para a Casa de Lyon hoje, sabia que Scorpio estaria aqui... As chances de ele descobrir quem Scorpio era tinham aumentado consideravelmente. Ah, e a informação mais incomoda de todas... Era impressão sua ou Radamanthys estava querendo ficar sozinho com Kamus?

**-------------------------------------------OoO---------------------------------------**

-Esse lugar é lindo... – Kamus sentou-se à margem de um pequeno lago, que ficava ao fundo da propriedade.

-Sim, é muito bonito – o loiro comentou, juntando-se ao outro – Dá uma sensação gostosa.

-Também acho. Poderia ficar sentado aqui o dia todo – Kamus encarou Radamanthys, que continuava a observar as águas calmas.

-Sabe, se você ficar me olhando desse jeito, posso começar a ter idéias... – comentou rindo.

-Como se você já não as tivesse – foi a resposta seca que recebeu.

-Ou você é esperto ou eu não sou nada discreto.

-Um pouco dos dois. Eu não sou bobo, Radamanthys, sei muito bem por que me convidou. Mas eu não sou tão fácil assim.

-Eu sei disso, faz um ano que tento me aproximar de você. Espero que a insistência valha à pena – conclui, finalmente encarando o ruivo nos olhos.

-Quem sabe? – Kamus desviou – Mas não crie muitas esperanças... No momento, você é um amigo que considero.

-Se depender de mim, essa visão logo, logo vai mudar.

-Não conte com isso.

-Agora ficou ainda mais interessante... – o loiro terminou com um belo sorriso, e ambos voltaram a observar a paisagem. Passados alguns minutos, o celular de Radamanthys tocou – Oi Milo... Estamos no lago sul... Não, não precisa se apressar, a gente já está voltando mesmo... Ok, nos encontramos no caminho. Até daqui a pouco! – Kamus levantou-se também – Esse Milo é uma pessoa muito engraçada, não tem como não se divertir quando se está com ele.

-Eu discordo de opinião tão romântica. Nós não nos damos muito bem, embora tenha que admitir que melhorou muito... Mas ainda assim, nada que se possa chamar de uma grande amizade.

-Kamus seu conceito de grande amizade só começa a aflorar depois de, pelo menos, um ano de convívio e _se_ aflorar! Até porque, não é todo mundo que te atura por tanto tempo assim... – disse rindo.

-Suas palavras gentis me emocionam...

-Vai dizer que não é verdade? Não conheço uma única pessoa com quem você tenha se aberto ou simpatizado logo de cara.

-Se você diz... –_'Virtualmente falando, até que existe... O que torna a situação um tanto quanto patética... Aliás, Scorpio falou que viria para cá hoje...'_ – Radamanthys, você que conhece todos os presentes, sabe me dizer se alguém estuda Direito?

-Acho que temos alguns alunos aqui, sim, mas por que o interesse?

-Precisava de ajuda com uns documentos da minha irmã e os Gêmeos já disseram que estão ocupados... Você conhece alguém que seja bom e que, de preferência, esteja por aqui?

-Bem, além dos Gêmeos, temos a esposa do Sr. Yamamoto. O Dohko Kwan-Tse é estudante ainda, mas vai se formar logo... Ah, o Milo também está em situação parecida.

-Dohko é estudante...

-Eu posso te apresentar a Sra. Yamamoto...

-Não se preocupe, teremos outras oportunidades.

-Oportunidades para que? – falou Milo se aproximando com um sorriso.

-Kamus estava precisando de um advogado e perguntou se tinha algum aqui.

-Ah sim...

**---------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------**

_'Ah meu Zeus! Ah meu Zeus! Ah meu Zeus! Ah meu Zeus! Ah meu Zeus! Ele está procurando Scorpio!! Respira seu loiro afobado... Isso, muito bom... Agora haja como se não se importasse! '_

-Ah sim... – _'Que frase impactante... Pelo menos vão achar que você não está nem aí. '_

-Como eu já disse, o Milo é estudante de Direito, quase um formando. De repente você poderia dar uma ajuda, não é? – falou Radamanthys.

-Não será necessário, podemos deixar os assuntos chatos para mais tarde – Kamus tinha uma expressão concentrada.

-Até onde vocês foram? – era Milo tentando mudar de assunto – Eu queria muito fazer uma caminhada até a entrada da casa.

Ficaram mais algumas horas andando pela propriedade e conversando sobre a vinda até ali. No almoço haveria uma pequena recepção para os convidados. Mesas foram colocadas na varanda externa e vários garçons aguardavam em seus postos.

-Senhoras e senhores! Gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos em nossa Casa de Férias. Estamos aqui reunidos para comemorar mais um ano de sucesso no mercado e tudo graças a vocês que com tanto esforço nos ajudaram – discursou Máscara, parado em pé perto da mesa onde estava Afrodite, Milo e mais alguns casais com um desagradável ar de superioridade – Iniciemos as festividades! – todos aplaudiram enquanto a procissão de garçons adentrava o local.

-Gostaria de agradecer mais uma vez o convite – falou uma senhora de coque e roupas caríssimas – Eu e meu marido estamos muito contentes em participar das festividades.

-Ora, Sra. McLinn, é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de todo seu apoio dado a empresa. Que nossa parceria perdure – disse Máscara, erguendo sua taça e brindando-a com seu melhor sorriso.

-Certamente – aprovou a senhora, já começando a comer.

-Sr. Thorsson, eu assisti sua última peça de teatro, fiquei absolutamente encantado – comentou um senhor de rosto inchado e bigodes exagerados – Realmente, o senhor é um excelente ator.

-Fico muito agradecido Senhor...?

-Ostapenko. Mas pode chamar de Yuri. Gostaria de saber se não pretende fazer cinema novamente, sempre adorei seus filmes.

-Sim, no início do ano estarei envolvido em um novo projeto.

-Torcendo por um Oscar? Achei que o senhor merecia o do ano passado.

-Agradeço a gentileza, mas infelizmente a Academia discordou – disse rindo.

-Bem, fazer o quê...?

-Torcer para Shura não trabalhar este ano – disse a Sra. Ostapenko, provocando gargalhadas nos presentes, a exceção de Afrodite e Milo.

-Eu, sinceramente, espero que Shura trabalhe. E que faça as melhores atuações de sua carreira. Assim, quando meu irmão ganhar, será realmente merecido. Francamente, só incapazes competem com medíocres – Milo respondeu sem desviar os olhos uma única vez da Sra. Ostapenko.

-Obrigado – sussurrou Dite.

-Milo está certo. É por isso que meu amor vai dar seu melhor, assim como nós aqui da empresa – bradou Máscara erguendo sua taça de vinho e sendo imitado por todos. Milo reparou com pesar na expressão triste do irmão. Afrodite nunca gostou desses eventos promovidos pelo namorado. Máscara se transformava completamente.

Milo desviou o olhar para a mesa de Kamus. O ruivo conversava com Radamanthys, que praticamente cochichava em seu ouvido. O humor do escorpiano mudou na mesma hora. _'Próximos de mais para o meu gosto... '_.

O restante do almoço foi bem tranqüilo. Os assuntos principais orbitavam em torno de investimentos e autógrafos. Milo pediu licença da mesa e correu para seu quarto querendo desfazer as malas. Adorava a sensação de tornar o lugar em que chegava um pouco mais seu.

Já no segundo andar, deparou-se com um ruivo pensativo parado no meio do corredor.

-Uma moeda por seus pensamentos.

-Desculpe o que disse? –Kamus respondeu como se voltasse de um transe.

-Nada, é que você parecia tão compenetrado...

-Apenas pensando... Você sabia que o Dohko estuda Direito?

-Quem!? – _'Ah não, ele não está pensando o que eu acho que ele está pensando!! '_

**------------------------------------------OoO----------------------------------------------**

Kamus havia passado o almoço inteiro conversando com Radamanthys e Dohko. Surpreendeu-se com o fato de serem pessoas extremamente agradáveis. E descobriu uma informação curiosa: Dohko já era formado em psicologia, quando resolveu cursar Direito. Agora estava prestes a se formar novamente.

Quando finalmente deixara a mesa e se dirigia para o quarto, sua mente rodava com a idéia de que o libriano talvez fosse Scorpio. Afinal, coincidia: estava passando a semana em Lyon e cursava Direito, prestes a se formar. Mas não dava para ser precipitado, precisava confirmar suas suspeitas. Foi com esse pensamento que foi chamado por Milo no corredor.

-Quem!?

-Dohko Kwan-Tse. É um dos convidados... E uma pessoa muito simpática.

-Viu só? Ser sociável de vez em quando faz bem, não?

-Vá em frente, me chame de anti-social novamente...

-Nossa, sou tão previsível assim?! Droga, preciso renovar meu estoque apelidos... – respondeu com expressão falsamente contrariada.

-Vai precisar de muita criatividade. Em menos de uma semana você me já me chamou de anti-social, pingüim de geladeira, picolé francês, geladinho, entre outros nessa linha _frostfree_.

-Admita, foram geniais – disse estufando o peito.

-Tirando o fato de que quase todos são sinônimos... Mérito seu – concluiu, dando de ombros.

-Mas você sabe acabar com a glória de alguém, hein...?

-O que há de glorioso nisso?

-Te importunar? É, eu sei que é fácil de mais... Mas fazer o que? É viciante – os olhos do escorpiano brilharam.

-Me sinto lisonjeado... –_'Pára de corar Kamus... Pára com isso homem!'_ – Então... Pretende fazer alguma coisa agora à tarde?

-Uhum, ia fazer uma corrida por uma trilha que tem na lateral da casa... Quer me acompanhar?

-Hum... Ok. Não tenho nada para fazer mesmo... Mas sou atleta de fim-de-semana, ouviu, pegue leve comigo.

-Claro! Eu vou andando e você vai correndo, assim nós chegamos juntos, topa? – perguntou com um sorriso traquinas.

-... Você vai se arrepender disso... Deixe-me apenas trocar de roupa – e voltou para o quarto. _'É incrível como ele desperta meu pior lado... Eu não sou assim. '_

**---------------------------------------------OoO-------------------------------------------**

Milo sorria consigo mesmo enquanto esperava o ruivo se trocar. A relação entre os dois havia melhorado sensivelmente. No início, sempre que chegava perto de Kamus era recebido com um revirar de olhos ou uma bufada. Mas não havia dúvidas, o vencera por insistência. Porém, algo mudara: à medida que se aproximava de Kamus, se afastava de Aquarius.

Já havia pensado no assunto e até esperava que as duas coisas estivessem relacionadas. Gostava muito de Kamus e conhecia um lado dele que o francês não mostrava para mais ninguém. Isso o envaidecia. Queria falar com ele, mas temia sua reação.

-Vamos? – chamou Kamus saindo do quarto. Os dois foram até a lateral da casa conversando periodicamente.

-Vou te dar alguma vantagem, está bem? – o escorpiano começou, um sorriso de lado brincando em seus lábios, enquanto fazia um rápido alongamento.

-Já que insiste... Mas primeiro me mostre o caminho. Ficar perdido pela propriedade não me parece muito atrativo.

-Vê essa cerca branca aqui, que segue ladeando a trilha? – Kamus afirmou – Então, fique perto dela e estará seguro!

-Essa cerca só vai até aquela primeira curva... – o tom de voz era entre o levemente estressado e o completamente descrente.

-Acalme-se – sorriu – Qualquer coisa, eu pego meu cavalo branco e te salvo dos monstros da floresta...

-Ah, claro, como seu eu fosse uma donzela em perigo – reclamou o ruivo, cruzando os braços.

-É o que veremos... Até daqui a pouco – e começou a correr.

**------------------------------------------OoO-------------------------------------------**

Para Kamus tudo era uma competição. Ele sempre se forçava a aceitar desafios e superar os outros. Quando Milo falou em "dar vantagem" aquilo se tornou uma corrida de verdade. Era hora de se focar em seu _adversário_ e esquecer o resto, objetivando apenas chegar em primeiro. E foi com essa idéia fixa de superar Milo que Kamus não viu uma raiz mais alta no caminho e foi com toda a determinação que tinha de cara no chão.

-Kamus! Meu Deus! Você esta bem? – disse Milo indo ate onde Kamus estava.

-Sim, estou bem – disse tentando sentar-se.

-Que bom! Agora que já cumpri minhas obrigações como um ser humano educado... – e caiu numa gargalhada gostosa. Aquilo foi demais para o francês. Odiava quando riam dele. Levantou-se com a maior dignidade que a situação permitia e voltou a correr – Espera aí, Kamus... Você realmente não está machucado? – perguntou, ainda segurando alguns resquícios de risada.

Kamus ignorou os chamados de Milo e continuou correndo. A trilha já estava quase terminando quando o loiro o alcançou. Continuaram correndo lado a lado até depararem-se com uma enorme macieira.

-Legal, né? – o escorpiano sorria radiante. Kamus apenas andou em direção a árvore, observando os galhos carregados de flores – Sabe, ficar me ignorando não vai mudar o fato que você levou _**O**_ tombo alguns instantes atrás.

-Ficar lembrando também não ajuda...

-E qual o problema de cair? Todos caem de vez em quando...

-Acredite, não com a mesma freqüência que eu... Você já veio aqui antes? – perguntou, sentando em umas das raízes e observando o local.

-Sim. Eu passei um mês aqui quando era pequeno. Vinha para esse lado quase todos os dias. E essa trilha, por ser meio difícil de acompanhar a partir de uma determinada altura, é pouco visitada.

-Então esse é seu cantinho secreto? – disse dando um leve sorriso – Depois eu que sou a donzela.

-Uma pessoa que beijou o chão espetacularmente alguns minutos atrás não tem a mínima moral para falar qualquer coisa da _minha_ pessoa – sorriu travesso sentando ao seu lado.

-Você vai me assombrar com isso para sempre, não é?

-Só até onde a memória deixar...

-Por que você me trouxe aqui? – perguntou de repente. _'Pelo que entendi, esse era um local particular'_.

-Porque eu queria te mostrar esse lugar.

-Por que...?

-Você é curioso demais.

-Eu gosto de saber das coisas.

-Eu não. Ignorância às vezes é uma benção – _'Já ouvi esse tipo de pensamento antes... '_ – Vamos voltar. Você realmente está precisando de um banho.

-Infelizmente você tem razão.

Chegando a seu quarto Kamus foi direto tomar um banho. Graças a Milo, _só_ metade do salão principal notara seu estado. _'Que maneira ótima de começar uma viagem... '_. Seu telefone tocou.

-Alô?

-Oi Kamus, é o Radamanthys! Gostaria de fazer uma partida de buraco? Dohko, Eliza e eu estamos procurando mais um para jogar.

-Não sei... Ah, está bem. Mas só uma partida – _'Meu lado competitivo já foi alimentado e frustrado o suficiente por hoje'_.

O restante da tarde e noite passaram num agradável borrão. Acabara ficando por cinco partidas, embora apenas como observador. Voltou para seu quarto acompanhado de Radamanthys.

-Você é uma ótima dupla – o loiro elogiou apoiando-se na parede do corredor ao lado da porta do quarto de Kamus.

-Bem, quando se é filho único e seu pai adorava esse tipo de jogo, você acaba pegando alguns macetes.

-Sorte também conta.

-Eu sempre tive muita sorte em jogo – comentou abrindo a porta.

-Sabe o que dizem sobre sorte no jogo, não?

-Sim, funciona bastante para mim.

-Mas isso dá para mudar. Só dar uma chance...

-_Bonsoir_ – e entrou em seu quarto.

**--------------------------------------------OoO-------------------------------------------**

Milo acordou perto das oito da manhã. Passara o final da tarde e a noite quase toda conversando com Dite. Sempre se divertia ao máximo com seu irmão, principalmente quando os dois resolviam atazanar a vida de Máscara.

-O que eu vou fazer hoje? – cantarolou enquanto tomava um banho – Primeiro vou tomar aquele café da manhã reforçado e depois vou à quadra ver se tem alguma atividade para se fazer – levou alguns minutos para se vestir e estava prestes a ligar para Dite quando ouviu um rangido no corredor. Correu para o olho mágico – Manhã de sorte... – Kamus entrava no seu quarto. Milo abriu a porta rapidamente – Kamus, bom dia!

-Bom dia, Milo. Dormiu bem?

-Sim, acordei na mesma posição que dormi – riu divertido – Já tomou café?

-Acabei de tomar.

-Ah, sim. Eu estava indo agora, ia encontrar com meu irmão lá no restaurante... – lançou um olhar supostamente inocente para o outro – Não quer nos acompanhar?

-Bem, eu já comi... Mas acho que não custa nada acompanhar, não é? – e trancou novamente a porta do quarto.

-Então vamos! – disse animado.

-Só não posso demorar muito, prometi ao Radamanthys que iria com ele nas atividades de hoje.

-Claro... Sem problemas. Fique por alguns instantes.

**---------------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------------- **

Kamus acompanhou Milo até o salão do café da manhã. Na metade do caminho já estava se perguntando como as pessoas sempre conseguiam convencê-lo a fazer qualquer coisa quando o assunto era Thorsson. _'Eu não sou tão fanático por ele assim... Sou?'_.

-Ali tem uma mesa! – o loiro puxou Kamus pelo pulso e sentaram-se lado a lado – Conseguimos! Agora... O que eu vou comer? – cantarolou, sorrindo alegremente.

-Você é inacreditável... – _'Eu não falei isso alto... '_.

-Faz parte do meu charme... – _'Ai, droga... '_

-Eu apenas pensei alto... – murmurou fechando os punhos com força.

-Se você sempre pensar alto elogios, eu não reclamo... Afinal, eu mereço, né? – um sorrisinho meio de lado iluminou a face morena.

-Desde que pus meus olhos em você sabia que era metido...

-As pessoas costumam ter essa impressão quando me conhecem – começou sério – Mas aí é só trocarmos umas palavrinhas e pronto! Conquistadas pelo meu infalível charme! – terminou rindo.

-Você é inacreditavelmente metido... E a primeira vez que te vi, eu pedi com todas as minhas forças para nunca mais te encontrar de novo. Mas como o karma existe e é particularmente irônico comigo, olha com quem estou sentado agora...

-Assim você magoa... Mas agora é sério. Me desculpe por ter sido grosso com você lá na livraria do Mu. Eu estava em uma semana difícil e precisava descontar em alguém.

-Mas tinha que descontar em um completo estranho?

-Bem, foi você que começou a me olhar esquisito, não foi? Aquilo simplesmente coroou um dia mais do que estressante... Mas isso já são águas passadas.

-Ainda bem que foi só isso... Lembro-me de ter reclamado com todas as pessoas que cruzaram meu caminho a seu respeito durante aquela _semana_.

-Nossa, fui tão marcante assim? – riu com gosto.

-Bom dia – Afrodite aproximou-se da mesa – Poderia me sentar aqui?

-Mas é claro! Ilumine-nos com vossa dourada presença, ó deus platinado – Afrodite deu um tapa na cabeça de Milo, sentando-se de frente para o irmão.

-Já decidiu o que vai pedir? – recebeu uma negativa do escorpiano, que corria os olhos pelo menu – E você... Kamus, certo? – o francês concordou – Já pediu?

-Já tomei meu café. Mas permita-me recomendar o pão-doce, está uma delícia.

-Infelizmente eu tenho que me privar das coisas boas e altamente calóricas da vida. Meu café da manhã não passa de frutas e integrais desde que tinha dez anos.

-Estar sempre na mídia tem seu lado ruim – falou Kamus.

-Tem _vários_ lados ruins. Mas estou acostumado. O Milo aqui é quem sempre me ajuda, sabe? Ele deu fora em um monte de gente ontem para me defender.

-Não duvido nada. Peitar estranhos parece ser um hobby para seu irmão – Kamus olhou torto para o escorpiano.

-Hey! Em minha defesa, foi justa causa. Todo mundo só vinha falar com ele sobre como foi uma _pena_ ter perdido o Oscar para o Castellani – reclamou, bufando.

-Não achei. Eu realmente admiro muito seu trabalho, senhor Thorsson, mas Castellani estava excepcional em Keep. Dessa vez ele mereceu mais – os irmãos o encararam espantados. Afrodite sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo.

-Obrigado pela opinião sincera. Eu também achei – o pisciano sorria radiante.

-Mas no próximo quem vai levar é meu irmão! – Milo parecia uma criança bicuda.

-Eu vou torcer também – o ruivo sorriu discreto. Continuaram conversando até que Dohko se aproximou dos três.

-Bom dia a todos! Kamus, Radamanthys pediu para avisar que as aulas começam às dez horas e que o aguarda no hall.

-Obrigado Dohko... Já tomou café da manhã?

-Ainda não...

**------------------------------------------OoO----------------------------------------------**

_'Não faz isso... Não faz isso... '_

-Por que não toma café conosco? – convidou Dite sorrindo. _'Dite seu traidor!'_ Milo lhe lançou um olhar assassino que nem ao menos foi notado – Já estamos quase terminando, mas melhor que tomar café sozinho.

-Com certeza – disse sentando a mesa.

-Dohko Kwan-Tse, esses são Milo Kelderas e Afrodite Thorsson – falou Kamus.

-Muito prazer – cumprimentou a todos – Você estuda Direito, não é, Milo?

-Sim... – _'Como ele sabe?'_.

-Já ouvi muito de você. E do seu amigo Aioria também. Mas não se preocupe, foram coisas boas – acrescentou rindo da expressão do grego.

-Como você conhece o Aioria? – perguntou espantado.

-Eu também estudo Direito – sorriu – Na verdade, eu tenho diploma de psicologia, mas resolvi tentar outra faculdade.

-Que interessante! O Milo irá se formar em pouco tempo – falou Dite, o impecável ar de irmão orgulhoso iluminando seu sorriso. O escorpiano gelou quando sentiu o olhar curioso de Kamus sobre si.

-Eu sei disso. Shion fala muito bem de você.

-Você conhece Shion? – perguntaram Milo e Kamus ao mesmo tempo.

-Digamos que somos amigos de longa data. Mas não falo com ele pessoalmente tem um tempo, já que estive no exterior por alguns anos fazendo cursos.

-Deve ter sido uma experiência e tanto! – comentou Dite interessado, enquanto terminava de comer seu mamão.

-Foi incrível. Voltei para cá faz mais ou menos um mês – o único pensamento coerente de Milo era _'Agora ele vai saber que sou eu... '_

**----------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------------------**

-Com licença, tenho que encontrar Radamanthys – Kamus saiu apressado. _'Dohko não estava aqui há um mês... O que significa que ele não poderia ser Scorpio, já que o mesmo fora à peça de Afrodite e isso já fazia mais de um mês... Ok, então, qual é o único estudante de Direito restante na Casa? Não, não pode ser, ele você já eliminou... Não pode ser o Milo... '_ Como se respondesse à suas dúvidas, o cérebro de Kamus começou a repassar todas as conversas que tivera com o escorpiano, destacando particularmente algumas frases. _'Ah meu Deus é o Milo! E agora? Será que ele sabe que sou Aquarius? Não, não tem como ele saber, eu não dou tanta bandeira assim... '_

-Kamus! Vamos? – Radamanthys se aproximou do ruivo – Está tudo bem? Você me parece meio pálido.

-Pressão baixa, eu levantei muito rápido... Mas já estou bem, não se preocupe. O que vamos fazer agora?

-Uma caminhada guiada pelos campos da propriedade. Depois vamos almoçar e a tarde podemos jogar tênis. À noite, após um banho relaxante, eu o convidarei para jantar. O restante é por sua conta... – o loiro recitou, carregado de segundas intenções.

-Um dia você cansa.

-Ou quem sabe _você_ cansa... – Kamus riu de leve.

-Vamos, então.

**----------------------------------------OoO-------------------------------------------**

Milo subiu para o quarto de Afrodite.

-Uxo, eu vou tomar um banho, fique a vontade, ok? Carlo foi fazer uma caminhada com os sócios.

'_Pelo jeito que Kamus saiu da mesa ele provavelmente havia notado algo... Será que ele já sabe quem eu sou...? Arrg, maldita hora que Dite convidou o Dohko!!! Enquanto o ruivinho estivesse na duvida, eu teria tempo para pensar no que fazer... E se ele mudar de atitude comigo? Mas ele não sabe que eu sei quem ele é... Ok, vou agir como se nada tivesse acontecido!'_

-Então... O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Dite que sentara ao seu lado na cama.

-Você já terminou de tomar banho?!

-Eu sei ser rápido quando quero, meu bem – sorriu charmoso antes de assumir um ar profissionalmente sério – Precisamos conversar.

-Sobre...?

-Milo, você não falou nada alem de monossílabos desde que Kamus saiu da mesa. Eu conheço essa criatura loira bem o suficiente para saber que tem algo errado. Não vai me contar o que está acontecendo? – Dite observava o irmão atentamente. Milo o encarou de volta, soltou um suspiro e abriu a boca várias vezes, parecendo procurar por onde começar.

-... Você sabe que eu gosto de mitologia, certo? Então... Faz mais ou menos um ano que eu entrei em um Chat cujo tema era justamente esse. Eu estava realmente entediado naquele dia e a única pessoa que não era professor ou cursava faculdade de História era esse cara que usava o nick Aquarius. Eu comecei a conversar com ele e nos demos surpreendentemente bem. Quando dei por mim pensava nele o tempo todo, queria vê-lo e ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de conhecê-lo. Foi quando percebi que gostava muito dele, mesmo sendo um completo estranho. Um tempo depois eu descobri quem ele era...

-O Kamus...

-Sim, ele mesmo. E não nos demos tão bem assim. Eu saí falando um monte para ele... Tá certo que ele pediu, mas...

-Milo, quando você esta estressado até a sua sombra pede.

-Calado – o escorpiano jogou um travesseiro contra Afrodite, que o aparou no ar, rindo – Como eu dizia, eu descobri quem ele era e pensei: nossa, ele não é como eu imaginava. Mas resolvi dar uma chance, tentar me aproximar. Com o tempo, e observando com calma, eu percebi que ele era exatamente como se descrevia e me apaixonei completamente por essa sinceridade que ele me deu. E eu realmente consegui me aproximar... Sinto como se ele se tornasse mais livre quando está comigo e mais... Dite, porque essa cara de bobo mais alegre do que de costume?

-Eu nunca achei que viveria para ver esse dia... Você realmente gosta dele! Pela primeira vez você demorou a contar para mim sobre esse assunto e em nenhum momento mencionou os atributos físicos dele!

-... Eu sou tão superficial assim...?! Não responda!

-Se você já sabe a resposta... – Afrodite sorriu brincalhão e abraçou o irmão – Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você. E estou aqui para qualquer coisa que precisar.

-Eu sei. Obrigado – o escorpiano respondeu com um sorriso calmo.

-Bom, agora, temos o dia inteiro livre. O que pretende fazer?

-Não sei... Piscina?

-Humm... Já estou sentindo o cheirinho do cloro!

**--------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------------**

Kamus sentou-se na grama e tentou acalmar sua respiração. A caminhada fora puxada, algumas pessoas até desistiram no meio. Olhou ao redor e viu Máscara da Morte alongando-se junto a uma bela mulher de trinta e poucos anos e exóticos cabelos roxos. _'Eu acho que já a vi em algum lugar... Ah lembrei! Kido, se não me engano... Foi eleita a solteira mais bem sucedida do país, com suas indústrias crescendo em ritmo espetacular nos últimos anos... Uau, que pensamento mais chato para se ter'_.

-Preparando-se para voltar? – Radamanthys sentou-se a seu lado sorrindo satisfeito.

-Você tem certeza que ainda quer jogar tênis de tarde?

-Onde está seu espírito esportivo? – riu.

-Ficou no mesmo lugar onde deixei minhas pernas – o ruivo respondeu sombriamente.

-Não seja tão exagerado, foi divertido!

-Qual sua noção de diversão? – perguntou verdadeiramente espantado.

-Ora... E a sensação de superação, de esforço recompensado...?

-Você tem certa razão. Mas às vezes apenas ouvir música já recompensa para mim...

-Vamos ficar aqui mais um tempo descansando e então voltamos. Estou matando por um banho.

-Digo o mesmo.

**---------------------------------------OoO-------------------------------------------**

-Ele foi na caminhada que o Mask estava promovendo com a Saori – Milo conversava com Dite enquanto tentava boiar.

-Ele veio a convite do Radamanthys, não é...? Você devia ficar de olho nele.

-Eu sei, também acho que Radamanthys tem múltiplas intenções para cima de Kamus. Mas não adiantar ficar em cima, não sou namorado dele ou coisa do tipo.

-Mas você _é_ coisa do tipo – falou Dite molhando os cabelos.

-É, mas ele ainda não sabe disso... Ou pelo menos eu acho que não sabe... Ou melhor, espero que não saiba.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu não saberia o que fazer! Eu tenho medo de ele não me aprovar ou ficar decepcionado ou...!

-Milo inseguro? Zeus, eu tenho que começar a quitar os itens da minha listinha de "Coisas a Fazer Antes de Morrer"...

-Há-Há, seu exagerado... Eu estou aqui abrindo meu coraçãozinho para você e olha o que recebo em troca – disse com falso ar de choro.

-Está bem, bebê... – Milo fechou a cara na hora. Odiava quando o chamavam de bebê ou derivados – Escuta, eu acho que você deveria falar com ele. Se foi sinceridade que ele te deu, acho que é o mínimo com o qual você pode retribuir.

-O pior é que eu sei disso...

-Você disse que costumam trocar mensagens, né? Por que não manda uma? – Milo sorriu e saiu da piscina.

**------------------------------------------OoO----------------------------------------**

Kamus saiu do banho aliviado. Finalmente voltara a sentir seus músculos da perna. Com certeza ficaria dolorido, mas por hora estava bem. Olhou seu celular e viu que tinha uma mensagem.

-Scorpio...

_'Como você está? A viagem está sendo ótima, conheci pessoas incríveis! Vou tentar entrar na Internet hoje à tarde. Gostaria de conversar com você.'_

-Milo... Agora vou ter certeza que você é Scorpio.

**-------------------------------------------OoO---------------------------------------**

Enviou a mensagem para Kamus com o intuito de fazê-lo descobrir por si próprio que ele era Scorpio. Desse jeito não precisaria falar nada e o francês ainda ficaria com os créditos de detetive. O plano era perfeito. Almoçou qualquer coisa, tentando controlar o nervosismo.

Desceu para a lan house do hotel, mas quando olhou ao redor não registrou nenhuma cabeleira ruiva. _'Ele deve chegar a qualquer momento'_. Tentava se distrair com joguinhos, mas olhava de cinco em cinco segundos para a porta na esperança de vê-lo entrando.

De repente seu celular tocou, indicando uma mensagem.

'_Infelizmente não poderei falar com você a tarde. Tentarei amanhã de manhã. Beijos'_

-Mas o que diabos deu em você!? – saiu a toda do local. _'Essa era sua chance de me descobrir! Sua besta francesa, pingüim maldito!'_

Correu até o quarto de Kamus e bateu na porta várias vezes sem obter resposta. Esperou um pouco, andando de um lado para o outro do corredor, bufando feito um animal enjaulado. Resolveu ir atrás de Radamanthys. _'Ele deve saber onde Kamus está. '_

Foi até o quarto do loiro, mas também não obteve nenhuma resposta.

-Onde você está, onde você está? – desceu até a recepção – Por favor, eu estava procurando o senhor Lavoisier ou o senhor Wyvern.

-Não sei, não, senhor. Não estão em seus quartos? – Milo negou com a cabeça – Desculpe, mas não sei informar. Estamos tendo algumas atividades na quadra de esportes, talvez eles estejam por lá.

-Obrigado – e correu até a primeira quadra, que era de tênis. Lá viu Mask e Dite jogando uma partida contra Dohko e Radamanthys. Procurou um pouco e logo localizou Kamus sentado em uma das arquibancadas. Caminhou de forma contida até o ruivo e sentou-se a seu lado – Olá.

-Olá, Milo. Por onde esteve? Seu irmão está perdendo tristemente, deveria estar torcendo por ele.

-Eu tinha outros planos, mas furaram. Então resolvi procurar por vocês. E quanto a meu irmão, não adianta. Nem se Nike descesse e lhe desse sua benção ele ganharia. Afrodite é o pior desportista que eu conheço – disse rindo.

-Então a situação é feia mesmo. Se nem a filha de Crato e Zelo ajuda...

-Nike era irmã de Crato e Zelo. Seu pai era o titã Pallos – Milo respondeu automaticamente.

-Para quem não gostava de mitologia, você até que conhece alguns detalhes... – comentou Kamus com um leve sorriso vitorioso. Milo não tirava os olhos da partida. _'Eu e minha boca grande... '_

**-----------------------------------------OoO--------------------------------------**

Kamus tinha ainda mais certeza que Milo era Scorpio. Essa informação fora crucial, afinal Scorpio adorava a mensagem passada por Nike¹. _'Agora vamos ver como você sai dessa Milo... '_

-Eu menti – _'O que...?'_

-O que disse?

-Disse que menti. Eu amo mitologia, sei quase tudo a respeito – Milo ainda não encarava Kamus.

-Mas por que você mentiria? – _'Ele sabe quem eu sou, só pode ser isso!'_

-Porque eu não queria que você pensasse que eu era Scorpio – Kamus sentiu como se uma pedra de gelo escorregasse para o seu estômago. Estava com uma sensação estranha.

-E por que mudou de idéia?

-Uma hora você acabaria descobrindo... Aliás, tenho certeza que percebeu quando Dohko falou que estava fora do país há um mês atrás.

-Você realmente é muito observador... Mas então você já sabia quem eu era há muito mais tempo.

-Desde o dia em que 'conversamos' pela primeira vez, lá na livraria – Milo virou-se e encarou Kamus, seus olhos acendendo como os de um gato – Tive a confirmação quando nos falamos depois na Internet.

-E por que você não me contou que já sabia? – o ruivo não conseguiu sustentar o olhar do escorpiano por mais que dois segundos. _'Ótimo! Agora não consigo encará-lo'_.

-Por que você não entrou na Internet para falar comigo?

-Porque tinha o jogo e-

-_Medo_. Você também sentiu.

-E você decidiu se revelar de repente por que...?

-Por que eu saí correndo atrás de você igual um louco, fiquei muito puto por ter me dispensado. E quando eu fico agitado desse jeito, mando o discernimento às favas.

-Percebi. O que faremos agora?

-Não sei. Continuar fingindo não é bem uma opção.

-O jogo acabou – comentou o ruivo ainda olhando para quadra – Vamos jantar juntos? Acho que conversar é o que mais precisamos nesse momento – e caminhou em direção a Radamanthys. _'Mas o que foi isso!? Ele foi direto demais... E frio. Merda, o que é que eu faço!?'_

-Parabéns pela vitória.

-Obrigado. Mas mesmo perdendo, a grande estrela ainda é ele – e apontou para Afrodite com um sorriso.

-Acho que esse era o objetivo de colocá-lo na partida. Milo falou que ele era péssimo jogador.

-Eu fiz dupla com ele. Afrodite não é dos piores, mas também não é nenhum Roger Federer da vida. Por que não joga a próxima? Eu arranjo uma dupla para você.

-Não precisa, eu não sei jogar muito bem.

-Eu jogo com você – Milo aproximou-se – Estava mesmo querendo ocupar o resto de tarde.

-Não precisa Milo, eu não quero jogar.

-Tudo bem, Kamus. Milo joga contra mim – Radamanthys voltou para o centro da quadra, deixando os dois sozinhos, evitando se encarar.

**------------------------------------oOoOoOo------------------------------------**

**1 - Mensagem de Nike: **_"Para se obter a vitória é necessário muita força e poder. Entretanto, deve-se aprender a lidar com o ciúme que ronda o sucesso."_

**Hikaru: ***saindo da caverna escolhida para seu período de hibernação* Feliz 2009 para todooooooooooos \o\ Muitas coisas boas nesse ano novo =D

Desculpem a demora para atualizar, mas sabe quando tudo conspira para dar errado? Pois é...semestre passado para nós foi um inferno e para melhorar quando arranjamos tempo para postar a Internet da Tsuki da pau u.u Então ficamos com duas opções: ficar sem postar ou vocês se depararem com o horror que é ler a fic sem a revisão gramatical e filosófica da Tsuki...chegamos a conclusão que o mundo ainda não estava preparado para isso x.x

E depois eu tive vários momentos de criatividade zero x.x

**Tsuki:** Pois eh, a Hikaru travou na escrita, eu travei na betagem u.u Primeiro eu não tinha tempo d betar, dpois eu não podia betar, dpois eu não conseguia betar XD Mas agora a gente termina ò-ó Essa fic jah está em sua reta final. Acreditem se quiserem, ateh o início d março, esse bebezinho ake terá seu término i.i

**Hikaru:** Pequena avisos:

Hey, Saga, aki eh a Tsuki, td bom? ^^ Seguinte, eu fiquei na dúvida sobre a nacionalidade dele, portanto eu optei por não mencioná-la nesse cap. Soh q agora q a gente tah respondendo as reviews, eu lembrei d pesquisar sobre o assunto XD Segundo a Wikipédia, ele eh inglês sim. Vou pesquisar isso melhor e, qlqr coisa, eu ponho uma nota sobre isso no final do próximo cap, ok? Obrigada pela review n.n

**Hikaru:** E eu também aviso que o Radamanthys terá um final diferente do planejado pois quem nasce no dia 30 de outubro tem que ser privilegiado \o/

**Tsuki:** Narcisista....¬¬

**Hikaru:** Eu?? Nunca!!!

Se alguém ainda lê XDD, respondendo a reviews:

**Leo no Nina :** Que bom que você gostou do capitulo e sim o Kamus trabalha na empresa do Mascara *o mundo é um caroço de azeitona sim XD* Espero que curta esse capitulo também depois de muito sacrifício ele saiu xDD

**Haina Aquarius-sama : **Finalmente eles se conhecem pessoalmente, claro que não da maneira tradicional ou da melhor possível mas esse encontro aconteceu XD Eu sei que o Rada sofre mas alguém tem que satisfazer meu lado sádico, apesar de que agora o Rada subiu nos meus conceitos XDD Obrigada por ter comentado o ultimo capitulo \o\

**Saga de Pijamas:** Hey obrigada por comentar o/ A gente acabou de ver que o Rada é inglês XDD Nossa vivendo e aprendendo eu jurava de pé junto que ele era alemão XD e aparentemente ele faz aniversario junto comigo...Sim nós fomos na AF......sempre q eu respondo as suas reviews é que eu percebo há quanto tempo a gente não atualiza XDDDD

**YumeSangai :** Acho que por enquanto o Milo ainda não se ferrou muito....mas eu friso o 'por enquanto', o 'ainda' .... Eu não chuto o Radamanthys ate pq o coitado não merece tanto, ele já sofre sozinho xDD

**Ayiuki-san:** como sempre os encontros de Milo e Kamus são longe de serem convencionais mas é isso que os torna divertidos *pelo menos no meu ponto de vista XDD* Obrigada por comentar o/

**Dark Wolf 03 :** Obrigado pela review fiquei muito feliz lendo =D Espero que esse capitulo seja de seu agrado, agora eles finalmente se conhecem e as coisas vão mudar um pouco mas espero que continue acompanhando por favor o Não desista da gente ainda xD

**Ana Loks:** obrigada pela review \o\ desculpe pela demora e espero que continue acompanhando e dando apoio ou criticando ou mandando queimar ou processando a gente por danos psicológicos XD

**Mussha: **nossa há quanto tempo xD obrigada pela review ^ ^ Espero que goste desse capitulo, e continue tendo a paciência de acompanhar . mais uma vez obrigada pelo apoio, vc fez uma Hikaru feliz \o\

**Miyavi Kikumaru:** muito muito muito obrigada pelo apoio \o\ fico mt feliz que vc esteja gostando xD Agora um já tem certeza sobre a identidade do outro e espero que a maneira como isso aconteceu tenha agradado pois nas condições extremamente adversas que estávamos foi o que deu para fazer ;.; *por favor não me de mt credito pois as vezes eu tendo a exagerar nas coisas ^^''' *Até uma próxima o/

**Lhu Chan: **Obrigada por comentar eu sei como é querer fazer as coisas e não ter tempo x_____x por isso msm, mt obrigada ^^ Espero que continue acompanhando essa fic \o\ até uma próxima XD

**Considerações finais:**

**Tsuki: **Mto agradecida pelas reviews, elas q ajudam a puxar a orelha dessa escritora lerda e dessa beta preguiçosa XD


	9. Tell me what we're gonna do now

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Este trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

**Atenção: **O nome **Carlo di Angelis**, utilizado para o Máscara da Morte e o sobrenome **Thorsson**, utilizado para o Afrodite, são criações da **Pipe**. Todos os direitos reservados XD

**Pequena nota explicativa da Tsuki: **Segundo minhas pesquisas, Radamanthys de Wyvern é **inglês**, e não alemão, como nós achávamos. Pedimos encarecidamente que ignorem as menções à sua nacionalidade nos capítulos anteriores. E agradeço imensamente ao **Saga de Pijamas**, que nos alertou para este fato. Obrigada n.n

**------------------------------------oOoOoOo------------------------------------**

Milo entrou furioso em seu quarto. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer, como Kamus podia ser tão covarde e tão cego ao mesmo tempo?! Pela segunda vez no dia se sentiu um animal enjaulado. Ou pior, acuado. Andava de um lado para o outro, tentando afastar da mente a cena que ocorrera na quadra de tênis.

**oOoOo Mini-Flashback oOoOo**

-Você acabou de jogar, deve estar cansado. Não quero que minha vitória seja atrapalhada pelo seu despreparo físico... – comentou o escorpiano sorrindo.

-Acredite, jogar contra Afrodite não dá nem para suar.

-Ahh, então essas manchas na sua blusa são da estampa da camisa?

-Muito engraçadinho, Milo. Vamos fazer o seguinte: amanhã a gente joga. Mas fique sabendo que sua oportunidade de glória era hoje...

-Amanhã você será humilhado – o sorriso do grego era ainda mais largo.

-Certo, então. Vou para meu quarto tomar um banho, vamos jantar depois Kamus? – perguntou Radamanthys virando-se na direção do ruivo.

-Desculpe, mas eu já disse que ia jantar com o Milo e-

-Ótimo! Jantamos os três. Que horas?

-Na verdade é _**particular**_ – o escorpiano se adiantou, frisando a última palavra.

-Não tem problema o Radamanthys jantar conosco, não é Milo? Nossa conversa pode ser feita mais tarde – o grego chegou a abrir a boca para reclamar, mas foi interrompido – E vou chamar os Gêmeos também, quase não tive tempo para ficar com eles. Estou indo para meu quarto.

**oOoOo Fim do Mini-Flashback oOoOo**

'_Kamus!! Não vê que esse cara está dando em cima de você desde o início da viagem!? Francês idiota! E olha que eu até achava o Rada um cara legal... Mas ficar em cima do que é dos outros é demais! Ok, ele não é exatamente meu... Mas é como se fosse, oras! Maldita possessividade... Ahh, ele vai ver só... '_

Milo tomou um banho gelado, precisava esfriar a cabeça. Se Kamus não fazia questão de conversar, ele também não faria. _'A quem eu estou querendo enganar? Eu to louco para falar com ele... '_

-Mas Kamus não pareceu se incomodar em ter platéia para o nosso jantar... Foi idéia dele, em primeiro caso... Humpf. _Medo_. De novo. Mas eu já dei o primeiro passo, eu me expus... O que ele quer que eu faça agora? Aja por nós dois!? – jogou-se na cama, encarando o teto. Pegou o celular e começou a digitar uma mensagem.

'_Eu disse que era cercado por pessoas falsas. Por favor, não seja uma delas. '_

**

* * *

**

Kamus terminou de se trocar e foi assistir um pouco de televisão. Estava inquieto, sentia-se mal. Sabia que não deveria ter fugido daquele jeito, mas quando menos percebeu já estava se despedindo e correndo para o quarto de Saga e Kanon.

Seu celular vibrou indicando uma nova mensagem.

-Milo... – leu o pequeno texto e sentiu-se pior do que já estava – Desculpe, desculpe... – olhou para o relógio. Ainda faltava meia hora para o jantar – Ótimo, mais meia hora para me sentir um lixo. _'Nunca imaginei que fosse tão covarde. Para quem estava eliminando suspeitos até ontem, você é bem contraditório... E, como sempre, você não sabe o que quer. Que bom, né Kamus? Não sabe como me deixa orgulhoso desse jeito... '_

A campainha tocou. Olhou pelo olho mágico e viu que eram Radamanthys e Milo. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

-Boa noite para vocês – disse trancando o quarto – Vamos?

-Sim. Saga e Kanon vão nos encontrar onde? – Radamanthys vinha andando ao lado de Kamus, enquanto Milo caminhava mais atrás, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do jeans e o olhar baixo.

-No restaurante mesmo. Aliás, já devem estar por lá – Radamanthys engatou em um divertido relato sobre suas impressões da viagem, mas Kamus estava desconfortável demais com Milo andando calado atrás deles.

-E você, Milo, o que está achando da viagem? – Kamus perguntou, nem ao menos reparando se havia cortado Radamanthys. O escorpiano deu um riso carregado de sarcasmo.

-Estou me divertindo _horrores_ – respondeu, suas íris azuladas pregadas nas do francês – Obrigado por perguntar. O dia de hoje foi particularmente interessante.

-O que houve de tão especial? – perguntou Radamanthys curioso.

-Algumas descobertas regadas a toneladas de baldes de água fria na minha cabeça – respondeu casualmente, ainda encarando Kamus.

-Isso não me parece muito bom... Ah! Ali estão eles. Vão na frente? Preciso falar com alguns conhecidos – Radamanthys se afastou na direção oposta. Kamus assentiu e foi na direção dos Gêmeos.

-Você me decepciona... – Milo sussurrou ao passar pelo ruivo – Boa noite a todos – cumprimentou sorrindo e sentou-se ao lado de Saga. Kamus estacou.

-Boa noite, Milo! Kamus vai sentar conosco ou prefere fazer às vezes de poste? – Kanon brincou olhando para o ruivo.

-Eu te decepciono? – a voz do francês saiu perigosamente baixa – Eu sei que fiquei com medo, mas não precisava ter falado assim – ainda não havia sentado.

-Kamus, a gente precisava conversar e na primeira oportunidade você simplesmente corre! O que quer que eu diga!?

-Eu preciso de tempo! Você descobriu que eu era Aquarius há um mês, eu descobri hoje! E pior, descobri que a pessoa com a qual eu me correspondia _anonimamente_ já sabia quem eu era!

-Mas foi exatamente por saber como você era que eu tentei me aproximar aos poucos! Tentei diminuir ao máximo o choque para você, mas aparentemente o esforço foi inútil! – a essa altura o escorpiano também levantara.

-Ah, muito obrigado, realmente eu não estou nem um pouco chocado!

-Meninos, vamos falar mais baixo... – arriscou Saga sem o mínimo de convicção na voz. Foi solenemente ignorado – Bem, eu tentei – disse dando de ombros.

-Pare de se fazer de vítima, Kamus! Você estava tentando descobrir quem era Scorpio desde que chegou aqui! – com o gesto abrangente de Milo, Kamus finalmente se deu conta de que todos do salão os encaravam. Fez um sinal de desculpas com a mão.

-Saga, Kanon me desculpem, mas eu perdi o apetite. Vou dormir. Com licença – e disparou para fora do salão.

-Que ótimo! – murmurou Milo jogando-se de volta na cadeira.

-Que audácia do Kamus! Deixar a gente aqui jantando sozinhos! Nós, que somos praticamente irmãos! – dramatizou Kanon balançando a cabeça em negação – Alguém precisa ir lá trazê-lo de volta – e olhou significativamente para Milo.

-Desculpe, mas se for para alguém correr atrás de alguém, ele que corra atrás de mim – e cruzou os braços, resoluto.

-Se você não vai, o Radamanthys fará o serviço – Saga falou em tom casual, enquanto analisava o menu – Pelo que entendi, você é o Scorpio – Milo confirmou com a cabeça – Olha, Kamus é uma pessoa difícil. Chegar perto dele é extremamente complicado, exige muito... Nós sabemos disso melhor do que ninguém – Saga virou-se e encarou o escorpiano nos olhos – Preste atenção. Por mais incrível que pareça, eu realmente gostei de você. O Kamus é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, e o que eu vou falar você não escutará novamente. Eu vou confiá-lo a você. Eu estou te dando a minha benção para correr atrás do freezer com pernas. Mas se algo der errado ou você magoá-lo de qualquer maneira... É com a gente que você vai ter que se resolver. Entendido? Agora vai!

* * *

Kamus entrou em seu quarto e foi direto para o banheiro lavar o rosto. Voltou para a sala prendendo os cabelos, tirou os sapatos e jogou-se no sofá, suspirando cansado. _'Às vezes eu gostaria de nunca ter te conhecido... Ou descoberto quem você era... '_. Ouviu batidas na porta, mas ignorou.

-Kamus, é o Milo. Abre a porta.

-Vai embora – respondeu com toda a frieza que conseguiu reunir.

-Não foi você que disse que precisávamos conversar? Estou tentando criar mais uma oportunidade para isso. Quer, por favor, abrir a porta?

Kamus levantou-se e ficou encarando a maçaneta por alguns segundos. Andou devagar, sentia o corpo muito pesado. Quando deu por si, Milo já se encontrava parado à sua frente.

-Obrigado – o escorpiano deu um tímido sorriso e entrou no quarto. Kamus fechou a porta, mas não se afastou dela – Você parado aí parece até que vai fugir.

-Se eu dissesse que é exatamente isso que quero fazer?

-Eu diria que essa é a ultima chance que estou dando para conversar. Se você fugir mais uma vez, eu desisto.

-Se esses são seus termos... Vamos conversar – e sentou-se no sofá, observando o loiro fazer o mesmo – Primeiramente, me desculpe por ter fugido daquele jeito.

-Por que fez aquilo?

-Você já sabe: medo. E também porque não conseguia acreditar que Milo e Scorpio eram a mesma pessoa – Milo franziu as sobrancelhas com ar interrogativo. Kamus suspirou – Eu idealizei Scorpio. E você tinha uma série de características que não cabiam nesse modelo. Tive medo que, por causa disso, esse ideal se quebrasse.

-Eu entendo. Acredite, eu também te idealizei. E imagina minha reação quando descobri que Kamus era Aquarius? Aliás, você viu qual foi, e tenho certeza que não se esquecerá disso por um bom tempo – o escorpiano sorriu de leve, fazendo o ruivo rir baixinho – Mas eu resolvi tentar assim mesmo. E conforme fui te conhecendo, vi que você era exatamente do jeito que se descrevia para mim... E eu fiquei muito contente com isso.

-Como sair dessa situação?

-Não sei. Mas não quero que esse clima fique entre a gente.

-Eu também não – Kamus apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá. Milo aproximou-se e imitou o ruivo.

-Posso saber por que você entrou naquele Chat? – Kamus sorriu, mas não mudou de posição.

-Eu gosto muito de mitologia, mas não sou fanático a ponto de ficar discutindo sobre. De qualquer forma, naquele dia, há um ano atrás, eu descobri que meus melhores amigos estavam juntos.

-O Mu e o Shaka?

-Sim, eles mesmos. Só que eles já estavam de romance em segredo fazia um ano. Naquela época, eu e Mu havíamos terminado faziam dois anos.

-Você e Mu já namoraram!? – Milo sentou-se ereto, verdadeiramente espantado

– Sim, é nós ficamos juntos por um bom tempo. Ele agora é um grande amigo meu. Voltando a história, eu estava meio chateado. Eles esconderam de mim por tanto tempo, sabe, como se eu não fosse digno da confiança deles. Eu precisava falar com alguém. Liguei para os Gêmeos, e a única coisa que eles me disseram foi _"Dê uma chance para se aproximarem de você"_. E foi o que resolvi fazer. Eu pensei que se conseguisse me aproximar de alguém que eu nunca vi na vida, eu aceitaria mudar esse meu jeito recluso de ser. Então entrei no Chat e o único que não era Doutor em Mitologia ou Professor de História era você. E assim se passou um ano.

-A situação para mim foi parecida. Só que o motivo foi tédio, não dor-de-cotovelo.

-Não era dor-de-cotovelo! – reclamou levantando a cabeça. Milo ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços – Está bem, está bem, era sim. Eu sempre terei ciúmes absurdos do Mu – um silêncio incômodo voltou a se instalar entre os dois.

-Acho melhor eu voltar para o salão – disse Milo se levantando. Kamus o imitou.

-Eu te acompanho – os dois caminharam em um curto silêncio – Eu realmente gostaria que a gente pudesse se entender... – disse, destrancando a porta.

-Eu também... Eu gosto muito de você Kamus – falou, procurando o olhar do ruivo.

-Eu também, Milo. Eu... – foi surpreendido pelos braços do outro – Milo...! – o escorpiano estreitou ainda mais o abraço, sendo finalmente correspondido por Kamus – Me desculpe... – Milo afastou-se um pouco e beijou de leve seu rosto.

-Amanhã, depois do jogo, eu preciso de uma resposta – Kamus franziu o cenho confuso – Preciso saber se vale à pena esperar esse 'choque' passar – sorriu e deixou o quarto.

Kamus trancou a porta e deitou-se em sua cama.

-Milo ou Scorpio...? O que eu realmente sinto? – Kamus sentiu seus olhos arderem – Você é mais patético do que eu pensava, Kamus.

**

* * *

**

Milo acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça. Terminado o jantar na noite anterior, todos resolveram beber um pouco no quarto dos Gêmeos, acompanhados de Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. Não demorou muito e descobriram que Kanon tinha uma alta resistência ao álcool, ao passo que Dite tinha nenhuma. Mask acabou não bebendo uma gota, preocupado com obem-estar do namorado. Saga também não bebera quase nada, mas mais elo fato de que preferia estar sóbrio para poder rir dos bêbados. Milo e Radamanthys beberam moderadamente.

Aliás, Radamanthys era um problema. Milo havia se afeiçoado bastante ao inglês e sua simpatia, mas sabia que ele tinha interesse em Kamus.

-Tenho que dar um jeito nisso. Se bem que você nem sabe o que o ruivo decidiu... – o escorpiano gelou. _'E se ele não quiser tentar? O que eu faço!? Humpf, como o mundo é irônico... Justo por quem o Don Juan aqui foi se apaixonar!'_

Desceu para almoçar. Acordara tão tarde que perdera o café-da-manhã.

-Milo! Aqui! – Mask acenava. Sentado ao seu lado um Afrodite de óculos escuros e mãos nos ouvidos exigia silêncio – Quem mandou encher a cara ontem, hein!? Bem feito!

-Fala mais baixoooo...! – resmungou o pisciano.

-Olá para os dois – Milo se aproximou – Já tomou remédio, Dite?

-Já, sim. Mas demora um pouco para fazer efeito, né? Acredita que depois que voltamos para o quarto ele ficou vomitando a noite toda? É por isso que eu não gosto quando você bebe. Além de ficar chato ainda me causa problemas!

-Ai, Mask, reclama mais baixo! – falou dando um tapa no braço do italiano.

-Isso doeu – resmungou.

-Imagina como está minha cabeça então! – e afundou a testa na mesa.

-Ok, ok, chega de discuções! Estamos aqui para relaxar – Milo examinava o menu. Os três conversavam praticamente sussurrando.

-Milo você vai jogar hoje com o Radamanthys, não é? – comentou Mask – O cara é bom. Ele pratica tênis desde os quinze anos de idade.

-Estou indo mais para me divertir – falou com um sorriso.

-Você? Jogando para se divertir? _Contra o Radamanthys_? Mas essa você não vai querer perder de jeito nenhum! – Afrodite bebia um copo d'água enquanto massageava as têmporas.

-O que quer dizer?

-Por favor. Além de você ser extremamente competitivo, ele está em cima do cara que você quer – falou com ar óbvio.

-Espera ai... Vocês estão falando do que? – Máscara parecia perdido.

-Do Kamus, amore. Tanto o Radamanthys quanto o Milo estão em cima – falou Dite brincando com o garfo.

-Porra! Passaram mel nesse cara!?

-Carlo! Olha o palavreado! – alertou Afrodite sério.

-Desculpe... Carambolas! Passaram mel nesse cara? – Máscara encarou o namorado – Uma parte minha acaba de morrer. Feliz?

-Muito – deu um selinho em Máscara e começou a comer sua salada – Mas Milo, o que você pretende fazer quanto a isso? Kanon me falou que vocês conversaram ontem.

-Eu disse que precisava de uma resposta – Milo também começou a comer.

-Isso mesmo! Tem que ser direto. Se a pessoa ficar enrolando, parte para outra! Comigo é assim, se não tá afim eu digo 'dane-se' e tchau – falou Mask com ar superior.

-Dane-se e tchau, é? Então por que quando eu me recusei a sair com você minha caixa de mensagens lotou, meu telefone não parava de tocar e quase todo dia eu recebia um buquê de rosas brancas com um convite para jantar? – Dite jogou os cabelos para trás, cruzando os braços.

-Você sabe quebrar minha imagem, né? – Afrodite sorriu triunfante – Mas o esforço valeu à pena.

O restante do almoço correu em termos normais, ou seja, Afrodite reclamando periodicamente do barulho e Milo pentelhando um Máscara que não parava de resmungar.

Milo voltou para seu quarto e foi se trocar. No final das contas, o tênis havia sido uma boa idéia. Estava estressado e precisava descontar. Já estava quase saindo quando ouviu as vozes de Kamus e Radamanthys vindas do corredor. Não conseguia distinguir sobre o que falavam, então resolveu espiar pelo olho mágico. _'Estão só conversando. Provavelmente falando sobre como aquele loiro será derrotado no jogo de hoje... Mas por que o Rada... Não!! Afasta! Afasta! Solta o rosto dele! Você não ous... Radamanthys, seu miserável!!!'_

**

* * *

**

Kamus deixou o quarto de Radamanthys acompanhado pelo mesmo. Finalmente conseguiu conversar com ele sobre a situação de ambos. _'Inacreditável como conhecer o Milo realmente causou mudanças na minha vida... Algum tempo atrás eu simplesmente não conseguiria... Tenho muito a agradecer a ele. '_

-Kamus, poderia fazer um último pedido? – o olhar de Radamanthys era intenso.

-Sim?

-Eu poderia... Te beijar...? Só para... Eu quis isso por tanto tempo e... – Kamus corou.

-Po-pode – Radamanthys sorriu e se aproximou devagar. Kamus fechou os olhos e sentiu seus lábios sendo tomados em um beijo leve e carinhoso. _'Obrigado Radamanthys'_.

-Obrigado... Agora vamos jogar? – disse ainda sorrindo. Kamus sorriu de volta e confirmou com a cabeça – Sabe, você devia sorrir mais. Seu sorriso é muito bonito.

-É que não tenho esse costume... – falou andando ao lado do loiro – Mas vou tentar mudar essa situação – e passaram o restante do caminho em um silêncio confortável, cada um mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos, tentando entender essa nova sintonia.

-Vou me aquecer, está bem? – e se dirigiu para um dos lados da quadra – Ah, você poderia ficar de juiz de linha? O Afrodite também vai ajudar.

-Sem problemas – Kamus seguiu Radamanthys. Um tempo depois Milo apareceu acompanhado do irmão.

-Olá! Desculpem o atraso, foi tudo culpa minha – Dite aproximou-se – Certo, em que lado eu fico? – Kamus apontou para o lado onde Milo se aquecia. _'Ele está com humor estranho... O que será que aconteceu?'_

E finalmente iniciou-se o jogo. A partida começou equilibrada, mas logo ficou claro que Radamanthys era melhor que Milo. O inglês ganhou o primeiro set de seis a três e o segundo, mais fácil, de seis a dois.

-Ainda quer jogar o terceiro set? – Radamanthys arfava.

-Até o fim – Milo encontrava-se no mesmo estado.

O terceiro set, surpreendentemente, foi o mais difícil. Radamanthys vencendo Milo por sete a cinco.

-Você jogou bem – Rada foi cumprimentar o escorpiano – Meus parabéns.

-Obrigado. Vou para o quarto, preciso de um banho – e se afastou.

-Milo! – o loiro parou, mas não se virou – Eu preciso falar com você.

-E eu preciso de um banho e um bom descanso – respondeu seco.

-Quando você poderá conversar?

-Eu te ligo, ok? – Kamus concordou com a cabeça e Milo saiu sem mais uma palavra.

-O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Afrodite – Ele está assim desde que o encontrei no corredor.

-Esquisito... – Kamus também deixou a quadra.

**

* * *

**

Entrou no chuveiro e sentiu a água bater em seus músculos cansados. A partida com Radamanthys fora pesada. Jogara com toda a sua garra, simplesmente não conseguia tirar a cena daquele beijo da cabeça. E só piorava cada vez que o inglês marcava.

-Humpf, e ainda queria conversar... – _'No fundo você só está com medo de Kamus ter escolhido Radamanthys ao invés de você... Droga, por que tive de conhecê-lo?'_

Secou os cabelos e ficou encarando o telefone. _'Ligo ou não ligo? O pior que pode acontecer é levar um fora... E põe pior nisso... '_

-Você é um homem ou não? – pegou o telefone e digitou o número do quarto de Kamus – Oi. É o Milo.

-Oi.

-Posso ir aí? Ou você prefere vir para cá?

-Eu posso ir para aí? Meu quarto está meio bagunçado... – _'Por que isso está me cheirando à desculpa?'_

-Ok, estou esperando – desligou e sentou-se no sofá. _'Por que ele não quer que eu vá para o quarto dele? Talvez por que o Radamanthys esteja lá... Mas se for o caso, eu realmente vou levar um fora... Não! Isso não vai acontecer... Deve ter uma explicação para aquele beijo. Serei calmo e racional, vou deixar ele se explicar... A quem eu estou querendo enganar?! Só de lembrar meu sangue já ferve!'_

A campainha tocou e Milo voou para a porta. Kamus entrou em silêncio e ambos sentaram-se cara a cara no sofá.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – iniciou. _'Muito bem Milo, conseguiu ser educado'_. Kamus acenou positivamente – Há quanto tempo você está com Radamanthys?

-O que? Eu não estou com Radamanthys, ele é meu amigo. De onde você tirou essa idéia?

-Talvez da ceninha romântica entre vocês dois lá no corredor, antes do jogo – _'Respira... '_

-Aquilo não foi nada demais.

-Não, imagina! É absolutamente normal as pessoas deixarem os amigos enfiarem a língua em suas bocas... – _'É... Agora já era... '_ Kamus o olhou indignado.

-_Qu'absurde_! Qual a idéia que você faz de mim!?

-Atualmente? Uma não muito boa – o escorpiano cruzou os braços.

-Pois fique sabendo, senhor Milo, que eu tinha acabado de ter uma conversa muito tensa com ele e-

-Resolveram relaxar um pouco? – falou sarcástico.

-Deixe-me terminar! Ele me pediu e eu não achei nada demais! Eu tinha acabado de dizer a ele que não tinha chances comigo, eu estava apaixonado por outra pessoa e – calaram-se –... Você continua com essa mania de tirar conclusões precipitadas – o escorpiano continuou em silêncio – Acho que desse jeito a gente não vai conseguir se entender. Estávamos tão bem antes de descobrirmos...

-No final, Aquarius e Scorpio estão apenas nos afastando... – Milo baixou os olhos.

-Talvez esse "nós" só desse certo virtualmente... – Kamus suspirou – Triste como acabamos, não? – _'Acabamos...?'_

-Sim...

-Você me ama? – Kamus procurou os olhos de Milo.

-Acho que sim... E você? – o francês confirmou com a cabeça.

-Mas, às vezes, amar apenas não basta – Kamus levantou-se – Eu realmente fico triste que não tenha dado certo.

-Como podia? Nós nem ao menos tentamos...! – Milo voltou a encarar o chão.

-Eu queria que tivesse funcionado. Eu me diverti muito com você, mas essa história toda de Aquarius vai ser sempre um obstáculo, não vai?

-Talvez... Droga! Por que eu fui me apaixonar!? – Kamus ajoelhou-se de frente para Milo.

-Nessa situação que estamos agora, um estranhando a presença do outro, não daríamos certo. Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso amanhã, mas – Milo puxou o rosto de Kamus e o beijou.

-Não viva com arrependimentos... – sussurrou entre os lábios do francês. Kamus sorriu, fechando os olhos e afastando as mãos do escorpiano.

-Obrigado... Por tudo – encarou aquelas íris azuladas e beijou-o novamente.

Milo ajoelhou-se sem quebrar o contato dos lábios. O beijo tímido foi crescendo, tornou-se mais confiante, mais intenso. O ar começou a faltar. Milo desabotoava a camisa de Kamus enquanto este arranhava suas costas com as unhas longas.

-Obrigado também a você – a voz rouca murmurada ao pé do ouvido fez Kamus se arrepiar. Milo desceu pelo pescoço, dando pequenas mordidas. Os dedos do francês se enterraram nos fartos cabelos loiros. As camisas foram abandonas. Os olhares percorriam o corpo alheio em admiração velada, memorizando cada detalhe, subindo devagar até se encontrarem novamente. Sorriram. Mesmo que aquela fosse a única vez, seria simplesmente memorável.

**

* * *

**

Kamus acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto. Levantou-se do chão frio e deteve o olhar em Milo, que ainda dormia profundamente. Seus olhos arderam. _'Controle-se! Você está parecendo uma garotinha! '_ Pegou suas roupas e vestiu-se silenciosamente, voltando para seu quarto em seguida. Tomou um banho gelado, vestiu um roupão e jogou-se na cama. Suas mãos percorreram o pescoço de leve. _'Ah!'_ Ficaria com marcas. Sorriu.

-Como estou com ódio de ter te conhecido como Scorpio! – sentiu os olhos umedecerem – Kamus Lavoisier! Que isso!? Você nunca foi de chorar... – sentou-se e abraçou os joelhos, enterrando o rosto entre eles – Droga...

**

* * *

**

Milo acordou sentindo frio. Estava deitado no chão e estava -se e notou que nem Kamus, nem suas roupas estavam mais lá. _'É... Acabou... '_ Tomou um banho e desceu para tomar café.

-Bom dia Uxo!! – Afrodite cumprimentou o irmão com um sorriso radiante. Máscara apenas deu um aceno de cabeça – Milo, você está bem? Parece triste.

-Nada que um bom chocolate não resolva... – o escorpiano respondeu com um sorriso melancólico.

-Foi a conversa com Kamus, não foi? – Milo confirmou – O que houve?

-Ele... Nós decidimos que não daria certo, não do jeito que estamos. Eu o conheço como ninguém, e ainda assim, parece que estou diante de um completo estranho...! Queria muito estar com ele, mas...

-Sinto muito, Uxo – acolheu o irmão em um abraço carinhoso –Vamos começar a terapia? – e ofereceu um croissant recheado com chocolate. Milo sorriu.

**

* * *

**

Kamus desceu acompanhado de Radamanthys para o café-da-manhã. Juntaram-se à mesa dos Gêmeos e Dohko, que conversavam animados.

-Bom dia rapazes! – disse um Dohko bastante simpático – Já têm planos para hoje?

-Eu pretendia andar a cavalo. Ainda não tive oportunidade e amanhã à noite já é nossa partida – respondeu Radamanthys.

-Verdade. Poderia te acompanhar?

-Claro! – e virando-se para os outros acrescentou – Vocês vão participar da festa de hoje?

-Vamos sim, estou louco de vontade de dançar – falou Kanon, enquanto enchia seu copo de suco – E você, Kamus? Irá nos honrar com uma mostra de suas incríveis habilidades de bailarino?

-Infelizmente não. Não estou com humor para festas... – era a primeira vez que Kamus abria a boca desde que chegara.

-Novidade: Você nunca está com humor para festas. E novidade: Nós vamos te arrastar assim mesmo – sentenciou Saga. A mesa voltou a conversar animadamente sobre a festa, mas Kamus não ouvia. Perdera-se em seus próprios pensamentos. _'Tantas vezes imaginei como seria minha vida ao lado de Scorpio... Realmente, cuidado com o que você deseja. Mas nesse caso, eu não consegui. Ah, eu o amo! E eu sou um idiota. É claro que nunca daria certo... Como um relacionamento que se iniciou com mentiras poderia dar certo?! Eu imaginava tantas coisas... Mas a realidade é essa situação estranha. Quando eu disse que tinha terminado eu queria apenas começar... Queria começar com Milo e Kamus. Scorpio e Aquarius se tornariam os personagens de que riríamos futuramente. Que tolice... '_

-Uma moeda por seus pensamentos – Saga sussurrou com tamanha desenvoltura que somente Kamus, que estava a seu lado, conseguira ouvir – O que houve?

-Eu descobri quem era Scorpio.

-O Milo. Ficou bem óbvio depois da conversa no jantar... Vocês se acertaram?

-Não... Resolvemos deixar para lá. Cada um seguir com sua vida... – o grego procurou o escorpiano com os olhos e o encontrou do outro lado do salão.

-Você quer esquecê-lo? – Saga voltara seu olhar para o ruivo.

-Não. Eu o quero comigo. Mas do jeito que as coisas estão...

-Você tentou? – o grego observou um doce sorriso se formar no rosto do outro.

-Passamos a noite juntos... Foi tão bom...! Eu... Eu me senti extremamente feliz... – Kamus baixou o olhar – Mas acabou.

-"As coisas só acabam quando terminam." – recitou – Se é o que quer, vá atrás dele.

-Não é tão simples quanto você faz parecer.

-É sim. É exatamente tão simples quanto eu faço parecer. Mas é difícil... – Saga sorriu. Kamus sorriu de volta, controlando a vontade de chorar – Eu e Kanon não temos planos para hoje à tarde, venha para nosso quarto.

**

* * *

**

Milo andava calmamente ao redor do lago da propriedade. Quando imaginara a viagem, esperava voltar com as melhores lembranças. Não com a pior dor de sua vida. Sentou-se a beira do lago e ficou observando o movimento das águas. Aquilo lhe trazia uma tranqüilidade que pouquíssimas coisas o faziam. Estava tão distraído que não percebeu a aproximação de duas pessoas a cavalo.

-Milo! Apreciando a paisagem? – perguntou Radamanthys.

-Sim... Aqui tem uma visão incrível! – falou, erguendo o olhar para os dois.

-Bem romântico... – comentou Dohko.

-Se não tivesse levado um fora, eu trazia o Kamus para cá – Radamanthys ria com ar jovial.

-Sua recuperação de um pé na bunda é surpreendente – comentou Dohko admirado – Quando Shion me dispensou pela primeira vez eu fiquei mal por uma semana.

-Eu ainda estou chateado, mas não vou ficar deprimido. Até por que ele foi muito gentil comigo. O jeito é tocar minha vida – Milo sorriu para o inglês. _'Ele está certo, afinal. Nunca esquecerei Kamus, mas isso não quer dizer que não possa continuar a viver. '_

-Vamos apostar uma corrida Radamanthys? – desafiou Dohko.

-Apostado! – respondeu rindo e incitando o cavalo – Até mais Milo! – os dois saíram em disparada. Milo levantou-se e lançou um último olhar para o lago. _'Muito romântico... '_

**

* * *

**

Kamus passou o dia com os Gêmeos, relembrando-se de sua adolescência e de como sempre se divertia com eles. Ordenaram o jantara pra o quarto mesmo, e continuaram com a sessão nostalgia.

-Como eu ri da cara do Kanon nesse dia – Kamus ria abertamente – Você ficou _semanas_ se gabando de que a Gabi estava... Como era mesmo?

-Te "querendo que nem tarado depois de um banquete de afrodisíacos" – Saga tentava, em vão, controlar as gargalhadas.

-Exatamente! E ela te dispensou bonito! – Kamus ainda ria.

-Há-Há, muito engraçado – falou Kanon dando língua – Como se vocês nunca tivessem passado por algo do tipo.

-Mas o Saga passou a semana toda te avisando que não daria certo – o ruivo acrescentou de forma condescendente. Saga apenas concordou.

-Eu sei... Desde então sempre ouço o que ele tem a dizer – Kanon falou com ares de irmão orgulhoso.

-Muito bem, já que é assim, o que acham de nos arrumarmos para a festa? – Saga já se levantara do sofá – Vamos escolher a roupa de Kamus.

-Gente, eu não quero ir. Estou sem humor.

-Vamos sim, Kamus! – Kanon levantou-se – Hoje é basicamente o último dia que estamos aqui. Vamos nos divertir!

-Meu conceito de diversão é _levemente_ diferente do de vocês – resmungou o francês, mas levantou-se também.

-Fique só um pouquinho. Se você se sentir desconfortável, não precisa ficar.

-Está bem, mas só um pouquinho!

**

* * *

**

Milo chegou à festa com seu irmão e se arrependeu imediatamente. Todos queriam cumprimentar Afrodite Thorsson, o que rendeu um bom tempo até conseguirem chegar a uma mesa.

-Essas pessoas famosas são um problema! – brincou o escorpiano – Onde está Máscara?

-Conversando com sócios. Mas não se preocupe, hoje eu pedi que ele me esquecesse que eu queria aproveitar a festa! – o pisciano jogou uma mecha dos cabelos platinados para trás enquanto falava.

-E ele ficou muito chateado... – Afrodite abriu um largo sorriso e concordou com a cabeça – Você é terrível!! Vou dançar, me acompanha?

-Mas é claro! – e seguiu o escorpiano.

Os dois já se encontravam na pista, dançando animadamente ao ritmo de "Run the Show" da Kat De Luna quando Kamus e os Gêmeos chegaram.

-Animadinho, hein!? – comentou Kanon – Estou sentindo que vou me divertir muito hoje.

-Moderação – Saga avisou com sério.

-Pode deixar, não vou fazer nada de mais. Vamos procurar uma mesa – os três logo arranjaram uma mesa mais ou menos no centro das outras – Ok, agora... Vamos dançar?

-Podem ir, eu vou ficar por aqui mais um tempinho – falou Kamus –Pedirei algo para beber, depois eu me junto a vocês.

-Certo, estaremos esperando, então – Saga puxou o irmão pela mão e se afastaram em direção à pista.

Milo balançava a cabeça de um lado para outro ao ritmo da música quando sentiu que alguém se aproximava. Era uma mulher muito bonita, tinha a pele clara e os cabelos e olhos num tom de preto-esverdeado. Os dois começaram a dançar juntos, igualando seus ritmos e grudando seus corpos. A garota enroscou os braços no pescoço do grego, que enlaçou sua cintura. _'Sim, Milo, você pode se envolver com outras pessoas... Mas por que eu me sinto tão culpado?'_

-Meu nome é Shina – falou bem perto do ouvido dele.

-Milo, muito prazer – continuaram dançando – Eu vou pegar uma bebida, com licença – _'Por que não consigo deixar de me sentir assim?'_

Voltou para sua mesa e sentou-se bem em tempo de ver um certo aquariano deixando o lugar apressadamente. _'Kamus...?'_ Levantou-se e correu atrás dele. Achava que o tinha perdido de vista quando o viu parado ao pé da escada principal, procurando algo em seus bolsos.

-Kamus? – Milo aproximou-se – Você estava na festa, não estava?

-_Oui_ – respondeu sem olhá-lo e sem deixar de continuar sua procura – Droga, terei que voltar na recepção. Esqueci a chave. Com licença.

-Eu vou com você.

-Não precisa, volte para a festa. Você estava se divertindo muito, _non_? –continuou sem encarar o outro, dirigindo-se a recepção.

-Sinto um pouco de sarcasmo de sua parte...

-É só impressão sua... Com licença, meu nome é Kamus Lavoisier. Estou no quarto 207 e infelizmente esqueci minha chave lá dentro, será que poderiam abrir para mim?

-Claro senhor. Um momento, por favor – disse a recepcionista pegando o telefone.

-Obrigado.

-Por que saiu da festa? – perguntou Milo apoiando-se de costas no balcão.

-Porque o ambiente não estava agradando – respondeu seco – Eu estou cansado, quero dormir cedo – emendou rapidamente. O grego o encarou por alguns segundos.

-Não foi isso. Alguma outra coisa estava te incomodando. O que houve? Alguém te perturbou?

-Eu apenas não me senti confortável de-

-Senhor Lavoisier, um dos funcionários irá abrir a porta para o senhor. Já pode subir.

-Obrigado. Boa noite Milo – e afastou-se.

-Espera! Volte para lá, eu te faço companhia...!

-Agradeço, Milo, mas nesse momento eu não quero ficar perto de _você_ – Kamus subia as escadas com Milo atrás.

-Olha, pelo menos eu ainda quero ser seu amigo...

-Eu também. Mas não agora, ou vou acabar falando besteiras. Deixe-me em paz – praticamente correu em direção a seu quarto, onde um homem vestido em um uniforme vinho o aguardava.

-Sr. Lavoisier? – Kamus afirmou ao se aproximar mais do homem – Vou abrir seu quarto, por favor, tome mais cuidado da próxima vez.

-Tomarei. Desculpe o incomodo – o homem fez uma curta reverência e se afastou – Boa noite, Milo – o francês nem ao menos deu tempo do outro responder. Bateu a porta com força.

-Droga... – respirou fundo e voltou para festa.

Em sua mesa, Afrodite conversava com Saori Kido.

-Uxo, estava falando de você nesse instante! – falou Dite quando o grego se sentou.

-Não morro tão cedo... – brincou.

-Milo, esta é Saori Kido. Saori, este é Milo Kelderas, meu irmãozinho –Afrodite apresentou-os – Por que sumiu?

-Necessidades fisiológicas. Então, Saori, o que está achando da festa?

-Muito boa. Minha amiga também está adorando! Você já a conheceu, o nome dela é Shina Mancinni.

-Oh, sim, ela dança muito bem.

-Você também. Por que vocês dois não conversam um pouco melhor...? – as intenções de Saori eram bem claras. _'Vamos, diga sim, seu estúpido! Kamus já disse que não quer sua companhia. Vai ficar chorando pelos cantos? Aproveita!'_

-Ela parece ser uma pessoa muito interessante, mas eu estou, digamos, "comprometido".

-Ela também. Hoje seria uma espécie de "despedida de solteira" – falou, tomando um gole de sua bebida. Afrodite arregalou os olhos e segurou a mão do irmão.

-Milo, eu esqueci uma coisa no meu quarto, me acompanha? – o escorpiano acenou positivamente – Saori, nos da licença? Voltamos já.

Afrodite basicamente arrastou Milo até seu quarto.

-Que houve Dite? – Milo parecia preocupado.

-Milo, você não ouviu o que a Saori falou? Ela e Shina devem estar muito bêbadas e sortudas, Máscara não permite imprensa aqui dentro.

-Continuo sem entender...

-Shina Mancinni é noiva de Shura Castellane! – o pisciano murmurava como se estivessem sendo observados.

-Essa é forte... – comentou o grego com ar surpreso – Mas ela só está aproveitando a última noite de solteira, deixa a garota.

-Só eu que me choco com essas coisas? – falou, apoiando as mãos nos quadris.

-Relaxa Dite. Vamos voltar lá para baixo, sim? Ainda tem muita festa para aproveitar.

-Que absurdo, eu conto um babado fortíssimo e olha a reação do outro!

**

* * *

**

Kamus acordou perto das sete da manhã. Dormira muito mal. _'Parece que Milo te superou bem rápido, não é? Deixe de ser precipitado, Kamus, ele estava apenas dançando com ela... '_

-Mas o que pode ter acontecido depois que eu saí? Aliás, por que estou me preocupando com isso? Nós somos apenas amigos... – Kamus tentou ignorar o gosto amargo da palavra. Levantou-se e foi tomar um banho – Duvido que tenha alguém acordado a essa hora.

Saiu do banho e resolveu dar uma caminhada ao redor da Casa. Essa viagem havia sido uma péssima idéia desde o princípio. _'Pelo menos essa fantasia de Scorpio acabou... Você agora pode voltar para sua vida normal, tediosa, chata e... Solitária'_. Apoiou-se numa árvore e fechou os olhos. Aproveitou a brisa do local para se acalmar.

-Finalmente vou voltar para casa... Será que Jean sentiu minha falta? –deu uma risada leve – Duvido!

**

* * *

**

Milo acordou perto de uma da tarde. Voltara para seu quarto às quatro da manhã, embora houvesse saído da festa por volta das três. Gastara um bom tempo sentado no corredor, de frente para a porta do quarto de Kamus.

-Esse cara está me fazendo mal... – levantou, espreguiçando-se feito um gato – Vamos comer que teremos uma longa viagem de volta! E com sorte não será o mesmo motorista da ida...

Desceu para almoçar e descobriu que a maioria dos hóspedes já começara a arrumar as malas. Sentou-se sozinho e pediu uma salada com frango.

-Bom dia, Milo – Saga aproximou-se do escorpiano.

-Hey! Já almoçou?

-Sim, sim, almocei com Kanon e Kamus. Mas se quiser companhia...

-Não quero atrapalhar, você já deve estar arrumando sua mala...

-Se ofereci, é por que não tem problema – o grego mais velho sorriu e acomodou-se de frente para o outro – O Kamus está muito mal, sabe? – Milo parou o garfo a meio caminho da boca, repousando-o em seguida, os lábios contraídos e o olhar baixo – Ele nos contou a historia do Scorpio.

-Contou também o desfecho desastroso? – deu uma risada sem graça.

-Sim, embora eu não veja como desastroso... Acho que é uma oportunidade de recomeço.

-Eu gostaria que ele visse assim também... Mas acabamos concordando em esquecer.

-Ele falou algo do tipo... Você quer esquecer?

-Não, claro que não. Acho que ele também não quer... Só que esses dias provaram que, por causa de Scorpio e Aquarius, Milo e Kamus não dariam certo.

-Milo, acorda. Scorpio e Aquarius _são_ Milo e Kamus. Esses nomes foram apenas defesas, barreiras que vocês usaram para se proteger, para se esconder. Mas isso já não é mais necessário!

-Você fala umas coisas muito profundas – um meio-sorriso brincalhão se espalhou pelo rosto do escorpiano.

-Não desista dele. Quando Kamus fala de você, seus olhos brilham.

-Quando fala de mim ou de Scorpio?

-Ele dormiu com você ou com Scorpio?

-Ele também te contou sobre isso? – perguntou extremamente sem-graça. Saga sorriu divertido.

**

* * *

**

Kamus entrou no carro de Radamanthys e colocou seu casaco. Pegariam uma queda de temperatura no caminho.

-Lar, doce lar: Aqui vamos nós! – brincou o loiro ligando o carro – Então, o que achou do lugar?

-Maravilhoso. Muito bom para se passar uma temporada.

-Mas você não pretende voltar – falou rindo. Kamus franziu o cenho – Calma, ruivo, é que você parece meio abatido. E como chegou aqui com o humor normal, imaginei que algo tivesse acontecido.

-Realmente. Mas não é nada que mereça atenção. O que mais quero agora é minha casa e minha cama.

-Eu também. Estou bastante cansado.

-Se quiser podemos trocar na parada. Eu dirijo e você vai dormindo o restante do caminho.

-Boa idéia. Devemos chegar em casa perto das três da manhã. Ah, e como seu chefe, estou te dando uma dispensa. Não precisa vir trabalhar amanhã.

-"Não precisar" e "ser obrigado a não comparecer" não é necessariamente a mesma coisa, é?

-Você gosta tanto assim de trabalhar? – perguntou meio surpreso, meio divertido.

-Quero adiantar o trabalho o máximo possível.

-Você quer ocupar a sua cabeça o mais rápido possível.

-Ou isso...

**

* * *

**

Milo chegou a casa e jogou-se na cama. Não estava com sono, já que dormira o caminho de volta inteiro, mas sentia-se mentalmente cansado. Eram três e meia da manhã. _'Será que ele já voltou? Se bem que se voltou, deve estar dormindo... '_

Acessou a Internet, mas Aquarius estava off-line. _'Saga falou que Kamus estava mal... Deve estar do mesmo jeito que eu. Droga, não deveria ter desistido assim tão fácil! Mas quando olhei para ele... A coragem foi embora. '_

-Ele não deve trabalhar hoje... Mas amanhã com certeza ele vai. Vou dar uma última chance. Por favor, tente comigo também...

**

* * *

**

Kamus chegou a casa e dormiu até perto das sete. Depois do café-da-manhã, colocou uma roupa esportiva e foi dar uma caminhada. Seria o suficiente para matar tempo até ir à livraria de Mu pegar Jean.

-O pior é que eu realmente senti falta daquele gato folgado... – andou até uma praçinha e acomodou-se em um de seus bancos – Será que mando uma mensagem? Normalmente eu mandaria... – _'Mas falar o que, Kamus? Ahh, como eu queria ter te conhecido como Milo... '_

'_Bom dia. Espero que tenha feito boa viagem de retorno. '_

**

* * *

**

Milo estava na última fase de um jogo online quando a mensagem de Kamus chegou. Hesitou em responder. _'Pelo menos ele ainda está falando comigo... '_

'_Fiz boa viagem sim. Obrigado. '_

Enviou a mensagem e foi tomar banho, ainda ia decidir o que fazer do restante do dia. _'Essa viagem foi realmente péssima... Bem, algumas partes foram simplesmente ótimas... Eu sou muito safado mesmo. '_ Desligou o chuveiro com um sorriso travesso.

-Muito bem... Será que Aioria tem planos para hoje? – pegou o celular e discou o número do leonino. Após três tentativas de caixa postal, finalmente foi atendido.

-Milo, seu maldito! São oito da manhã e eu estou de _férias_, tchau!

-Espera! Preciso falar com você!!

-Cinco segundos.

-Vamos almoçar juntos? Preciso espairecer...

-Por que não me ligou perto da hora do almoço? – resmungou mal-humorado.

-Porque haveria grande chance de eu esquecer.

-Que seja...

-Vamos ou não?

-Vamos, mas você paga!

-Já imaginava... Peço ao motorista para passar na sua casa perto de uma hora, então?

-Ok – e desligou. Milo teve certeza de que ele voltara a dormir.

-Bichano preguiçoso! Acho que vou fazer o mesmo...

**

* * *

**

Faltando poucos minutos para as dez, Kamus rumou para a livraria. Ficou conversando um pouco com o ariano enquanto Jean se esfregava em seu colo.

-Mu... O que você fez para Jean sentir tanto a minha falta? – o ariano sorriu inocente. Kamus ergueu uma sobrancelha e devolveu o gato à sua casinha.

-E como foi a viagem?

-Foi... Diferente.

-Diferente bom ou diferente ruim?

-Diferente estranho, se é que posso falar assim.

-O que fez esse diferente ser estranho?

-Nada demais. Apenas recebi uma dose de realidade... – Mu apertou sua mão e sorriu com carinho. De repente o aquariano se viu chorando novamente. Abraçaram-se até que o choro passasse.

-Vai trabalhar hoje?

-Sim, à tarde. Não vou conseguir ficar em casa. Vou apenas deixar Jean e seguir direto para empresa. Acredite, vai fazer bem para mim. O problema será ficar lá sem Hyoga.

-Se você acha que é o melhor a fazer...

-Eu acho. Obrigado – deixou a livraria e pegou o carro. Kamus adorava dirigir, por um momento acreditava que realmente poderia fugir. _'Pensamento mais infantil... '_ Ligou o rádio e prestou atenção na musica até chegar a casa.

-Prontinho, Jean, chegamos. Sei que sentiu minha falta, mas só poderemos matar as saudades à noite – o gato mudou de posição e voltou a dormir – Por que eu ainda me importo...!? – deixou o apartamento e foi trabalhar.

**

* * *

**

-Finalmente apareceu! – foi o cumprimento de Milo quando Aioria entrou no carro.

-Estava no telefone com a Marin.

-Considerando esse fato, até que foi rápido – Aioria chegou a abrir a boca para protestar, mas sabia que o amigo estava certo.

-Ultimamente não estamos conseguindo nos ver direito, ela anda muito ocupada com a nova filial do Eagle. Mal posso esperar para essa estréia terminar.

-E aí vocês voltam ao mel de antes? – perguntou rindo.

-Calado. Como foi a viagem? Aposto que saiu arrebentando corações, como sempre! – falou rindo.

-Você nem imagina...

-Epa, toquei em assunto sério. O que aconteceu?

-Aconteceu o que você acabou de falar. Eu arrebentei corações. De uma pessoa, na verdade. E o meu foi de brinde.

-E quem foi a azarada?

-Foi o Kamus.

-Ora, mas isso aconte... Espera – e virou-se para o escorpiano – Você disse _Kamus_?

-Sim, Kamus Lavoisier. Eu estou apaixonado por ele, mas não conseguimos nos acertar. E ambos saímos mal dessa.

-Mas vocês estavam juntos antes?

-Não.

-Droga. Perdi a aposta – falou emburrado, cruzando os braços.

-Que aposta? – Milo franziu o cenho.

-Eu tinha apostado com a Marin que vocês estavam juntos. Só que ela disse que não, que vocês estavam era com medo um do outro.

-Vocês não tem nada melhor para fazer não!? – falou indignado, dando um tapa no braço de Aioria. Os dois riram e se encararam em compreensão mútua – Obrigado, Oria.

-Chegamos, Senhor – informou o motorista.

-Obrigado, Erick. Não precisa esperar, ok? Eu ligo mais tarde – os dois desceram do carro – Vamos para nossa mesa?

-Claro. Olha, como você levou um fora, vou pedir almoço gratuito para o meu irmão, está bem?

-Eu não levei um fora! – disse dando outro tapa em Aioria.

Almoçavam tranqüilamente quando o celular de Milo indicou a chegada de uma mensagem de número desconhecido.

-Não conheço... Quem será?

'_Kamus foi trabalhar hoje. Abraços, Saga'_

- Milo? Tudo bem? – Aioria estranhou a falta de reação do outro.

-Tudo ótimo... Preciso ir, Aioria. É urgente. Pode ligar para o Erick, eu vou de táxi mesmo – e saiu em disparada porta afora. Já na rua, olhou para os dois lados e não viu um único táxi rodando – Por que sempre que a gente precisa, nunca acha?!

**

* * *

**

Kamus estava terminando de digitar um relatório quando o telefone de seu escritório tocou. Atendeu, mas ninguém respondeu. _'Estranho. '_ Voltou a digitar.

-Antes que me esqueça, preciso ligar para Sr. Nikolaievich – pegou o aparelho e esperou.

-Sim, Sr. Lavoisier?

-Annabelle, você poderia fazer uma ligação para mim? O nome é Nikolaievich.

-Sim, senhor – Kamus desligou e voltou a se concentrar no relatório. _'Novamente você se afunda em trabalho para esquecer o restante do mundo... Atitude louvável, Kamus.'_ Sua linha de pensamentos foi cortada pelo toque do aparelho.

-Sr. Lavoisier? Consegui a ligação, pode atender agora?

-Claro, pode passar – _'Hora de exercitar o russo novamente! '_ Kamus estava tão compenetrado na conversa que só reparou na confusão que acontecia do lado de fora de sua sala quando Milo entrou correndo pela porta com Annabelle em seus calcanhares.

-Me desculpe, Sr. Lavoisier! Eu avisei que ele não podia entrar! – a secretária estava visivelmente alterada. Kamus voltou-se ao interlocutor e, após algumas palavras rápidas, dirigiu-se à Annabelle.

-Não tem problema, eu cuido dele. Pode voltar à sua mesa – a moça respirou fundo e saiu da sala fechando a porta atrás d si. Kamus voltou a falar ao telefone. Milo andava de um lado para outro pela sala, murmurando baixinho.

O francês sabia que já poderia ter desligado há muito tempo, mas de repente a vida dos filhos do senhor Nikolaievich pareceu-lhe interessantíssima. Então o som da voz grave do cliente foi substituído por silêncio. O ruivo encarou o aparelho em sua mão, aparentemente normal, e desceu o olhar para a base da mesa, onde viu que Milo havia desconectado um fio.

-Oops! Acho que tropecei – falou, dando de ombros enquanto pegava e mostrava o fio solto.

-Sei... Me dê o fio, preciso que meu telefone funcione – falou estendendo a mão.

-E eu preciso falar com você – disse brincando com o fio entre os dedos.

-Eu preciso me desculpar pela grosseria com Sr. Nikolaievich.

-Se ele retornar, diga que a ligação caiu. Agora senta e me escuta.

-Por que faria isso? – cruzou os braços com uma expressão fria.

-Porque você é cabeça dura como eu. E porque estou aqui fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para dar meu braço a torcer. O mínimo que mereço é um pouquinho de atenção no que eu tenho para falar.

-Achei que não tivéssemos mais nada para falar – Kamus recostou-se em sua cadeira e apontou a da frente para que o outro se acomodasse – Você deixou bem claro que seguiria seu caminho sozinho.

-Posso dizer que tive a mesma sensação da sua parte.

-Mas eu não saí logo no dia seguinte me esfregando com a primeira que apareceu em plena festa, onde todos poderiam me ver – respondeu em um tom levemente irritado. Milo foi pego de surpresa. Não se lembrava a que o francês se referia.

-Você está falando da Shina?

-Aliás – Milo foi ignorado – Você sabia que ela estava noiva? Do "rival" do seu irmão?

-É, está falando da Shina – suspirou, revirando os olhos – Eu sabia, sim. Ou melhor, soube depois. Mas olha, não aconteceu nada.

-Oh, agora fiquei muito mais aliviado – disse sarcástico, voltando a digitar no computador – Sinceramente, não sei por que me estresso tanto com isso...

-Presta atenção na conversa ou desligo o computador também... – Kamus o encarou irritado, mas afastou as mãos do teclado. Não duvidava que o outro cumprisse a ameaça – Ótimo. Agora escuta: eu vim aqui para resolvermos isso tudo logo de uma vez. Eu gosto de você, você gosta de mim, mas, no entanto, não estamos juntos. Não acha que tem algo de errado aí? – o ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha – Você realmente não é do tipo comunicativo, né? – o outro voltou a cruzar os braços – Certo, certo, me desculpe. Minha intenção não é ofender, nem nada do tipo.

-Eu sei o que você veio fazer aqui. Tenho plena consciência disso, mas preste atenção: é muito improvável conseguir o que você quer.

-Preste atenção você, Kamus, é muito fácil falar. Deixe de temer as coisas pelo menos uma vez na vida e diga o que você quer! _Lute_ pelo que você quer!

-Como você mesmo disse, é muito fácil falar.

-Então deixe de escolher o fácil. O que eu estou te oferecendo aqui será difícil, estressante, muitas vezes frustrante e extremamente exigente, mas, confie em mim, tente antes de desistir. Isso evita arrependimentos, sabe? – e sorriu para o outro.

-Você é sincero demais para seu próprio bem.

-E você inveja isso, não? – o sorriso ganhou ares convencidos.

-Você nem faz idéia do quanto... Poderia me dar o fio do telefone? – o escorpiano olhou desconfiado, mas obedeceu. Kamus conectou-o novamente – Está funcionando. Um minuto, por favor – o ruivo ligou para Annabelle e avisou para que segurasse todas as suas ligações, já que estaria ocupado por algum tempo. Desligando, deu a volta em sua mesa e apoiou-se de frente para Milo – Estou muito agradecido pela sua oferta. De verdade. Não sabe como me deixou feliz.

-Mas... – Kamus sorriu melancólico.

-Mas eu terei que declinar. Antes que você faça qualquer coisa – e segurou o braço do escorpiano na cadeira. Sem soltá-lo, ajoelhou-se de frente para ele – Eu sou um homem extremamente chato. Eu gosto das coisas regradas, seguras. Sou bastante metódico e frio. Você ainda é jovem e cheio de energia. Tem tantas coisas te esperando pela frente...!

-Kamus, você é só quatro anos mais velho que eu! – retrucou o outro, incrédulo – Que papo é esse de idade?!

-Espera. Milo, você é alguém pelo qual as pessoas se apaixonam com facilidade. Várias pessoas irão aparecer na sua vida, e uma delas fará você se apaixonar também – o escorpiano ia responder, mas Kamus fez um sinal com a mão pedindo para que não falasse nada – Milo, essa pessoa não sou eu. Não pode ser.

-Por que não? Por que não posso estar te amando? Eu já falei que amo!

-Sim, eu sei. Eu também sinto o mesmo.

-Então o que te impede nessa cabecinha ruiva!?

-Milo, você é uma pessoa que não gosta de mesmice. Eu simplesmente não sou interessante ao ponto de te deixar entretido todo dia.

-Eu não sou assim.

-Qual foi seu relacionamento mais longo? – perguntou se levantando.

-... Oito meses...

-Milo, eu não quero ser alguém que você irá querer abandonar ano que vem.

-Mas isso é diferente! Kamus, com _você_ é diferente. Eu tenho conversado contigo há mais de um ano sem nem ao menos saber se você era mesmo real! Quanto mais eu te conheço, mais eu o quero perto de mim!

-Obrigado – aproximou-se sorrindo e deu um selinho nele – Mas acho que agora é adeus definitivo – Milo arregalou os olhos e sentiu o coração disparar – Eu irei desligar a conta de Aquarius da Internet. Aquela história nem deveria ter começado.

-Você se arrepende tanto assim!? – o escorpiano levantou-se irritado – Pois eu não! Eu nunca vou me arrepender de ter te conhecido ou de sentir o que eu sinto! A única coisa de que me arrependo é de ter falhado em tirar da sua cabeça essa idéia besta de que você não é digno de alguém!

Kamus o encarou espantado. Ficaram se medindo por um bom tempo, cada um esperando o próximo passo do outro. Milo, então, virou-se e saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada.

-Foi melhor assim Kamus... Foi melhor assim... – o francês tinha um ar derrotado.

**

* * *

**

Alguns dias depois...

Milo entrou na livraria sendo seguido por Ulla, Aioria e Marin. Era Véspera de Natal e o tempo estava realmente frio. O escorpiano _odiava_ frio. Cumprimentaram Mu e sentaram-se em uma das mesas livres a um canto.

-Nossa, como está gelado...! Ainda bem que aqui dentro tem aquecedor – o grego esfregava as mãos uma na outra.

-Você reclama de tudo Milo! O clima esta agradável – falou Aioria abraçando a namorada – É excelente para dormir.

-Se eu reclamo de tudo, você só pensa em dormir – retrucou.

-Quem aí está a fim de um chocolate quente? – cortou Ulla, já se levantando.

-Eu vou com você. Quer um, amor? – o grego levantou-se, virando para a namorada.

-Eu aceito – respondeu a ruiva – Vai querer Milo?

-Não, tudo bem, quando quiser eu mesmo pego. Duvido da capacidade de Aioria conseguir trazer três copos de chocolate quente sem sofrer acidentes no percurso – respondeu casualmente.

-Engraçadinho – debochou o leonino seguindo Ulla até o balcão. Marin e Milo riram e engataram em uma conversa, enquanto esperavam os outros voltarem com as bebidas.

-Sinto muito que não tenha dado certo entre você e Kamus – começou a ruiva.

-Obrigado... Mas eu já estou melhor.

-Mesmo assim. Vocês formariam um casal interessante.

-Obrigado de novo. Eu acho... – e deu de ombros.

-Um dia ele vai perceber a burrada que fez.

-Não sei se faria muita diferença... – riu de leve.

-Aqui estão – Ulla colocou um copo a frente do escorpiano e acomodou-se a seu lado.

-Obrigado, quanto foi? – Milo já ia pegando a carteira.

-Nada, não fui eu que paguei. Um homem que estava no balcão mandou para você – respondeu a garota enquanto saboreava o chocolate.

-E você aceitou?! De um estranho?!

-Não era estranho. Aioria o conhecia – Milo piscou e voltou-se ao grego com curiosidade. Tinha uma leve desconfiança...

-Não precisa me olhar assim, você sabe muito bem quem foi – respondeu, tentando esconder-se por trás da xícara. Terminado o gole, o leonino respirou fundo e lançou ao outro um olhar melancólico – Sinto muito, ele já foi.

-Milo também o conhece? – as reações dos amigos deixaram Ulla curiosa.

-Sim, é um... Amigo meu... – calou-se, tomando seu chocolate devagar.

-Ah, é! Tenho que dar uma passada lá no escritório, ainda falta retirar algumas pastas. É muito papel... Não tem como você me ajudar, Milo? –Aioria não sabe disfarçar.

-Obrigado, Oria, mas eu já cansei de correr. Agora é a vez dele – respondeu se levantando.

-Aonde vai?

-Dar uma volta. Não quero ficar deprimido de novo. Feliz Natal para vocês.

-Hey, pedirei ao Oros para guardar umas rabanadas para você, ok? –Aioria sorria de leve.

-Obrigado. Adeus, meninas.

Mal deixou a livraria e Milo já estava todo arrepiado de frio. _'Como eu __**ODEIO**__ tempo frio! '_ As ruas encontravam-se ricamente ornamentadas com típicos enfeites natalinos. Em cada esquina, um Papai Noel diferente desejava aos passantes um feliz Natal. _'Ok, isso está começando a me deprimir... '_. Pegou o celular e pediu para Erick vir buscá-lo.

-Olha o que você fez com meu final de ano, Sr. Lavoisier! – quase gritou de frustração. Sentou-se em um banco de frente para uma loja de sapatos – Droga...

**

* * *

**

Kamus apoiou-se totalmente no encosto do banco de seu carro, que estacionara próximo à livraria. Apertou o play do CD-player e ficou observando a entrada do local. Sentia-se como um psicopata espiando seu mais novo objeto de afeição. _'Nossa, mas que drama... Também não é para tanto... Não é?'_

-Por que você não acaba com tudo de uma vez e vai até ele!? Apenas entre na livraria, entregue o maldito presente e vá embora! – falou, encarando-se pelo retrovisor – Aliás, por que comprou um presente, para começar? Foi você que fez _questão_ de dizer que o tiraria da sua vida! Kamus, você é um grande filho da mãe... – sua atenção foi desviada por Milo, que deixou a livraria apressado. _'Será que ele me viu...?'_

Seguindo-o com o olhar, viu quando ligou para alguém e quando se sentou em um banco em frente a uma loja de sapatos. _'Vamos, Kamus! Levante-se e vá falar com ele!'_

-Como eu sou estúpido... Desculpe Milo, mas acho que nossa história não terá um final feliz... – Kamus respirou fundo, suas mãos tremiam – O que você fez comigo? – tentou ligar o carro, mas mal conseguia segurar a chave – Que ótimo! Um frio desses e eu não consigo nem ao menos dirigir...! O que eu faço!? Acalme-se, você nunca foi dessas coisas. Não será agora que deixará as emoções te dominarem.

'_Huh... Feliz Natal...'_

**------------------------------------oOoOoOo------------------------------------**

**Atenção! Só para evitar mais mal-entendidos, essa fic não termina aqui! Ainda há mais dois capítulos, basta conferir pela setinha lá em cima, ou aqui embaixo. O que segue abaixo é a ilustração de um processo (homicida) criativo XD Desculpem-nos qualquer confusão, não foi nossa intenção.**

**oOoOo Mini-Flashback de Msn oOoOo**

_**Tsuki° **_diz:

_Hikaru................................._

_**Hikaru~**_ diz:

_Oi..........................?_

_**Tsuki°**_ diz:

_A fic acaba assim?_

_**Hikaru~**_ diz:

_Eu disse q tava horrível .____._

_**Tsuki°**_ diz:

_Não fala mais comigo até escrever um final decente u.u_

_**Hikaru~**_ diz:

_Mas eu não consigo o_

**oOoOo Fim do Mini-Flashback de Msn oOoOo**

**Tsuki:** Pois é, gente, eu tentei u.u E assim acaba a Dirty Little Secret u.u Matem a Hikaru u.u

**Hikaru**: Antes que eu me inscreva em um programa de proteçao a testemunhas, vou me defender o/ Eu estava com um bloqueio criativo e estava meio deprimida com isso, ai eu pensei _'Quer saber? Eles vao é ficar sozinhos, cada um em seu canto e ponto...'_ Mas depois de ameaças de morte da minha irmã e dos carinhosos socos e chutes da Tsuki, eu resolvi continuar escrevendo ^^ Resultado: ainda tem um ou dois capitulos para fechar realmente essa fic 8D

**Tsuki**: Obrigada, Obrigada, eu só fiz o meu trabalho (faz reverência)

**Hikaru**: ¬¬ Morra.........

**Tsuki**: Love u =D

**Hikaru**: De qualquer forma... Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo e não desistam dessa fic, pq fazemos de todo o coração. Foram muitas conversas no estacionamento do Wal Mart ate sair um final para ela o/

**Tsuki**: Por conversas, entendam: Tsuki ameaçando jogar a Hikaru na frente dos carros q passavam pelo estacionamento.

**Hikaru**: Como podem notar, nós mantemos um relacionamento saudável ^^

**Tsuki:**De qualquer maneira, ainda tem mais dois caps pela frente ^^ Mas agora as coisas vão diminuir ainda mais um pouquinho ._____. Pq as aulas voltaram e só poderemos discutir nos finais d semana XD

**Hikaru**: E agora respondendo as reviews \o/

* * *

**Leo no Nina**: Sim eles se encontraram e colocaram tudo em panos limpos, sem identidades secretas (realmente isso deve ser complexo de super heroi xD)...sei que nao foi como todo mundo imaginava mas ....perdoe a falta de capacidade pra escrever coisas decentes dessa pequena pessoa que vos fala XD

* * *

**Ana Loks**: A gente podia fundar um grupo de ajuda para pessoas que se auto danificaram psicologicamente XD Muito obrigada por elogiar o Afrodite ^^ ele é muito especial para mim nessa fic e você nao tem ideia de como me deixou feliz o elogiando 8D Infelizmente Milo e Kamus nao se entendem de primeira,nem segunda ou terceira, mas a esperança é a ultima que morre XD

* * *

**Lhu Chan**: Sinto muito pela demora de novo o Tinhamos planejado postar na semana seguinte mas forças mais poderosas que nós agiram XD Mas aqui está um novo capitulo, espero que goste ^^ Espero que sua crise de insonia tenha passado se nao tiver espero que esse capitulo ajude xDD

* * *

**Julia**:Desculpe a demora mas finalmente o capitulo esta aqui \o/ Como você viu nesse capitulo realmente nao prestou mas ainda tem coisas a acontecer XD

* * *

**Isabix**: Que bom que você gostou dessa fic de forma tão entusiasmada *------* Muito obrigada vc nos fez pessoas mais felizes \o/

* * *

**Dark Wolf 03**: Hey \o\ Espero que também tenha gostado desse capitulo, acho que nao foi exatamente como a maioria das pessoas imaginou que seria mas eu simplesmente nao conseguia escrever algo diferente x,x foi bloqueio mesmo, mas nao se preocupe pois ainda não é o fim xD

* * *

**Analu-san**: Obrigada pelos elogios *------------* Eu adoro aquele gato queria te-lo para mim apesar de eu ser mais fã de cachorros XD Espero que esse capitulo tenha lhe agradado e se não tiver pode criticar ou xingar ou nos ameaçar de morte XD até um proxima ^^

* * *

**Yume-Sangai**: Sim você não precisa mais se preocupar com o Radamanthys *apesar de eu ter ficado tentada a modificar o final dele mas pela minha segurança achei melhor deixar para la afinal escrever uma fic que o Kamus chuta o Milo para ficar com Radamanthys é praticamente assinar um sentença de morte XD* Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo o/

* * *

**Lune Kuruta**: Senhorita...sua review me fez ficar feliz por um dia inteiro, serio eu e Tsuki não tiramos o sorriso bobo da cara o dia todo xD! Os gêmeos são minha tara, eles sao tipo os parentes loucos que gostaria de ter (ta eu sei que não sou muito normal por isso mas... XDD). Eu tambem tenha irmã mais nova e a Tsuki um irmão mais novo, ta bom que as vezes tenho vontade de tacar a cabeça dela contra parede repetidas vezes e jogar o corpo no rio, mas eu a amo muito e é essa a visão que eu tenho de um relacionamento entre irmãos, eu tenho muita sorte de me dar tao bem com ela. Qual o problema das pessoas com o Rada XD? Tá que ele ta meio que atrapalhando o romance dos dois mas ele ja foi dispensado XD Sim, a forma como se descobrem foi bem crua mas acho que essa é a forma que eu enxergo o Milo nessa fic, faz primeiro e pensa depois ^^ Agora infelizmente eles estão com um clima estranho mas ainda tem coisas para acontecer XD Mais uma vez estamos muito felizes com sua review *----------------* Não esperava que fosse agradar tanto e espero que continue XD e sinta-se a vontade para ler as outras fics (momento propaganda) infelizmente elas estão sem atualizaçao temporariamente porque estamos empenhadas em terminar esta primeiro e depois vamos nos focar nas outras ^^ Mais uma que entra para o fã clube do Jean xDDDD

* * *

**Pandora Solo**: Muito obrigada pela review \o/ Fico muito feliz que ela tenha te agradado *----------* meu dia fica muito mais feliz com reviews assim 8D mas sinta-se a vontade para fazer qq tipo de critica \o/ Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, ele demorou bastante para sair (problemas de betagem, depois bloqueios, depois ameaças de morte a mim feitas pela Tsuki, e depois a internet q ficou de TPM ^^) ate proxima o/

* * *

**Neko-Sama J**: Eu entendo como é ter o pc morto e perder td seus preciosos arquivos yaoi ;__; ja passei por isso duas vezes x.x Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e que não desista dessa fic XD Viva mushakismo XD apesar de eu ser mais fã de Milo e Kamus, sempre tem espaço no coraçao para os outros casais XD Até a proxima ^^

* * *

**Miyavi Kikumaru**: Aqui está mais um capitulo e antes de março XD ta tecnicamente porque março é semana que vem *lembra que as aulas vao começar e começa a ficar deprimida XD* Gostei da teoria do 'estarmos ligados a qualquer pessoa no mundo atraves de 6 pessoas' XD Agora realmente nesse cap eles ja se encaram como Milo e Kamus mas nao foi o amor a primeira vista ou juras de amor eterno *ate cheguei a escrever um final assim mas tava tão doce que a Tsuki me mandou reescrever tudo porque nao estava parecendo Kamus e Milo...eu tive que concordar com ela XD*

* * *

**Ukka ou Princess Andormeda (como você preferir xD)**: A fic tem previsao de ter mais um capitulo mas esse creio eu será bem rapidinho o.õ O final especial do Radamanthys foi vetado e como você pode ver ele ficou é sem Kamus mesmo vivendo a vida dele XDD E Shun e Hyoga, eu nao sei se eles ainda aparecerão mas eu vou tentar coloca-los de alguma forma XD Agradeço a review /o/

* * *

**Hikaru:** Até uma proxima pessoinhas e espero que tenham curtido o Carnaval 8D

**Tsuki**: Obrigada a tds pelo apoio e suporte com a fic ^^ Ficamos absolutamente encantadas com as reviews e nos desculpamos pela demora. Um bjo a tds /o/~ Bom resto d Carnaval e bom início de aulas/volta ao trabalho à tds ^^

Obs:

**Tsuki:** Hey, alguém aí repara nos nomes dos caps? Dah p tirar mt coisa da história por eles XD *aguardem o próximo... risada do Saga*


	10. It ain't over 'till it's over

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Este trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

**Atenção: **O nome **Carlo di Angelis**, utilizado para o Máscara da Morte e o sobrenome **Thorsson**, utilizado para o Afrodite, são criações da **Pipe**. Todos os direitos reservados.

**---------oOoOoOoOo--------**

Kamus girava lentamente na cadeira de seu escritório, encarando o teto branco. Mais cinco minutos e Milo chegaria para almoçar com Aioria. Com um suspiro, ajeitou-se, apoiando os braços na mesa. Um mês já se passara desde o Natal, e, contrariando todas as expectativas do francês, vivia esbarrando com o escorpiano pelo restaurante da empresa. No entanto, Milo o tratava diferente. Claro que aquele tratamente frio e distante que recebia fazia sentido, afinal, fora ele mesmo quem decidira ser apenas um conhecido do escorpiano. E claro que Kamus sabia muito bem que Milo só tratava bem os conhecidos por pura educação.

-Eu mereço... – _'Mas é óbvio que mereço, ele se arriscou e eu tirei o corpo fora... Eu sou um idiota mesmo, eu mereço essa falsidade que você odeia tanto. '_ Levantou e saiu de sua sala. – Hyoga, já pode ir almoçar, eu só preciso passar na sala de Saga para pegar alguns documentos.

-Está bem, senhor Lavoisier... Ah, outra coisa: será que eu poderia sair mais cedo? Eu e Shun temos uma data importante para comemorar... Sabe como é, né? – tentou parecer casual, mas suas bochechas vermelhas estragaram o efeito.

-Está bem Hyoga. Hoje as coisas estão tranqüilas, você pode ir mais cedo – respondeu com um leve sorriso.

Dirigiu-se para a sala dos Gêmeos, mas a encontrou vazia. Aliás, o próprio andar parecia vazio. Caminhou até a mesa de Saga, onde encontrou um pequeno bilhetinho amarelo.

'_Estamos em uma reunião de emergência, não temos previsão de volta. Deixar recados com a Ana Paula. '_

-Que ótimo... – Kamus deixou a sala e foi atrás de uma moça que conversava com mais dois rapazes perto do bebedouro – Com licença, você é Ana Paula, certo? Eu sou do Financeiro e preciso pegar um documento com o Saga, referente ao mês de dezembro.

-Sr Lavoisier? – Kamus confirmou – Fui avisada de que talvez o senhor aparecesse. O documento que procura esta na primeira gaveta da mesa do senhor Saga. Ele deu permissão para que o senhor pegasse.

-Obrigado – e voltou para a sala do Gêmeo. Estava procurando o documento quando ouviu um barulho alto do lado de fora. _'Mas o que...?'_

_

* * *

_

_'Era só o que faltava no meu dia. '_ Pensou Milo bufando, olhando para a infinidade de papéis caidos no chão. Estava tão nervoso que nem viu a mesa a sua frente, derrubando-a com tudo.

-Milo, tudo bem? – Ana Paula perguntou se aproximando do loiro, que se abaixara para tentar reparar o estrago – Não se preocupe, arrumo isso em pouco tempo.

-Desculpe, Ana. Dia ruim – disse massageando as têmporas – Você viu o Aioria por aí?

-Sim, mas, infelizmente, ele e todos os estagiários foram com os Gêmeos para uma reunião de emergência. Não sei que horas voltam – a moça explicou, enquanto recolhia os papéis.

'_Pois é, Milo, pior que isso não dá para ficar... '_

-Milo? – ouviu a voz de Kamus o chamando. _'Eu e minha boca... '_

-Kamus... – disso o loiro respirando fundo – Justamente a pessoa que eu precisava ver hoje...

-O que houve? – perguntou enquanto abaixava para ajudar Ana Paula.

-As folhas caíram, não esta vendo?

-É claro que estou vendo, me referi ao que as fez cair... Aqui, essas são as últimas – Ana Paula agradeceu a ajuda e voltou para onde estava.

-Eu derrubei a mesa, contente? – disse esfregando os olhos com o polegar e o indicador – Bom, Aioria não está aqui. Tô indo.

-Você está muito nervoso.

-Não diga!? – exclamou irônico – E eu achando que fosse só um mal-estar... Se bem que, agora que mencionou, acho que você pode estar certo – concluiu entre dentes.

-Pare de fazer cena – retrucou com severidade –Vamos para minha sala, você pode beber um copo d'água enquanto liga para o seu motorista vir te buscar.

-Você não está extamente no topo da minha lista no momento... E nem venha me falar de motoristas – acrescentou fumegando.

-... Nesse seu estado, o melhor é tentar se acalmar.

-Ai, jura? – disse colocando a mão na cintura – Para um empresário, você daria um ótimo médico.

-Deixa de ser estúpido e presta atenção! Você está alterado, e te deixar andando por ai, feito um idiota reclamando de tudo e todos, não vai te fazer bem – Kamus claramente tentava controlar o tom de voz irritado. Milo arregalou os olhos surpreso, mas logo se recuperou.

-Pouco me importa o que você acha que vai me fazer bem ou não! Não me interessa mais o que você pensa de mim – disse, cerrando os punhos e se aproximando perigosamente de Kamus.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – disse mirando os punhos de Milo – Todos estão olhando para cá. Vamos para minha sala, lá você poderá destruir o que quiser sem chamar atenção de ninguém – e virou-se sem esperar pelo outro.

-Ahh_,_ espera só o que eu NÃO vou fazer com sua preciosa salinha... –resmungou baixinho, enquanto seguia em silêncio em direção à sala do ruivo.

* * *

-Chegamos – disse dando passagem para Milo entrar – Droga, acabei esquecendo os documentos na sala do Saga. Tudo bem, eu pego depois... Sente-se – e indicou o sofá.

-Obrigado... – murmurou, sentando-se absolutamente ereto no sofá.

-Aqui, tome essa água – disse, oferecendo o copo que estava em cima da mesa. Esperou o outro tomar um gole e continuou – Agora, será que pode me dizer o porquê de estar tão nervoso assim?

-... Eu estou tentando aprender a dirigir. Chega de depender do Erick para tudo! – bufou irritado – Então, hoje de manhã eu fui fazer o exame psicotécnico e médico... Só que aquele velho gordo, infeliz e miserável estava a fim de me sacanear... – disse, apertando o copo com força entre as mãos.

-Sei... – disse Kamus sentando ao lado do escorpiano e, discretamente, retirando copo de suas mãos – O que, exatamente, ele te fez?

- Bem, depois de me deixar esperando por exatas cinco horas e meia... Não é brincadeira, eu contei! Ok, ele me mandou fazer vários exames, mas nenhum deles era exatamente médico, e em todos eles, o velho achava uma forma de me humilhar... – falou trincando os dentes.

-Você esta tremendo – observou, pegando a mão direita do grego entre as suas – Como assim, te humilhar?

- No primeiro exame, eu tinha que cruzar a sala de olhos fechados. Não entendi nada, mas obedeci. Obviamente eu não cruzei a sala toda ou eu iria de cara na pia dele, né? Quando eu parei e abri os olhos para medir a distância, ele virou para mim e falou _'Eu mandei você parar? Ou vai dizer que ficou com medo da parede?'_ – o escorpiano apertava a mão do outro com cada vez mais força – E isso foi só o começo! Ele me fez fazer umas poses esquisitas para 'medir o meu equilíbrio' e ainda teve a coragem de me chamar de burro! Isso porque eu estava seguindo as instruções dele!! Argh, eu tive ganas de voar na jugular dele e enforcá-lo com o estetoscópio! Só de lembrar daquele maldito meu sangue ferve...

-Percebi... Mas o provável é que você nunca mais o veja. Ele deve ser só mais um infeliz com um emprego tedioso.

-Tedioso é o caramba, ele bem que se divertiu às minhas custas! – retrucou – Ah, só de lembrar...

-Então esqueça. Milo, você é um advogado com um futuro muito promissor pela frente. Deixa o cara de lado – consolou Kamus – Mas tenho que admitir: deve ter sido hilário ver sua cara durante o exame – concluiu com um sorriso.

-Ah, você acha engraçado, é? – Kamus riu de leve – Você acha _engraçado_...? Ótimo saber que VOCÊ, de todas as pessoas, se diverte às minhas custas – reclamou, levantando e soltando a mão de Kamus. _'Quando foi que ele pegou na minha mão?'_

-Não entendi o que me torna tão especial assim – comentou, acompanhando Milo com o olhar.

-Não creio... Nada, não, Kamus, falei por falar – disse indo em direção à mesa do ruivo, onde se apoiou, cruzando os braços. _'Você é quase tão idiota quanto esse aí... Mas o que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui? Prometi a mim mesmo que não olharia mais para ele tão cedo'_

-... Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Kamus começou meio receoso. _'Ai meu Zeus, o que ele está querendo?'_ – O que você quis dizer quando falou que não se interessa mais pelo que penso de você? – Milo definitivamente não esperava por essa. _'Como assim? Kamus... Você está corando...? Não! Não! Não e não! Não faça isso comigo! Eu levei três potes de sorvete de chocolate para me recuperar do enorme pé na bunda que você me deu! Não me dê esperanças...!'_

-Sei lá, eu falei no calor do momento, só isso. Você sabe o quanto eu sou impulsivo quando estou com raiva – Milo desviou, gesticulando muito.

-Bom, então... Agora que você está mais calmo... Você se importa com o que eu penso de você?

-Eu não me importo com o que ninguém pensa de mim – respondeu, apoiando as mãos na mesa e encarando a porta. Lançou um rápido olhar ao francês, antes de continuar – Por quê?

-Por um instante, eu pensei que... Que você... Não sei, já tivesse me esquecido. Você tem me tratado tão... Diferente ultimamente.

-Ah, essa é boa. Você me diz claramente que não quer nada comigo depois de tudo aquilo que eu te falei e ainda espera que eu te receba com flores e bombom? Desculpe, mas aí eu estaria sendo injusto com nós dois.

-Peço, então, que me trate com a raiva que você sente por mim nesse momento. Só não seja falso comigo – disse o ruivo sério. Milo baixou o olhar. _'Como eu odeio que ele me conheça tanto... '_

-Eu vou tentar. Mas você não vai gostar do que vai ouvir.

-Eu agüento. Preciso da verdade. – disse, procurando os olhos do outro – Posso te fazer mais uma pergunta?

-... Já que eu estou aqui mesmo – respondeu com descaso, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. _'Onde está querendo chegar, Lavoisier?'_

-Aquela menina, que estava com vocês um pouco antes do final do ano, na livraria do Mu... No dia que eu te dei aquele chocolate quente...

-Sei. A Ulla.

-Ela é amiga sua?

-Sim... – Milo teve a sensação de ter ouvido um 'click' dentro de sua cabeça. _'Não creio... Ciúmes!? Finalmente um raio de Sol no meu dia nublado! Ok, vamos brincar' _– Ela é uma antiga amiga minha e do Aioria, nos conhecemos no primeiro período da faculdade.

* * *

-Legal vocês ainda manterem essa amizade – Kamus levantou, indo até sua mesa, onde depositou o copo, e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de onde Milo estava. _'Viu Kamus? Apenas amigos. E você perdendo noites de sono à toa... '_

-Verdade. Nós até chegamos a namorar por um tempo. Era ótimo quando saíamos nós quatro, sabe? Ótimo mesmo... – Kamus concordou com a cabeça. _'Antiga namorada Lavoisier, ANTIGA... Por que estou rangendo os dentes?'_ – Lembra de quando falei sobre um relacionamento meu que durou oito meses? Então, foi com ela. Aquela época foi divertida... – _'Porque esse projeto mal-acabado de advogado está com esse sorrisinho sem-vergonha no rosto?! Milo... Pára com isso ou eu mesmo vou aí apagar esse sorriso da sua cara!'. _Incrivelmente, nenhum desses pensamentos influenciava na expressão facial de Kamus, que continuava tão desinteressada como antes. No entanto, seu pé repentinamente criara vida própria, e tentava incessantemente abrir um buraco no chão.

-Que bom... Só pena que não deu certo – comentou calmamente.

-Pois é. Eu percebi que o que eu sentia por ela era somente atração, e isso não é o suficiente para ficar com uma pessoa pelo resto da vida, certo? Atração é necessário – disse encarando o francês, que sentiu um arrepio lhe descer pela espinha – Mas não mantém um relacionamento. Você deve saber como é – disse franzindo de leve o nariz e sorrindo em seguida.

-Faço idéia – levantou e se dirigiu ao pequeno armário do escritório, fingindo procurar algo importante – Meu único relacionamento sério foi o Mu, e eu realmente o amava. Não era apenas atração.

-Entendo... Bom, no nosso caso, é apenas atração. A gente costumava a ficar de vez em quando, aliás. Nós meio que ajudávamos um ao outro quando estávamos com vontade...

-Claro... – disse descontando a raiva na gaveta – Entendo perfeitamente. Não quer ligar para o Erick? Pode ficar à vontade – disse, indicando o telefone – Vou apenas terminar de mandar uns e-mails aqui – e sentou-se em frente ao computador, começando a trabalhar. _'Aquela desgraçada hormonada... E você? Seu oferecido que pensa com a cabeça errada! Ai, se eu pudesse te dava um soco tão grande que... Droga, afundei o enter... Ok, Kamus, acalme-se, ele não pode perceber que você esta com ciúmes... Mas ele já deve ter te superado mesmo... E eu aqui, me remoendo... Eu mereço, fui eu quem não quis, não foi?Fui eu quem tomou a decisão certa... Não foi...?' _Estava tão mergulhado com seus próprios pensamentos que nem percebeu que Milo já havia terminado de usar o telefone.

* * *

-Prontinho! Vou esperar lá embaixo. Obrigado pela ajuda, me sinto bem mais relaxado agora... – terminou dando um sorriso torto. Kamus franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Por que você não espera aqui? Quando Erick chegar você desce – Milo o encarou parecendo pensar um pouco.

-Por que não? – falou o loiro, acomodando-se de volta no sofá e encarando o teto.

-Como agora é horário de almoço, não tem muito que fazer... Posso te fazer companhia por um tempo – comentou, indo sentar-se ao lado do outro.

-Não é o que eu mais preciso agora, mas é melhor que ficar sozinho.

-Eu vou ignorar isso – disse cruzando os braços.

-O que? Ficou ofendido...? Foi você quem se colocou nessa posição, lembra? Se dependesse de mim, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

-Ah é mesmo? – e encarou o escorpiano de modo desafiador.

- Com certeza – respondeu Milo despreocupado, encarando-o de volta. _'Ah, como isso é divertido... Poderia passar o resto da minha vida só te provocando, Kamus'_

-O quão diferente seria? Estaríamos juntos, sim, e daí? Continuaríamos nos estranhando do jeito que estávamos e ficaríamos esperando demais um do outro, até que você desistiria de mim, porque está entediado, ou eu desistiria de você, porque não consigo te agradar.

-Não deixa de ser uma possibilidade... Improvável, mas, ainda assim, uma possibilidade.

-E como seria, então?

-Primeiro, como estamos sozinhos na sua sala, esse sofá seria usado para algo muito mais interessante do que simplesmente 'sentar e conversar' – Kamus corou na hora – Você não teria motivos para destruir meio escritório em uma crise de ciúmes e, por último, mas não menos importante, nós dois estaríamos mais felizes – _'Faça algo... Por favor, faça algo! Por favor! Por favor...!'_

-... Tenho que admitir que gostei mais da sua possibilidade... – disse, encarando o chão. _'Bom, já é um começo... '_ – Mas ela também é improvável.

- Só porque você quer que seja improvável.

- Não, não é só isso. Você sabe.

-Não eu não sei... Quer saber!? Vou esperar o Erick lá embaixo, sabia que não era uma boa ficar sozinho com você – Milo levantou irritado, mas não conseguiu se mexer. Kamus segurara seu braço.

-... Fique, por favor... – o escorpiano não o encarou, mas deixou seu corpo ser puxado de volta ao sofá – Eu sei que a decisão foi minha, e também sei que ela foi a mais acertada... Racionalmente falando.

-Eu não agüento mais você falando isso – retrucou, cansado.

-Mas você tem que concordar comigo.

-Na verdade não. A maioria das pessoas evita aprofundar relacionamentos apenas por dois motivos: ou não se conhecem bem o bastante, ou se conhecem bem até demais, e acabam tendo medo de perder a amizade que já construíram juntos. Embora eu te conheça o suficiente, muito mais do que você mesmo gosta de admitir, nós não construímos uma amizade que me faça hesitar em te escolher. A única coisa que torna a sua decisão racional é a segurança resultante dessa barreira que você construiu ao redor de si mesmo. Ah, que saber? Eu prometi que não correria mais atrás de você, isso não está me fazendo bem. Deixa quieto.

-Eu prefiro muito mais quando você está estressado, do que quando você joga essas verdades na minha cara com a maior calma do mundo... – Kamus comentou, rindo de leve – Qual é o meu problema?

-Eu posso enumerar alguns, sabe, só para quesito de ilustração – disse sorrindo. _'Ah, como eu senti falta disso...! Mas o que eu estou fazendo? Eu prometi ao Dite que não teria mais esse tipo de pensamento!' _Milo olhou para seu braço, que Kamus ainda segurava sem notar, e suspirou, colocando sua mão sobre a dele – Esse adeus ficaria mais fácil se você me soltasse... – Mas a pressão em seu braço só fez aumentar. Encarou o ruivo, que mantinha o olhar baixo e não respondia – Kamus... Tá tudo bem? – observou a respiração do outro acelerar – Kamus, o que está acontecendo?

* * *

Verificou as horas e levou um susto. Já eram meio-dia e quinze, sendo que a última vez que checara ainda eram oito e meia da manhã. Fato que, quando se concentrava em alguma coisa, raramente parava. Além disso, sua completa falta de fome só serviam para alimentar as teorias do ariano de que ele era um ser fotossintetizante.

-Vou ligar para ele... – pensou, pegando o celular e jogando alguns fios teimosos para longe do rosto. Não adianta, ainda não inventaram um prendedor que conseguisse manter seus longos fios loiros no lugar. Discou o número e esperou.

-Olá meu Anjo – foi o cumprimento de Mu ao atender ao telefone.

-Olá, estava pensando em você agora.

-Eu também, pensando em como você provavelmente ainda não almoçou.

-Tem razão. Podemos almoçar juntos, eu vou até aí e a gente come num restaurante perto.

-Certo... Por que não chama o Kamus para almoçar com a gente?

-... Eu até posso convidar, mas sei que ele não vai aceitar. Você sabe como ele anda cabisbaixo ultimamente. Além disso, ele tem preferido comer sozinho em algum lugar que eu ainda não descobri qual é.

-Apenas, tente, sim? Não sei por que, mas tenho a sensação de que hoje será um dia... Diferente...

-Sexto sentido?

-Por assim dizer. Faz o seguinte: vá chamá-lo e me liga de volta, para dizer o que ficou combinado, certo?

-Está bem, mas já digo para não ficar muito esperançoso...

-Eu aguardo... Te amo.

-Eu também te amo. Até daqui a pouco... – desligou e discou o número da sala de Kamus. O aparelho chamava, mas ninguém atendia – Vamos tentar Hyoga... – a mesma coisa aconteceu. _'Será que ele já saiu para almoçar? Mas não entendi o porquê de não ter deixado Hyoga para anotar seus recados... Bom, já que Mu me pediu para chamá-lo, não custa nada dar uma passada na sala dele, e ver se o encontro'_.

Deixou o escritório e pediu para que seu secretário anotasse seus recados, já que iria almoçar. Foi até o andar de Kamus e, chegando lá, descobriu que Hyoga não estava em sua mesa.

-Estranho... – _'Kamus não deixaria sua sala abandonada assim... Será que ele passou mal ou algo do tipo?'_. Ouviu um barulho abafado vindo de dentro da sala, mas as luzes estavam apagadas. _'Será que alguém invadiu o escritório?'_ Caminhou devagar até a porta e girou a maçaneta, só para descobrir que estava destrancada. Abriu uma pequena fresta e espiou. Estava tudo muito escuro, mas tinha certeza de que havia um vulto se mexendo lá dentro. _'O que está acontecendo...?'_ Abriu totalmente a porta e a luz do corredor inundou a cena. Arregalou os olhos para logo depois corar até a raiz dos cabelos loiros – Desculpe... – murmurou, e saiu tropeçando nos próprios pés até a sua sala. _'Eu não acredito...! Certo, acalme-se, Shaka, eles são dois adultos que se gostam, é absolutamente natural que aconteça... Mas absolutamente desnecessário de se presenciar!!'_

Entrou em seu escritório correndo e discou o número de Mu. _'Só ele para me acalmar depois dessa... '_

-Oi Anjo. Conseguiu falar com Kamus?

-Sim e não...

-Não entendi...

-Eu fui até o escritório dele, já que os telefones chamavam e ninguém atendia.

-Uhum...

-Estava tudo escuro, mas eu ouvi um barulho do lado de dentro, então, resolvi entrar, afinal, alguém poderia ter invadido o escritório.

-E...?

-E que eu descobri o motivo do barulho, que acontecia de ser o mesmo motivo pelo qual Kamus não atendia ao telefone. E aí, eu saí correndo.

-Mas o que houve!? – a curiosidade na voz do ariano chegava a ser palpável.

-Milo.

-Hã?

-Milo. O Kamus estava sentado no colo dele. Eu saí de lá o mais rápido possível.

-Mas por quê?

-Porque eles estavam em um momento íntimo e eu atrapalhei?! Óbvio que eles pararam por minha causa... E agora? Como eu vou encarar o Kamus!?

-Da mesma maneira de antes. Eu disse que o dia hoje estava diferente. Preciso ligar para meu querido amigo ruivo...

-Nem pense nisso! Ele vai saber que eu te contei!

- E...?

-E que eu não quero que ele fique ainda mais desconfortável com a situação!

-Ah, é, verdade. Bom, acho que terei que fazer ele me contar... É, é isso. Assim, eu consigo os detalhes e você não passa por fofoqueiro – completou com a voz mais satisfeita do mundo.

-Mu...

-Então, vamos almoçar? Agora mesmo é que o Kamus não aceita o nosso convite.

-Já estou indo para aí. Acho que vou aproveitar e passar o dia também...

-Nossa, acho que vou pedir para o Kamus se agarrar em locais públicos com mais freqüência!

-Por favor, sem assuntos envolvendo o Kamus pelas próximas horas, sim?

-Tudo que você quiser.

* * *

-O Shaka viu! Eu não acredito! O Shaka viu! – Kamus andava para um lado e para o outro do escritório, enquanto terminava de abotoar a camisa.

-Eu sei... Eu também estava na sala – comentou Milo sentado displicentemente no sofá e ainda com a camisa aberta – Só não entendi por que você está assim...

-Como assim você não entendeu...? Shaka é um dos meus melhores amigos, como acha que vou poder encará-lo depois dessa?

-Da mesma maneira de sempre, afinal, você continua o mesmo... Ora, Kamus, relaxe, nós nem transando estávamos! – disse, cruzando os braços – Aliás, tenho de agradecê-lo por isso... – completou bufando.

-É com isso que se preocupa? – disse, finalmente desistindo de lutar com a gravata e encarando Milo.

- Não. Só não entendi o porquê de tanto alarde. Ou por que paramos. Só isso – falou de forma simples, se levantando.

-Eu preciso falar com Shaka, pedir desculpas, tentar explicar... Eu não costumo fazer essas coisas – disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso.

-Você não tem que fazer nada disso – Milo se aproximou, segurando o queixo do francês para que este o olhasse – Acalme-se, esta bem? Até parece que ele não faz isso – Kamus ergueu uma sobrancelha – Hey, olhe pelo lado bom, você não terá que dizer que estamos juntos. Ele já vai saber o que significa e, com certeza, vai falar com Mu, que vai entender tudo. Assim, sem muita demora, todo o seu círculo social ficará sabendo.

-... Estamos juntos...? – perguntou em voz baixa, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

-Hum... É, acredito que sim... A menos que você tenha algum tipo de tara social envolvendo o sofá do seu escritório. Aí eu vou deixar de achar que sou especial – disse sorrindo vitorioso –Eu não estou brincando sobre a tara social, ouviu? – acrescentou sério.

-Você é terrível... –disse, sacudindo levemente a cabeça – Mas é a mais pura verdade, quando disse que nunca havia feito isso antes – foi se aproximando do loiro enquanto falava – Eu sou uma pessoa muito reservada. Sinta-se honrado em estrear o meu sofá – sorriu, apoiando as mãos na cintura de Milo.

-Ah, eu estou! Mas, olha só, sua mesa ali vai acabar ficando com ciúmes...

* * *

-Lar, doce lar! Preciso de um banho urgentemente – disse entrando na sala da enorme mansão e já se dirigindo para seu quarto. _'Nossa, como o ensaio foi cansativo hoje... Nem acredito que terei que usar aquela calça horrorosa...! Se bem que eu já usei pior, mas... Ué, estranho. O Mask só ligou quinze vezes hoje. Será que ele está bem?'_ Foi nesse instante que seu celular começou a tocar Macho Man, do Village People. Sabia que era Mask.

-Fala amor!

-Tudo bem?

-Tudo. Acabei de chegar em casa.

-E eu estou saindo do escritório agora, mas tenho que encontrar alguns clientes importantes. Não poderemos nos ver hoje...

-Aaah, você vai ter que me recompensar...

-O que você tem em mente?

-Jantar aqui em casa, só nós dois.

-Tentador... Claro que aceito. Quando?

-Amanhã você estará livre?

-Estarei, sim. Passo aí quando sair do trabalho.

-Ótimo! Já que amanhã não terei que ir para o estúdio, vou tentar dar um jeito de expulsar o Milo daqui! – disse rindo.

-Então nos vemos amanha. Te ligo quando chegar em casa.

-Estarei esperando. Vou falar com o Milo agora, fazer propostas!

-Até logo, estou com saudades...

-Eu também... Fala que me ama...

-... E-eu te amo.

-Como queria ver sua cara agora! – riu, um sorriso gigante estampado no rosto – Agora, diga que sou a coisa mais importante da sua existência.

-Afrodite, eu vou desligar.

-Oras, onde esta seu romantismo?

-Tirou férias. É sério, eu realmente tenho que desligar.

-Está bem... Te amo – desligou o celular e foi para o quarto. Lá chegando, escolheu uma calça larga preta e uma blusa de mangas branca, mais justa. _'Tenho que convencer o Milo a sair de casa amanhã à noite... Humm, o que eu posso fazer...?'_ Ligou o chuveiro e começou a tomar banho. _'Aaah que maravilha! Estava mesmo precisando de um banho... Agora, concentre-se! Projeto Ocupar Milo Amanhã... Vou ver se ele não vai para casa do Aioria... '_

Saiu do banho e se vestiu sem pressa. Depois, foi para o quarto de Milo, onde o encontrou deitado na cama, com fones de ouvido. _'Mas que sorriso bobo é esse...?'_ pensou Afrodite se aproximando do irmão.

-Posso entrar? – Milo o olhou e confirmou com a cabeça. _'Ele está animado... Estranho, ele estava uma pilha de nervos quando me ligou depois do exame. '._ Sentou-se na cama. – Como você está?

-Incrível... – disse também sentando e desligando o aparelho.

-Milo... O que houve? Você esta com um sorriso assustador na cara. Viu passarinho verde, é? – _'Mas o que pode ter acontecido nesse período?'_. Estava ficando cada vez mais curioso – Você parecia tão estressado quando me ligou – Milo fechou a cara imediatamente.

-Não me lembre disso. Só de pensar me da ainda mais vontade de tirar a carteira só para poder voltar lá e atropelar aquele infeliz – resmungou cruzando os braços e bufando.

-Você realmente tem um humor estranho... Vai da alegria à raiva homicida em segundos. Mas enfim, eu vim aqui para te pedir um favor...

-Que seria...?

- A resposta correta seria: 'Qualquer coisa por você, meu querido irmão', mas tudo bem, eu perdôo – comentou com ares ofendidos, fazendo biquinho.

-Esta bem... – disse sorrindo – O que posso fazer por você?

-Tem planos para amanhã à noite?

-Não...

-Então trate de ter. Você tem que sair mais, nem parece o Milo que eu conheço! Você saia quase todo fim de semana, ligue para o Aioria e saiam para dançar!

-Dite... Eu saí final de semana passado, e no outro também – disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Oh, meu lindo! Tanto tempo em casa já o está deixando delirante! Pobrezinho, Kamus te fez mesmo muito mal... – na mesma hora colocou a mão na boca. _'Ai, droga, falei a palavra proibida!!! Epa, peraí... Ele começou a estalar os dedos? Aí tem coisa... '_ – Uxo... Tem algo que você queira me contar? Anda, desabafa menina! – disse, dando um leve tapa no braço do outro.

-Está bem... Mas prometa que conterá seu lado histérico de ser – avisou sério.

-Eu prometo – jurou pondo a mão sobre o coração.

-Ok, então, eu fui atrás do Aioria para almoçarmos, mas tivemos um desencontro e eu causei um pequeno acidente, assim, coisa boba, que me fez acabar no escritório do Kamus para esperar o Erick. Aí, né, conversamos, uma coisa levou à outra e... – encarou o irmão de maneira significativa. _'E...? O que...? Espera... Es-pe-ra! Oh meu Zeus, não creio!!'_ – Dite, se você abrir mais os olhos, eles irão saltar do seu rosto.

-Você e Kamus... Se acertaram? – Milo confirmou com a cabeça. Dite mordeu o indicador direito na tentativa de conter um pequeno grito.

-Ok, ok! Pode fazer escândalo! se morder o dedo com mais força vai acabar decepando-o! – Milo gritou, se jogando na cama rindo.

- Meu irmãozinho lindo do coração! Eu estou _tão_, mas _**tão**_ feliz por você!!! Não faz idéia!!! Ohh, Miluxo está com o ser amado, que romântico! – Dite exultava de alegria – Já sei! Chame o Kamus para vir passar o sábado conosco! Sim!! Será um dia divertidíssimo!

-Afrodite, controle-se... – Milo começou sério – Ainda não estamos oficialmente juntos, poucos sabem sobre nós. Acho que você é a terceira pessoa a ficar sabendo.

-Não importa... Que gracinha – e jogou-se em cima do irmão, todo sorridente. Milo o abraçou, também sorrindo, e começou a fazer-lhe cafuné.

-Você não queria me pedir algo?

-Ah claro! Nossa, já ia me esquecendo... Bom, como você foi sincero comigo, eu serei sincero contigo. Amanhã não terei que ir ao estúdio, então, convidei Mask para jantar aqui... Mas seria um jantar beeeem particular – disse mordendo a ponta do dedão esquerdo.

-Entendi... Acredite, eu prefiro estar bem longe de casa quando vocês decidem ter esses momentos particulares – acrescentou, rindo. Dite deu-lhe um beliscão – Ei! Doeu!

-Pergunte a Aioria se você pode passar a noite na casa dele. Sei lá, é só uma sugestão...

-Vou ver o que posso fazer, está bem?

-Muito obrigado – agradeceu dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do irmão, levantando em seguida – Que tal assistirmos um filme juntos? Eu preparo a pipoca.

-Deixa que eu faço. Você na cozinha, só se for para esquentar água –falou exasperado, levantando também – Vamos, que amanhã tenho que estar no estágio cedo.

-Sim senhor!

* * *

-Certo, deixe-me ver se entendi direito – Kamus começou, ajeitando os óculos no rosto e encarando Milo, que se postava à sua frente com um sorrisinho inocente no rosto – Seu irmão não te quer em casa hoje. Primeiro, você tentou o Aioria, para saber se poderia passar a noite na casa dele. Mas Aioria disse que dormiria na Marin. Depois, você ligou para Ulla, mas descobriu que a garota estava em outra cidade. Aí, você tentou o Mu, mas ele também estaria ocupado e, por último, você veio até mim... – Milo repensou a cronologia dos fatos por alguns segundos, antes de confirmar com um sorriso jovial – Inacreditável... – disse, por fim, levantando-se e indo em direção à saída da sala.

-Então, você está livre ou não? – perguntou o escorpiano, levantando também. Kamus ergueu uma sobrancelha e saiu de sala – Mas o que deu nele?

Milo saiu apressado atrás do ruivo, que já entrava no elevador. Deu uma corrida e conseguiu se espremer pela porta, antes que essa se fechasse.

-Mas você anda rápido, hein? – disse, sem ar – E você não respondeu minha pergunta.

-E precisa? – perguntou, cruzando os braços.

-Não, imagina, eu praticamente quebrei um recorde mundial de corrida só porque gosto de ficar sem fôlego – respondeu sarcástico, antes de voltar os olhos para o francês e continuar – Vamos, eu conheço um barzinho muito legal.

-Obrigado, mas tenho outros planos – respondeu saindo do elevador.

-Tipo...? – disse indo atrás. Kamus parou e voltou-se para Milo.

-Tipo ficar em casa, assistindo filme no meu sofá, com o meu gato, coisas para as quais eu sei que sou a primeira opção.

-Ah, tah. Posso te acompanhar?

-... Você não vai desistir, né? – Milo balançou a cabeça em negativa, um sorriso vitorioso estampado no rosto – Que seja... Esteja aqui às dezoito horas, sem falta.

* * *

-Não creio nisso... – resmungou Kamus mal-humorado, abraçando uma almofada e tentando prestar atenção no filme – Gato vendido...

-Não fale assim dele – disse Milo, que brincava com Jean em seu colo – Ele só quer agradar a visita, não é? Não é, Jean? – disse com a voz boba, abraçando o gato.

-Pare com isso... Esse gato é um imprestável, isso sim – Jean deu um miado e voltou a afundar a cabeça no colo de Milo – Ah, que maravilha! –passaram o restante do filme assim: Kamus resmungando baixinho e Milo se divertindo com Jean – Eu vou levar os copos para a cozinha. Divirtam-se – e saiu pisando duro.

-Ter ciúmes do gato não faz bem o seu estilo... – disse Milo, que o seguira, se apoiando na porta da cozinha.

-Sou muito mais ciumento do que você imagina, mas não, não estava com ciúmes do Jean.

-Então era de mim? – perguntou com um sorriso torto.

-Muito menos de você... – respondeu displicente, enxugando os copos.

-Essa doeu... – disse perdendo a pose – Continue desse jeito, e eu vou achar que já não gosta mais de mim...

-Nem comece, que chantagem emocional é golpe baixo – avisou, guardando os copos – Vamos voltar para a sala – sentaram-se novamente no sofá, contornando Jean no caminho. O gato deitara no chão e não saíra mais de lá – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro...

-Como você descobriu que eu era Aquarius?

-Ih! Longa história...

-Como pode ver, temos a noite toda – disse encarando o escorpiano, que hesitou um pouco.

-Ok, isso é meio embaraçoso... Se lembra da peça Emanuelle?

-Sim, claro, foi ótima.

-Você até descobriu que eu estava lá, e tudo mais – Kamus confirmou com a cabeça – Então, eu passei a peça toda olhando para os lados, imaginando que qualquer um naquele lugar poderia ser você. Aí, no primeiro intervalo, eu fui ao banheiro e cruzei com o Mu, que estava cantando em francês.

-Ah, sim, Mu comentou que foi à peça, mas não consegui encontrá-lo... Espere um instante, você foi ao banheiro no primeiro intervalo? – perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

-Fui. Como eu ia dizendo, eu cruzei com o Mu no banheiro, aí a besta do Aioria me ligou, me fez passar a maior vergonha e tive que sair correndo do banheiro. Na confusão, acabei perdendo de vista quem eu achava ser Aquarius.

-Não acredito, era você! O apressadinho que esbarrou comigo na entrada do _toillet_! Era você!

-Meu Zeus, o ruivo engomadinho!

-... _Quem_?

-Nada. Como eu ia dizendo –

-Você me chamou de ruivo engomadinho... – disse, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara.

-Eu? Nunca! Voltando a história –

-Espero que tenha gostado do sofá – falou levantando-se e dando as costas ao escorpiano. Jean foi logo atrás.

-Você não vai fazer isso com sua visita, vai, Kamus? – perguntou incrédulo.

-Boa noite!

-Mas Kamus...! – ouviu uma porta sendo batida com força, e um gato miar assustado – Droga... – desligou as luzes e deitou-se, conformado, no sofá. Aspirou levemente o cheiro de uma almofada – Esse cheiro é muito bom... –sussurrou, abraçando o objeto e virando-se de lado. Segundos depois, sentiu um peso se acomodando fofamente em seu braço – É, Jean... Parece que fomos deixados de lado pelo engomadinho... – deu uma pequena risada – Mas ele é engomadinho... Só não precisa saber que a gente acha isso dele, né? –deitou-se de costas e depositou o gato sob seu abdômen – Seus olhos não são iguais aos meus... – disse, aproximando o rosto do gato ao seu – Meus olhos são únicos, meu caro. Tenha inveja.

* * *

Milo acordou bem cedo naquela manhã de sábado. Pouco passava das seis, e ainda teria o restante do dia livre.

-Espera aí... São seis horas da manhã de um _sábado_ e eu estou acordado!? – disse, levantando de um pulo. Ficou tonto com o movimento brusco e, por muito pouco, não pisou em Jean, que dormia enroscado ao pé do sofá – Mas nem assim você acorda!? – falou olhando impressionado para o gato.

Depois de passar por cima de Jean com cuidado, Milo foi em direção ao banheiro, onde fez uma rápida higiene matinal. Voltou para sala e passou a observar algumas poucas fotos disposta em uma estante. A primeira mostrava Saga, Kamus e Kanon ainda crianças, em um parquinho de pracinha. A segunda mostrava Kamus com uma menina, por volta dos quinze anos. Ambos tinham traços bastante parecidos, embora o tom de cabelo da garota fosse mais puxado para o loiro do que para o vermelho, como era o do francês.

-Deve ser a mãe do Hyoga... – confirmou a hipótese com a foto ao lado, onde a menina, agora já uma mulher, segurava uma criança no colo, que Milo rapidamente identificou como sendo o jovem russo.

-Bom dia... Não sabia que acordava tão cedo – falou Kamus entrando na sala – Você me parece o tipo de pessoa que não levanta antes das duas.

-Engraçadinho... Eu durmo apenas o necessário. Se não tiver minhas horas de sono essenciais, acordo com um humor horrível.

-Claro, porque você é um amor de pessoa ao longo do dia – concluiu, retirando-se para a cozinha – Venha, vamos tomar café. Aí você termina a história...

-Que historia? – perguntou seguindo o ruivo.

-Mas você tem uma memória de peixe – falou exasperado, pegando suco, torradas e geléia – Ontem você contava sobre como descobriu a história toda.

-Ah, claro! Onde parei mesmo? Na peça, certo... Saí de lá achando que Mu era Aquarius, e fiquei um bom tempo acreditando nisso. Mas já não tinha mais tanta certeza assim, quando veio o fatídico dia na livraria. Tive minha confirmação conversando com você naquela mesma noite. Te tirei tanto do sério que você ficou reclamando por horas! – disse, rindo com gosto.

-Concorde comigo que você foi absurdamente grosso.

-E você absurdamente indiscreto! Onde já se viu ficar encarando uma pessoa daquele jeito? – riu incrédulo.

-Apenas despertou minha curiosidade... – disse levemente corado.

-Como assim...? – perguntou ainda sorrindo, mas franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Seus olhos. Eu... Realmente fiquei curioso com a cor deles, chamaram muito minha atenção e... Arg, pareço uma garotinha pré-adolescente... Olha o que você me faz passar! – disse voltando-se para o armário da cozinha.

-Quanto drama! – exclamou Milo, se aproximando – Eu chamo atenção naturalmente, querido – Kamus respondeu erguendo uma sobrancelha – Vai discordar? – o escorpiano perguntou, cruzando os braços.

-Não. E isso me preocupa... – acrescentou a última parte baixinho, retirando duas xícaras. Milo reparou a mudança repentina.

-Eu só estou brincando, okay? Você sabe que eu tendo ao exagero... – falou com um sorrisinho, tentando quebrar o clima.

-Eu sei, mas dessa vez você acertou. Você é uma das pessoas mais bonitas que eu já conheci, e isso é um tanto quanto intimidador... – Kamus deu um sorriso fraco. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, antes que o ruivo voltasse a falar – Eu sei que você ainda não confia plenamente em mim – disse o encarando.

-Que bobagem, é claro que eu confio! – respondeu no automático, tentando animá-lo.

-Não, não confia. Vejo isso nos seus olhos. Você ainda acha que, de alguma forma, eu vou terminar tudo e dizer que nosso relacionamento está racionalmente fadado ao fracasso. E eu ainda acho que você, a qualquer instante, vai perder o interesse em mim, já que o mistério que tínhamos não existe mais – Kamus mantinha a voz calma, enquanto encarava a xícara em suas mãos – Ontem eu fiquei muito chateado por ter sido sua última opção. E eu sei que é por causa disso. Também sei que não tenho o direito de exigir nada, mas eu gostaria de ser a sua primeira... – terminou sentindo os olhos umedecerem – Credo, eu realmente sou uma garotinha!

-Não, não é... – Milo foi até o ruivo e o abraçou – Obrigado, Kamus. É verdade, ainda temos algumas desconfianças... Mas isso é porque não começamos de maneira tradicional. Só que eu me importo com você o suficiente para mudar isso. E acredite, eu não consigo me enjoar de você... E olha que eu tentei, hein! – terminou rindo um pouco. Ficaram abraçados por mais alguns minutos, aproveitando o momento – Agora, que tal tomarmos café? Eu to morreeendo de fome!

* * *

-Certo, então... Isso já tem o que? Seis meses? E só agora lhe ocorreu nos contar que vocês estão juntos? – começou o mais velho, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e encarando o ruivo à sua frente.

-Eu sei, Saga, me desculpe. Mas você sabe que não sou do tipo que sai falando essas coisas por aí.

-Seis meses, Kamus. Inteirinhos. Até Mu já sabia! – falou Kanon cruzando os braços em pura indignação – E nós, que somos seus irmãos de alma, só fomos descobrir agora! Esse tipo de coisa não se faz.

-Não é como se eu tivesse esquecido... E o Mu só descobriu por conta do Shaka, que descobriu de forma acidental...

-Concordo que, se você não falou conosco, era para evitar que fossemos, na melhor das intenções, é claro, ter uma conversinha particular com ele... O que quer dizer que você está levando essa história bem a sério. Não acha, Kanon? – perguntou Saga com ares de palestrante universitário.

-Com certeza. O que me leva a crer que realmente deveríamos conversar melhor com Milo... O rapaz é bastante divertido, mas em se tratando de nosso Kamus aqui, a situação muda completamente – finalizou com um sorriso torto.

-Fiquem longe dele – avisou sério, levantando-se – Obrigado pelo almoço. Vou me encontrar com Milo no shopping... Ah, e gente, é sério. Eu sei que vocês vão dar um jeito de esbarrar acidentalmente com ele em algum lugar, mas, por favor, não o assustem... Ele é importante – completou encarando os Gêmeos com seriedade.

-Mas qual a idéia que ele tem de nós!? – exclamou Saga de maneira dramática, observando o francês deixar o restaurante – Até parece que eu faria algo para ameaçar o relacionamento dele.

-Concordo com você. Não... Dessa vez nem eu vou interferir. A não ser, é claro, que o Milo pise muito na bola...

-Espero realmente que dê certo – disse Saga levantando.

-Eu também... Kamus é um cara sortudo. Cá entre nós, Milo é muito desejável – Kanon levantou-se também

-Concordo... Eles formam um casal bastante interessante. Bom, então, que tal infernizarmos um pouco a vida do Aioria? Além disso, ainda temos que terminar aquele processo de Agosto.

* * *

Kamus andava tão apressado pelo shopping que por pouco não corria. Milo tentava alcançá-lo sem muito sucesso, quase se dobrando de tanto rir.

-Kamus! Espera! É sério, me espera! – gritou meio sem fôlego, se apoiando em uma parede próxima. O ruivo parou, respirando fundo, e voltou até onde Milo estava – Ai, assim você ainda me mata... – Kamus o encarou, espalmando a mão na parede bem ao lado do rosto do loiro, uma sobrancelha erguida em descrença.

-Eu te mato? _Eu_ te mato?! Você que um dia ainda vai fazer isso comigo! Eu não acredito! Você esteve lá o tempo todo e _não_ me ajudou!

-Claro que eu ajudei, eu dei meu telefone para contato! – Kamus simplesmente girou nos calcanhares e voltou a andar apressado, largando Milo onde estava. O escorpiano não se conteve e gargalhou novamente, correndo atrás do ruivo – Deixa de besteira – disse, segurando-o pelo braço.

-Besteira? Quando eu mais precisava de ajuda meu _namorado_ simplesmente ficou lá parado, rindo, enquanto eu estava à mercê daquele cara!

-Sinto muito, Kamus, mas aquilo foi simplesmente hilário – disse, voltando a rir – Ah, eu preciso aprender a fazer aquela cara... Principalmente depois de saber que funciona tão bem!

-Mais _uma_ palavra e eu juro que nosso relacionamento termina aqui!

-Sério? Consegue mesmo ficar longe de mim? Afinal, foi você quem não agüentou...

-Cala a boca, meu dia está péssimo – resmungou tentando soltar o braço.

-Claro que não. O céu está azul, apesar de não podermos vê-lo, você está em agradabilíssima companhia... – foi falando pausadamente, puxando Kamus pelo braço, forçando-o contra seu torso, deixando seus rostos a centímetros de distância.

-E eu fiz um cartão inútil, que eu não queria e não precisava, tudo por conta da sua falta de sensibilidade, e da cara de cachorrinho-que-caiu-do-caminhão-de-mudança daquele vendedor – o francês terminou irritado.

-Veja pelo lado bom, você terá 10% de desconto em qualquer compra naquela loja – sorriu largamente, abraçando-o pela cintura.

-Eu te odeio...

-Mesmo? Pois eu achava que era justamente o contrário... – sussurrou próximo ao ouvido direito de Kamus, fazendo o ruivo se arrepiar.

-Odeio, sim. Principalmente quando você faz isso... – murmurou de maneira nada convincente. Milo deu seu famoso sorrisinho torto, estalando um beijo na bochecha do outro – Vamos, se não chegaremos atrasados no cinema.

**---------oOoOoOoOo--------**

**Atenção! Comentários da fic e respostas às reviews no final do epílogo! (Que já foi postado.... Se o fanfiction cooperar x.x)**

_Edit_**  
**

**Nota da Tsuki: Este capítulo foi editado. Não houveram mudanças no texto, mas, graças à DarkWolf03, fomos avisadas de que o capítulo estava sem divisão de cenas. Acabei de consertar o problema, mas ele foi causado por conta de um bug do site. Portanto, se o mesmo erro (ou qualquer outro, por sinal) ocorrer novamente, por favor nos avisem. DrakWolf03, muito obrigada pelo aviso e atenção.  
**


	11. Save the best for last Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Este trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

**Atenção: **O nome **Carlo di Angelis**, utilizado para o Máscara da Morte e o sobrenome **Thorsson**, utilizado para o Afrodite, são criações da **Pipe**. Todos os direitos reservados.

**---------oOoOoOoOo--------**

**Epílogo**

_**Kamus**_diz:

_Não sei se é uma boa idéia, não vou me sentir muito confortável._

_**Milo **_diz:

_Mas é o aniversário do Máscara, ele nos convidou._

_**Kamus**_diz:

_Eu sei, mas ele é meu chefe..._

_**Milo**_diz:

_Você foi na festa de final de ano com o Radamanthysi..._

_**Kamus**_diz:

_Pode ir parando, nem me lembre daquela festa!_

_**Milo**_diz:

_Não foi o melhor momento das nossas vidas, né? Se bem que... Até que valeu à pena...._

_**Kamus**_diz:

_Eu posso ver seu sorriso nada inocente daqui..._

_**Milo**_diz:

_Hahaha! Admita, você adora quando eu sorrio assim!_

_**Kamus**_diz:

_Milo, não comece, você sabe muito bem no que deu a última vez..._

_**Milo**_diz:

_E como sei... Mas, voltando, você me acompanha na festa do Máscara? É seu dever como namorado._

_**Kamus**_diz:

_Não lembro de ter lido isso no contrato._

_**Milo**_diz:

_É porque você não leu as letras miúdas. Isso que dá fazer contrato com um advogado tão genial quanto eu!_

_**Kamus**_diz:

_Está bem, eu te acompanho, mas não quero ouvir um pio sequer da proxima vez que formos a uma galeria de arte._

_**Milo**_diz:

_Justo... Eu tenho que ir, amanhã te ligo e combinamos melhor isso, okay?_

_**Kamus**_diz:

_Está bem. Tenha uma boa noite._

_**Milo**_diz:

_Você também._

_Kamus desconectou-se_

Milo ficou parado olhando para a tela do computador. Respirou fundo e o desligou.

-Por que será que eu ainda espero...?

Levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Depois de escovar os dentes e vestir o pijama, jogou-se desanimado na cama. Segundos depois reparou que havia uma mensagem em seu celular.

'_Eu te amo. Kamus.'_

Milo sorriu feliz e respondeu a mensagem.

'_Eu também. Milo'_

**Fim!!**

**---------oOoOoOoOo--------**

Hikaru não responderá reviews pois esta esquartejada no canto da sala.

**Tsuki**: Pára de besteira, vc terminou a fic, ninguém vai t matar por isso u.u

Então, gente, finalmente essa fic está terminada! Nem acredito XD

**Hikaru**: Nem eu ;____; sério...fim das cobranças dessa criatura /o/

**Tsuki**: Fim p essa, início das outras xP

**Hikaru**: Alegria de pobre dura pouco...

**Tsuki**: Então, esperamos que tenham gostado desses capítulos n.n Obrigada por acompanharem a fic durantes esses longos três anos (!!!!!). Desculpem-nos os transtornos, e obrigada por tudo. Missão cumprida!

**Hikaru**: Sim obrigada por todo o apoio nesses 3 anos. Vocês realmente

ajudaram muito, e deram mais confiança para gente continuar postando

(enxuga as lágrimas)

E agora às reviews....

**Tsuki**: Primeiramente, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Elas deixaram nosso dia - leia-se _ano_ - muito mais feliz! XD

**Hikaru**: Desculpe por qualquer sofrimento que tenha causado, a Tsuki ja me toturou o suficiente n.n

**Tsuki**: E ela me torturou psicológicamente qnd disse q a fic terminava daquele jeito, não dava p deixar assim u.u

**Hikaru**: OoO................ Mentera xP

**Tsuki**: Vc lembra claramente qual foi minha reação... Eu postei ela p todo mundo compartilhar minha indignação com vc! E vc ainda teve a coragem de me mostrar isso via msn! u.ú

**Hikaru**: =3.......................................................................................... Malz

**Tsuki**: u.ú Okay, vamos às reviews!

**Hikaru**: 8D

* * *

**Dra. Nina** - Desculpe a demora, de verdade, não era intenção. Mas junte bloqueio criativo com preguiça, faculdade, Tsuki p*ta atrás de você e dá nisso x.x

**Tsuki**: Q imagem essas pessoas devem ter d mim?! u.u'

**Hikaru**: Quer q eu responda? n.n

**Tsuki**: ...Não falo nada, até pq eu já tive minha vingança nesse epílogo n.n E continue a responder as reviews!

Bom, só p finalizar, Dra. Nina, mt obrigada pelo apoio n.n Não tem idéia d como o suporte d vcs é importante. Espero q tenha gostado da fic!

* * *

**C. Kaname** - Muito, muito obrigada msm pela sua review! Ela fez um autor extremamente feliz n.n Achamos muito interessante vc comentar sobre os três personagens principais - Milo, Kamus e Afrodite - pq eles são os únicos baseados em pessoas q realmente existem na nossa vida.

**Hikaru**: Tsuki = Milo...... Viu porque eu tenho medo dela u.u????

**Tsuki**: Hikaru = Kamus... Viu pq essa garota me frustra?! u.u

**Hikaru**: Palhaça u.u

**Tsuki**: Te amo, pinguim =3 Aliás, a reação da irmã da Hikaru foi hilária quando ela leu a parte do Afrodite em seu comment XD Já dá p imaginar em quem ele foi baseado, neh? XD

Muito obrigada msm, espero que goste do capítulo n.n

* * *

**Camis** - A Hikaru me deixou encarregada d responder essa XD Ela está com vergonha, e pede desculpas - olha p cantinho da sala, onde Hikaru está brincando com a minha cachorra - Humm, é... Enfim XD Desculpe pelo susto, mas agradecemos imensamente sua indignação, ela mostra q vc realmente gostou da história. É um jeito um tanto quanto distorcido d ver as coisas, mas acho q dá p me entender XD Ou não x.x Obrigada por td o apoio, espero q tenha gostado do capítulo n.n

* * *

**Miyavi Kikumaru** - Primeiramente, obrigada pela review!!!

**Hikaru**: eu li um dia desses sobre essa teoria dos seis niveis de conhecidos,eu ainda estou tentando conhecer as pessoas que um dia me apresentarãoao Roger Federer ou ao Robert Sean Leonard (eu amo esses caras xDD) mas chega de falar das minhas taras XD Você foi uma das poucas pessoas que não me xingou e me entendeu um pouco (eu acho xD) ;___; Espero que goste deste capitulo que demorou muito para sair. Para você ter uma noção, existem 5 finais diferentes para delas tem haver com o presente do Kamus - Tsuki solta as orelhas do cachorro!!! u.u' - mas nesse final eles não ficavam juntos, aí a Tsuki disse que se eu aparecesse com mais um final desses, era, para minha segurança, melhor nao aparecer n.n O presente era um livro 'O retrato de Dorian Gray', já leu? Pq eu não 8D mas acho a historia muito interessante

**Tsuki**: Eu já li, é mt bom, recomendado! n.n Obrigada pela review!

* * *

**Julia** - Melhor review ever! XDDD Muito obrigada msm, desculpe a demora n.n' Tão aí os caps, espero q tenha gostado n.n

* * *

**Lhu Chan** - Agradecemos sua review, como ja dissemos antes, elas são muito importantes n.n

**Hikaru**: Através delas nós sabemos o que vocês acham do rumo da historia, porque no final são vocês que lêem, mas.... Eu amo o Kamus =x Sei que não foi a melhor maneira de terminar, e depois do mega ultra esporro no meio da academia que eu levei da Tsuki, eu me toquei disso XD Perdoe-o, ele é legal /o/

**Tsuki**: Sabe... Me dá um prazer quase sádico ver as expressões da Hikaru quando vcs reclamam do Kamus.... XD Ah, e um comentário inútil: Ela tem crises de fofura td vez q lê o seu nick x3

Obrigada pela review n.n

* * *

**Athenas de Aries** - E a Hikaru se retirou mais uma vez XD Bom, o francês em questão realmente é um tanto qnt inseguro, mas nada q um grego loiro não possa resolver, neh? XD Muito obrigada pela review q tenha gostado dos caps!

* * *

**Dark Wolf 03** - Um agente chega perto de Hikaru e lhe entrega seus novos documentos, a partir de hoje me chame de Rosé (pronuncia espanhola para José 8D)

**Hikaru olha e diz**: 'Eu sou uma garota u.u'......

**Agente do programa de proteção às testemunhas**: '....é....'

**José**: Bem, agora em defesa do aquariano. Eu o escrevi assim porque é como eu meio que agiria (agora que as pessoas vão me odiar mesmo xD) numa situação assim. Sei que olhando de fora ele parece um babaca, fdp que merece a morte lenta e dolorosa, mas entenda como ele se sente. É dificil se abrir e confiar nos outros quando você passou sua vida inteira fechado. Mudando um pouco o assunto, sobre o parágrafo que você não entendeu, sobre a ressaca do Dite. Eu so digo isso: culpe o . Ele come muita coisa que a gente posta u.u

**Tsuki**: Eu vou respostar os caps antigos e consertar esses erros mais p frente, mas, p q vc não fique perdida na história, aí vai o parágrafo correto:

'_Milo acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça. Terminado o jantar na noite anterior, todos resolveram beber um pouco no quarto dos Gêmeos, acompanhados de Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. Não demorou muito e descobriram que Kanon tinha uma alta resistência ao álcool, ao passo que Dite tinha nenhuma. Mask acabou não bebendo uma gota, preocupado com obem-estar do namorado. Saga também não bebera quase nada, mas mais elo fato de que preferia estar sóbrio para poder rir dos bêbados. Milo e Radamanthys beberam moderadamente.'_

**Hikaru**: Espero que tenha gostado desse cap n.n

Abraços de José e Tsuki 8D

* * *

**YumeSangai** - Primeiramente, o Radha só levou um fora simpático pq a Hikaru simpatiza com a criatura, já q ele faz níver no msm dia dela. Particularmente ele podia morrer u.u XDDD Brincadeira, mas bem q eu xinguei bastante ele - e a Hikaru, por tabela - qnd eu vi q ele beijava o Kamus. Mas td está bem quando termina bem, então, obrigada pela review! n.n

**Hikaru**: Inveja porque ngn compratilha seu niver 8D

**Tsuki**: Caso vc não tenha reparado, ele é um personagem d ficção, consequentemente, ele não existe, consequentemente, ele NÃO compartilha seu aniversário u.u (vai embora indignada)

**Hikaru**: Mission Accomplished /o/

Obrigada pela review, espero que goste desses novos capítulos!

**YumeSangai diz**: _"Depois de esperar bastante por esse capítulo, eu aguento esperar o tempo que for pelo próximo!"_ - Acho q a gente exagerou na dose x.x ( Um ano, cara!) Desculpe x.x

* * *

**Makie** - Nossa, enquanto o final dessa história assustou você, seu review nos assustou x.x Desculpe realmente ter te deixado assim, não era nossa intenção x.x A última coisa que queremos é deixar vc assim, afinal, suas reviews nos animam e ficamos muito chateadas de imaginar que vc ficou indignada. Desculpe x.x Mas como dissemos, esse não é o final e speramos q vc leia o final mesmo e pode xingar se quiser caso tb nao tenha gostado do novo final, afinal não somos perfeitas e não podemos exigir que todos gostem do que escrevemos XDD

**Tsuki**: Makie, desculpa msm pelo mal-entendido. Não foi a nossa intenção causar tanto desconforto. Espero q vc ainda dê uma chance à essa história, e leia o final verdadeiro. E nos deixe uma review com oq vc achou, pq nós ficamos muito preocupadas q vc tenha realmente ficado chateada com a gente. Afinal, vc realmente se importou com a fic a ponto d expressar sua indignação. Sua opinião é muito importante. Obrigada pela review e mais uma vez desculpe pelo mal-entendido.

* * *

**Jessi Amamiya** - Obrigada pela review /o/ Mesmo, ficamos muito felizes!

**Tsuki**: Principalmente eu! (sorrindo de orelha a orelha)

**Hikaru**: Viu no que dá dar corda.....? Agora quem atura esse ego enorme sou eu XDDD

**Tsuki**: You love my ego... Such a big ego... XDDDDDDDD

**Hikaru**:.....Não consigo ficar chateada quando cantam Beyonce perto de mim (vai p cantinho dançar) Eu sou estranha.....

**Tsuki**: Vc é especial n.n Em tds os sentidos... u.u

**Hikaru**: MAS então..... Obrigada pela review, ignore a Tsuki, e espero que tenha aproveitado os novos capitulos e nos diga o que achou dos mesmos.

**Tsuki**: Obrigada!

* * *

**Ana Jaganshi** - 8D

**Tsuki**: Q review feliz XD

**Hikaru**: Depois que li sua review me deu vontade de te abraçar XDDD Vou pegar um bichinho de pelúcia por enquanto ou..... (olha p Tsuki com puppy eyes)

**Tsuki**: ....Okay, agora ela não me solta mais u.u" Obrigada pela review! Espero q goste dos novos caps n.n Até a próxima!

* * *

**Analu-san** - Muito obrigada pela review, você não faz ideia de como elas nos deixam felizes!

**Hikaru**: Bem, desculpe pelo susto x.x Não era nossa intenção levar pro hospital 63% dos leitores XDDD Muito obrigada por ter lido esta humilde fic e espero que tenha gostado do novo final n.n

**Tsuki**: Obrigada pela review!

* * *

**Ana Loks** - Muito obrigada pela review!

**Hikaru**: Vc virou a leitora favorita da minha irmã XDD

**Tsuki**: Era isso q eu ia falar, a irmã da Hikaru se redimiu com sua review XD

**Hikaru**: Desculpe a demora, mas, como falamos, nos enrolamos com tds as coisas que aconteceram com ambas nesse último ano, e realmente não deu para continuar, mas nós não desistimos ò.ó XD

**Tsuki**: Cara, ainda to meio embasbacada com essa história d um ano... Caraca, um ano! Mas finalmente ta aí, espero q tenha gostado do cap n.n Obrigada pela review e espero q não tenha desistido da gente XD

* * *

**patin** - Muitíssimo obrigada por ler nossa fic, ainda mais que Português não é sua primeira língua. Muito obrigada mesmo.

**Tsuki**: Wow, uma mexicana! Que legal! Obrigada pelo apoio, e por ler a fic. Gostamos muito de receber sua review, principalmente pela barreira da linguagem. Esperamos que goste desses capítulos e nos diga o que achou deles. Obrigada!

**Hikaru**: Como a Tsuki disse, espero que goste, pois fizemos com muita dedicação. Até uma próxima!

* * *

**Shunsui-chan** - Hey, muito obrigado por comentar esta pequena fic nossa. Ficamos muito animadas com uma review depois de tanto tempo xD

**Hikaru**: Realmente, a sua review foi uma das que nos deu aquele sacode de "Vocês não atualizam essa fic há séculos, ela ainda existe!!!" Por isso muito obrigado xD

**Tsuki**: Verdade, qnd a Hikaru me mostrou sua review, foi aquela coisa "É, temos q postar, qnt tempo faz msm... UM ANO?! O____O" XDDD

**Hikaru**: Espero que goste desse capitulo. Mais uma vez obrigada n.n

**Tsuki**: Obrigada n.n

* * *

**hydora** - Por último, mas não menos importante, hydora!!

Noooossa, vc não tem noção d como a gente ficou qnd leu sua review XD A Hikaru chegou a me mandar msg desesperada "Temos q postar essa fic HOJE!!" e eu não entendi nada XD Aí, cheguei em casa e li sua review... "Pois é, Hikaru, temos q postar essa fic agora" XDD

**Hikaru**: Sério, foi muito desesperador XD Foi como um "acorda!" para gente se tocar que tinhamos que finalizar essa fic logo XD E você é a prova de que sim, reviews fazem diferença.

**Tsuki**: Pois é, podemos dizer q vc foi a grande responsável por acelarar o processo da postagem. Tds as reviews q recebemos foram extremamente importantes e especiais, uma gratificação essencial, q nos ajuda a manter o ritmo p q vcs se divirtam com a história. Mas a sua foi a gota d'água XD Num bom sentido, é claro XD

**Hikaru**: Obrigado por ler nossa fic e espero que goste desses capitulos que postamos!!

**---------oOoOoOoOo--------**

**Tsuki**: E é isso! Fim n.n

**Hikaru**: Sim, meninnos e meninas, é o fim. Irei sentir falta de todos e um

último conselho para vocês e guardem pela vida: Nunca olhem nos olhos de um vendedor de loja que potencialmente irá te oferecer um cartão da loja u.u

**Tsuki**: Ou olhem e, acima de tudo, sorriam. Vcs farão a amiga d vcs muitíssimo feliz XD

**Hikaru**:...

**Tsuki**: Fim!


End file.
